


【Billdip、Mabifica授权翻译】传说在思绪纷纭之中

by Harpia_harpyja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines/原创人物（但只有一秒钟）, F/F, F/M, M/M, 十十十十分遥远（Like waaaay later——指的是酱酱酿酿哟）, 双胞胎暂时运营小屋, 思想操控, 慢热（Slow Burn）, 最终的酱酱酿酿（Eventual Smut）, 比我计划的还要焦虑, 洗脑, 酒精因素
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpia_harpyja/pseuds/Harpia_harpyja
Summary: 原作者是PurpleRivulets，本文是已经征得许可的授权翻译。与Lofter同步更新。





	1. 第一章：欢迎回来

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivie_writes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tale of a Tangled Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681708) by [Rivie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivie_writes/pseuds/Rivie_writes). 



“Mabel，小心点！”Dipper大叫。Mabel正粗心大意地驶过路上的一处凸起，使汽车和后面连着的U-Haul牌行李托车弹了起来。她开口时，脸上的表情像是在嘲笑Dipper的天真：“抱歉，我只是太想见到大家了！”她开着车，近乎在座位里上蹿下跳。

“所以在那之前我们还不能死，何况还有我们的东西。”Dipper反驳。Mable对此不屑一顾：“等我们到了镇上就换你开。这样你总能安心了吧，老弟？”

“确实能让我安心。”Dipper的回答一针见血。Mable推了他一把，眼睛仍盯着前方的路。她也确实希望Dipper能替她开一会儿，毕竟她不打算告诉他去Northwest宅邸的路要更加坎坷。

离怪诞小镇越近，双胞胎就越焦躁。已经有十年了。除了那场在他们十七岁时举办的婚礼之外，这十年间他们不曾见过两位叔公和他们的任何一位朋友。那是一场他们不得不央求父母才得以参加的婚礼，总共持续了两天，地点不在怪诞小镇而在波特兰。双胞胎只见到了Soos和Melody——毕竟那是他们的婚礼。

在过去的十年间，Stan叔公和Ford叔公在远离小镇的海平面上周游世界，寻找、学习更多的超自然现象。他们往往会在登陆时与Mabel和Dipper交换电子邮件，为双胞胎的不断成长提供建议，并告诉他们两人捕获或是发现了怎样的神奇事物。现在两人已为退休做好了准备，决定带着从探险中积累的财富安定下来，同Fiddleford McGucket一起住在Northwest宅邸。

Soos和他的妻子Melody一直愉快经营着的神秘小屋现在炙手可热。在市民们打听到两位叔公和双胞胎归来的消息之后，他们纷纷前往神秘小屋怀念往昔的时光。

Wendy和她的朋友们仍生活在小镇上，正忙着策划一个“史无前例的回归派对！”——这是她给Dipper发的短信里提到的。虽然在那个夏天之后他们不能再次见面，但双方都在努力保持联系。共同经历的一切使双胞胎坚持同每一个他们关心的小镇居民保持联系，而距离这种小事并不能阻止他们在电子邮件和社交平台上了解朋友们的动向。不过对于像Wendy、Soos、Grenda、Candy，甚至是Pacifica这样的密友，两人每周都会给他们打至少一次电话，在父母给他们买了手机之后更是每隔几天就相互发短信。

双胞胎刚从大学毕业就被叔公们请到Northwest宅邸来久住，但两人并不打算和其他人一起生活在主宅中。他们决定住在游泳池边的小屋里，以防两位年迈的叔公不愿意经常应付来自年轻人的恶作剧，又能随时同他们见面。

除却需要巩固和加强的亲属关系，双胞胎搬来小镇是另有原因的。Stan叔公完全不能帮助Mabel施展诈骗的“艺术”（他这么称呼），或者说，打理自己的事业。Mabel已经开了网店来卖她的装饰品和衣物，但她希望自己的事业和连锁店能在小镇上有一席之地，这也是她主修商业管理、辅修时尚设计的原因。

Dipper则要接受Ford叔公的指导来出版他的书（大概是小说）。作为回报，Dipper会用他在修习历史和人类学的双学位中获得的知识，来帮他的叔公整理在航海中记录的发现和调查。他本来打算学习民俗学和神话学，但为了以后能有口饭吃，他在父亲和Mabel的劝说下修改了专业，也发现她的新专业比原先预计的更令他享受。

在小镇的郊外，Mable把车停进了加油站。她去购买零食和能量饮料，Dipper则给车加油。之后Mable怀里抱着满满一大包零食冲进车里，被Dipper抛了白眼：“Mabes，你真的觉得你需要这么多？再过一个半小时我们就能到了。”  
“是我们需要这么多，”她递给他一罐红牛，“今晚还有隆重的派对等着我们呢。我们得热起来，不是蔫下去。”她为自己精妙的用词笑了起来。Dipper点点头，掰开罐子的拉环，吞了一口才发动车子。他的心脏猛烈地撞击着，掩饰不住再次见到朋友们的激动和欣喜。

在双胞胎到达后，Northwest宅邸的熙熙攘攘令他们惊讶。整所宅子中都有工人在做不同的工作：护理草坪、从在宅邸旁缓缓开过的卡车上搬下塑料桌子，以及布置装潢。  
在一切秩序井然的中心，有一名正不停朝工人们发号施令的女性，身形让他们倍感熟悉。在双胞胎喊出她的名字之前，两声阔别多时的呼唤已从门口传来。

“Kids！”

时间的流速似乎缓了下来。Dipper和Mabel转过头，看到Stan叔公和Ford叔公站在门口的台阶上。他们子弹一般冲了过去，在给予叔公们一个拥抱时禁不住流了眼泪。他们的拥抱久到足以让大部分人觉得尴尬，但他们不在乎。已经十年了。

最终，两位叔公放开了他们的孙侄女和外甥，与两人拉开距离以便能仔细看看双胞胎的模样。Dipper为了盖住胎记而留的刘海还是略长，但他其余部分的头发却比往日更短、更整齐了，胡子也是新刮过的（为了两人的回归，Mabel坚持要他把自己打理干净）。他穿了一件有些旧的海军蓝风衣，里面是件灰色的T恤，下身穿了黑色的牛仔裤和看起来很舒服的运动鞋。相反，Mable的头发剪到了肩胛骨，发尾仍旧留有可爱的波浪卷。她身着一件轻薄舒适的浅粉色毛衣，腿上是牛仔短裤，脚蹬人字拖。

“看看你们俩，走了之后反而长势惊人。”Stan骄傲地嘟哝着，Ford也点点头。两位叔公的脸上长了更多的皱纹，皮肤也被轻微晒黑了，但其他地方看上去并没有什么变化。不过他们确实看起来营养充足、体格健壮。  
“你们两个老家伙也不赖啊。”Mabel笑着说。Ford和Stan不约而同地大笑起来，又把双胞胎拉进一个短暂的拥抱。

“在派对开始前最好先把你们安顿好了。”Ford说。Dipper和Mabel点点头以示同意。

“等等。”Mabel突然说道。她转过身扫视了一会儿人群，才意识到金发女郎早已不在他们之前看到的地方了。“算了，我们大概是错过了。”她有些生气。Dipper揉了揉她的头发：“没关系，我们会在派对上见到她的。”

然后他又问他的叔公们：“我的车该停在哪里？”

Stan指着宅邸左边的鹅卵石路面说：“顺着那条路就能开到泳池边的屋子。车停在那后面就行。我和这个书呆子还有货要卸，我们派对上见。”然后他们四人犹豫了一会儿。虽然知道个人行李必须在派对开始前就安放好，但谁都不愿离开。

“没问题，一会儿见。”Dipper打破了令人尴尬的沉默。他努力使自己听上去快活些，但短暂相聚后的再度分离近乎是痛苦的。Mabel拉起Dipper的手朝两位叔公挥了挥，又拉着他上了车。他们渐行渐远时，Mabel握紧了她的手提包。Dipper知道，分别对她来说也同样痛苦，但再过几个小时，他们就又可以见面了。他们等了这么久，并不急在这一时。

——————————

“Mabel？”

“怎么了，我可爱的弟弟？”Mabel在看见Dipper正把一个带波尔卡斑点的粉色箱子朝屋里拖之后，决定故作无辜。

“你应该记得我们讨论过你的那堆毛绒玩具吧？”

“我有点印象。”

那个大箱子被Dipper甩进客厅的瞬间，色彩鲜艳的毛绒玩具熊和兔子雪崩一般涌了出来。Mabel尽她最大的努力摆出一副扑克脸，说：“我发誓我一点都不知道他们怎么会出现在这里的。大概是他们舍不得我就自己偷跑出来了。”

Dipper捡起一只浅紫色的玩具熊：“幸亏这栋屋子里有差不多五个卧室，不然你就只能和抱抱熊先生说再见了。”

Mabel把玩具熊从Dipper手里抢过来，朝他吐了吐舌头：“但现在他们能有自己的房间了！”

Dipper叹了口气：“Mabel，他们不能有自己的房间。他们可以待在你工作室的壁橱里。”

“你说了算，聪明鬼。”Mabel说，一边开始拖拽她另一箱衣服。

这栋房子的大小让双胞胎惊讶。如果不是有指示牌，他们刚到时还怀疑是否来错了地方。这栋屋子有两层高，内置五间卧室、三间浴室，还有一个可以俯瞰户外景色的露台。客厅和餐厅的设施一应俱全（还有一个让双胞胎打定主意等一下要囤货的饮料吧台），而厨房则被崭新的料理器具和基础的食品杂货填满了，比如麦片、牛奶、poptart（北美的一种形似吐司饼干零食）。双胞胎决定等见到McGucket老头时给他一个熊抱，毕竟他为他们准备了这么多东西。

过分舒适的生活环境让双胞胎有些不适应。他们感激能享用这一切，但这并不是他们习惯的生活。在之前的四年中，他们或是住在拥挤的宿舍，或是与他人分享一间公寓，因而属于自己的私人空间对两人来说是个陌生的概念。这种变化让他们有些紧张，又觉得自己似乎长大了一些，另一些时候则是两者皆有。

他们花了两三个小时才把行李从汽车和U-Haul牌拖车中拿出来，并放置到对应的房间里。Dipper要把拖车还回去，并在下一次Mabel回家把Waddles带来时再次租用它。双胞胎并不能一次性把Waddles和他的东西带过来，比方说用于临时搭建猪圈的篱笆和两人为他辛苦搭建的巨大“狗”窝。

Mabel花了很久才为派对做好准备，Dipper只得耐心地等她下楼。他早已换下牛仔裤，穿上了红蓝相间的游泳裤和沙滩鞋，但上身仍然穿着他的风衣和T恤。从门外传来的人们聊天和跑动的声音让他急不可耐，但两人答应过对方要一起出门。Mabel终于穿着粉红色的比基尼泳装出现在楼梯口，外面套一件过长的蓝色衬衫。她的头发盘了起来，脚上仍穿着之前的人字拖。Dipper走到门口等她下楼。

“紧张吗，老弟？”她走到旁边轻声问他，明显有些焦虑。“嗯。你也是？”她吞了一口口水：“有点。”Dipper抬起了他的手肘，她的姐姐犹豫着挽住了他。“没问题的。”她有些激动。两扇大门被两人一同推开，迎接他们的是站在泳池边围绕的草坪上的全镇居民。十年前他们结交过的所有人都来了。经历过湮灭之日的人们都来了。双胞胎跨出门槛，人们开始转头看向他们。紧接着两人便看到了宅邸上空悬挂着的横幅。

“Welcome Back to Gravity Falls”


	2. 第一章：欢迎回来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的翻译和校对过程真是磨人的小妖精……
> 
> 以及真的好想飞速把接下来的全翻译完啊，故事里的很多情节我都很喜欢，人物也近乎没有OOC（就算时间线设定是在十年以后）。

Dipper开始头晕目眩。他和Mabel正穿过人山人海，应付着来自每个人无尽的提问和热情。一张张熟悉的面孔在他眼前逐渐趋向模糊：Manly Dan、Lazy Susan、Tad Strange，其他人也一样。他终于在一小时后踉跄着跌出了拥挤的人群，试图呼吸些新鲜空气，不经意间撞上了另一个人。

 

他嘟哝着道歉，却听到了熟悉的声音：“嘿。”Dipper抬头，看见他的老友Wendy正站在面前。他微笑着拥抱了她：“好久不见，Corduroy。”“好久不见，Pines。”

 

两人分开后，她后退一步打量着他：“真是难得，你终于比我高了！”Dipper笑着说：“当然，我现在都比Mabel高了。”Wendy的头发还是出乎意料的长，只是今天被她编了起来，垂在背后。她身穿一件连体式泳装，在外面套了条短裤。

 

Dipper这才发现泳池里的水还没被任何人碰过。双胞胎和两位叔公仍是人声喧嚷中的焦点。

 

他脑中的开关咔哒一声响，让他觉得自己不得不做些什么了。

 

Dipper的目光越过人群，发现Mabel正同Candy和Grenda开心地大笑着，脸上还挂着泪水。他朝Wendy转过头。

 

“Wendy，想不想跟我和Mabel一起让这个派对真正燥起来？”Wendy挑眉，声音里带着玩笑般的惊讶：“之前那个动不动就脸红的小子去哪儿了？”

 

“他还在这儿。虽然他没在这个镇上长大，但这里是他的家，就像他从未离开过一样。”Dipper声音里透出明显的笑意，“这次我真的回家了。”

 

两人谨慎地讨论着计划，把Mabel也拉了过来。双胞胎调整好泳装后爬上水滑梯，Wendy则耐心地在跳水台上等待两人就位。Dipper爬到最顶端，准备好后向Wendy发出信号，于是她立刻炮弹一般地跳入水中，留下一声大喊：“派对开始了！”

 

Candy和Grenda在看到Mabel的信号后开始大声播放摇滚歌曲。Mabel挂在梯子上随着节拍晃动身体，导致Dipper在她之前就滑了下去。她在他大叫时本能地抓住了他，似乎是在怕他会掉下去摔死一样。

 

Dipper抬头看着正捏着他手腕的Mabel，忍不住大笑起来。她明显意识到了自己的错误，于是装模作样地大喊一声：“我不会放手的，Jack！”通常情况下，不由分说就把他拖进情景剧里的Mabel会让Dipper万分尴尬（都要感谢她那该死的高中戏剧社），但至少他看过《泰坦尼克号》，对里面的个别台词还算熟悉，不像那次她试图让他唱的《魔幻迷宫》里的一首歌。Mabel绝对是生错时代了，他想。随后他也故作感动地喊了回去：“我也不会，Rose！”

 

下一秒他便意识到她松手了。他在管道里横冲直撞，背朝地落进了水中，鼻腔和口腔里全是水。他浮起来，咳嗽着向池边游去，一捧水却紧接着从天而降。Mabel从深水区浮上来，正在朝他大笑。

 

越来越多的人加入了双胞胎和Wendy，开始相互泼水。Dipper和Mabel就要在骑脖子游戏中战胜Robbie和Tambry了，但Dipper被烤肉的味道分了心。Tambry趁机把Mabel拽下他的肩，于是双胞胎一同跌入水里。Dipper看着Mabel忿忿不平的样子哈哈大笑。他捏了一下她鼓起的脸颊，说：“我去看看有什么吃的。”随后留下正准备与二人再度开战的Mabel独自离开了。

 

Dipper拿毛巾简单擦了擦身体，套上T恤顺着食物的香气走，结果心不在焉地撞入了某人的怀中。那人手中拿着的红色饮料杯被碰掉了，饮料洒得到处都是。“卧槽。真对不起，你在喝什么？我会再给你拿一杯的。”Dipper在那人反应过来之前飞快地捡起了杯子。“没关系。”这个声音听起来诡异的熟悉。他认不出这个声音，却也并不急着刨根问底。他不再需要知道所有的答案了。

 

Dipper仔细地打量了一下这个被他撞到的人，发现他其实就是那几个Dipper没认出的人之一。他肤色苍白，有层次感的时髦金发大部分被梳向了左边，样貌与Dipper年纪相仿，却比他略高上几英寸。黄色的太阳镜在他脸上反射了一部分太阳光，而他的泳裤和T恤都是纯黑色。

 

“我真的很抱歉。顺便说一句，我是Dipper。”Dipper朝他伸出手。青年盯着他看了一会儿才握住他的手，“很高兴认识你，”他有些激动。“你们Pines真的很擅长开派对。”他说，似乎想同Dipper继续聊下去。

 

“这其实是我们的朋友准备的，为了迎接我们。”Dipper扫视着身旁的人山人海。“我没想到会有这么多人来。我们已经离开太久了，一般来说至少会有人忘了我们的。”话一出口他立刻后悔了。他本该享受派对，而不是朝一个才遇见的人伤春悲秋。Dipper你这个扫兴鬼。

 

青年却咧嘴笑了：“我可是听说你们在这里做了些惊天动地的大事。我是说你、你姐姐还有你的两位叔公。”Dipper挠了挠后脑勺，不好意思地别开视线：“你大概是对的。呃，能告诉我你的名字吗？”

 

“当然。我叫——”

 

“Dipper，速度滚过来吃你的汉堡！”Stan从烤肉架旁朝他吼。Dipper早已忘记自己最初的目标了。

 

“你看，他叫我们了。想弄点东西吃吗？”Dipper问。“当然。”金发青年跟着Dipper走到烤肉架旁，发现有些食物早已被摆到了自助餐台上。

 

Dipper把手中的塑料杯丢进垃圾箱，在看到食物之前就开始流口水。

 

Ford在Stan把蔬菜和佐料摆上自助餐台的时候接管了烤肉架。Dipper和他的朋友抓起几个纸质托盘，在别人察觉到自助餐的存在之前，飞快地把食物堆上了自己的盘子。

 

当他问哪里有地方坐时，Stan指了指Soos和挺着大肚子的Melody所在的野餐桌。“我一会儿就过去。”Stan说，一边向自己的盘子里加东西。

 

Dipper向他的旧友飞奔而去。金发青年落在后面，同Stan聊起了天。

 

“好久不见！”Soos拥抱了他。这是Dipper今天收到的最有力的熊抱，而他也拼尽全力抱了回去。他放开Soos，看了看怀孕八个月的Melody。她也在看着他们，但脸上带着些疲惫。Soos在短信中说，她这几天比往日更容易困倦。

 

“好久不见，Mel。”Dipper轻声说，一边弯下身小心地拥抱她，随后坐在了他们旁边。“我们大家一听你们要回来都开心疯了！”Soos兴奋地说，一边在他的妻子旁坐下。“恭喜你们大学毕业！”Melody也十分激动。她面带倦意，但Dipper知道她现在同Soos一样高兴。

 

“谢谢，我——”他的声音被放到桌子中央的六罐冰镇啤酒打断了。“厉害了我的叔公。”他伸手抓了一瓶。Stan叔公在Dipper身旁坐了下来，而那位金发青年拉开一把椅子，坐在了他们对面。

 

“来见见William，”Stan示意Soos和Melody，“我之前提到过他。”

 

Dipper有些困惑：“你们认识？”两位叔公是在十年前离开小镇的，而William看起来并不比他大多少，除非他眼角的老人鱼尾纹被那副墨镜遮住了，但这明显也不太可能。这件事说不通，但Dipper能耐心地等他的叔公解释清楚。

 

“没错。我和我的书呆子兄弟周游世界的时候遇见他了，这小子说想和我们一起回重力泉。对了，我有事儿得和你们兄妹俩说说。”Stan伸出手点了点他，随后转向Soos和Melody。Dipper觉得他大概是想说他们收留了一个非法偷渡的移民。

 

这又不是他干过的最令人惊讶的事，他想。“我想问问能不能让他给你打工。不用付他多少钱，主要是能让Melody有空歇歇。我知道你一直在担心她的身体。”

 

可Dipper还是觉得奇怪，毕竟两位叔公从未在邮件中提起过这个与他们一同旅行的青年。他瞥了一眼William，发现他正在看着决定他未来命运的两人谈话，同时咬了一口汉堡。他看起来很轻松。这足以让Dipper不再怀疑他，就算连他自己也不知道是为什么。

 

Soos有些尴尬的抓了抓后脑勺：“我觉得还是现在告诉你们比较好。神秘小屋这个暑假要暂时关门了。我和Melody昨晚刚决定要去波特兰找她的父母住上三个月，学点儿为人父母的经验什么的。”Melody轻轻嗯了一声。“好吧好吧，你想去就去。但现在机票钱是不是很高？夏天毕竟是最忙的时候。”Stan说。

 

“机票钱要从商店的盈利里出，但自从你们打算回来之后生意就非常不错，所以应该没问题。”Soos回答，声音中带着明显的犹疑。

 

Dipper打算说些什么，却被谁打了一拳。“我和小Dipper可以在你们走的时候经营小屋。”他听见身后传来一个兴致勃勃的声音，随后感到有人靠到了他的背上。“对吧，Dipper？”Mabel问他，一边看着Stan和Soos。“当然，我们会帮忙的。你们什么时候走？”

 

“下周。太感谢了，我想我再也找不到比你们俩更好的朋友了。”Soos和Melody都笑了。“没错，这次多亏了你们俩。或许应该是你们三个，毕竟现在没有理由不雇佣William了。”Dipper转头，看见William的脸上露出了大大的笑容：“放心交给我吧，老板。”

 

Mabel端着一盘子的食物在William对面坐下，又叫来Ford叔公，强迫他同Dipper和Stan挤在一起。他们谈论着自己的所见所闻，直到Melody和Soos觉得是时候回家了。Melody看上去十分疲乏，所以没有人提出异议。

 

Dipper去冰柜里拿了六七瓶啤酒，这样其他人就不用再站起来了。他在Soos和Melody之前的位置上坐下。

 

“真不错，我的孙侄女和外甥终于可以和我们这两个老头子一起喝酒了。”Stan笑了笑，抿一口他的第二瓶酒。

 

Mabel也笑了起来，放下手中的第五个空瓶子。“没错，但我得说我比他强不少。Dipper也许比我高那么一点儿，但我还是我们俩之中更厉害的那一个。”她开心地说，把两个大拇指竖起来朝向自己。Dipper轻哼一声，抓起了他的第六瓶啤酒，像是要证明什么：“那次你在不宿醉的情况下能喝过我只不过是运气好而已。”

 

“那来比比如何？谁最后喝到十瓶，谁就必须给Waddles洗一个月的澡！”Mabel眯起眼，露出一个有些疯狂的笑容。“这不公平，这个条件只有你能得到好处！不如这样，假设我赢了，我们就给Waddles做顿早饭，怎么样？”Dipper和她开玩笑。Mabel做了个鬼脸，抓起被她团成球的纸巾扔向他。William的大笑从桌子另一端传过来：“你们俩真是太有意思了！”他只喝了三瓶半，但脸颊已经有些红了。

 

“也许你们俩今晚不该喝这么多。明天我们要收拾行李，还得打扫房间。”Ford赶紧岔开话题。“我觉得——老天。那是Paz吗？”Mabel的视线越过她的叔公停在了几米之外。他们之前见到的那个身材高挑的金发女郎就站在那里。Mabel飞快地向她跑去，然后抱住了她。Pacifica朝Dipper的方向看过去，两人尴尬地挥了挥手，随后她把Mabel拽走了。

 

Dipper瞥一眼他的手表，发觉现在已经是十点半了。这块防水的福尔摩斯鸭手表是Mabel送他的十五岁生日礼物。酒精的作用如同一记重锤，在他站起来时险些让他跌到地上。

 

“我觉得我需要喝点儿水。”他边说边朝冰柜走去，却失望地发现里面只有啤酒和汽水了。他记得别墅里有些瓶装水被放在冰箱中，于是便朝屋子所在的方向走去。

 

Dipper还没走到一半就被谁抓住手臂，把他朝另一个方向拖。

 

“Mabel，你到底要把我拖到哪里去啊，我还要——”他看见一把玩具水枪抵在他面前，于是便把口中剩下的一半话给吞了回去。“别出声。想活命就跟着我走。”Mabel试图故作严肃，却在说出最后一个音节时忍不住开始大笑。Dipper觉得，今晚他大概是睡不了了。


	3. 第三章：水枪大战和暴风骤雨

Dipper看着Mabel在一群人面前踱步。她显然是把自己当成长官，把朋友们当成她的团队了。在她的那些有点儿酒精上头的水枪野战队员中，有Dipper、Wendy、Candy、Grenda、Robbie、Tambry、Thompson、Pacifica，还有William。其他人要么不想离开泳池，要么已经烂醉如泥，无法参与了。

 

“听好了你们这群小辣鸡！现在是立规矩的时候了。首先，要是你身上沾了水，你就得出局！其次，不许朝他人扔水枪！最后，如果你输了，你就要接受来自赢家的惩罚！听明白了？”

 

“什么惩罚？”Thompson低声下气地问。

 

Mabel淘气地眨了眨眼：“等你输了你就知道了。”Dipper能听见有几位参赛者在紧张的吞口水。

 

“在我吹响哨子后，你们有三分钟的时间找地方藏起来，然后就可以开打了。游泳池、泳池小屋，以及主宅禁止进入。大致上，我们应该把范围控制在房子周围的树林里。三分钟结束时我会再吹一次哨子！大家准备好了吗？”她嘴上这么问，却并没有给任何人回答的时间就吹响了挂在她脖子上的哨子。

 

大家立刻散开，纷纷跑向环绕着宅邸的树木。Dipper决定藏在离主宅较近的位置，抱着人们不会从四面八方对他进行围攻的希望和安全感。他还未找到一个好的藏身点就被地上的什么东西绊住，脸朝下摔到了地上。他疼得抽抽，恢复之后才意识到是什么把他绊倒的。是草坪上的喷水系统。Dipper还从未能这么快就想出一个计划。Mabel说的是一旦身上沾了水，就出局了。她可没说必须是水枪里的水。喷水系统的控制板应该在一个小屋而不是主宅里。他只需要找到它。

 

一声哨音穿透空气，Dipper知道他必须尽快行动。游戏正式开始了。

 

他迅速站起来，开始在树林中慢跑，希望能找到一个木屋或别的什么看上去像园丁们专用的地方。他听见身后的灌木丛里有动静，便毫不迟疑地用水枪向声音来源处射击。

 

那人以不可思议的速度闪开了，但Dipper立刻发现，那是William。“我知道你是新来的，所以现在赶紧离开，我这次放你一马。”Dipper说，故意让自己听起来自高自大。William大笑起来，给水枪打气后说道：“我想你不明白这里真正的危险人物是谁。”他迅速瞄准，但Dipper动作优雅地闪开了，随后解除了William的武器，把他的枪扔到了灌木丛里。这几年在大学里同Mabel玩的僵尸捉人游戏让他学会了不少。

 

Dipper还未能够享受他小小的胜利就被William的一记扫腿绊倒了，而他正飞快地向他的枪跑去。Dipper迅速站起来，在William寻找他的枪时向他的反方向跑去。他不能耽误他的主要计划。发现目标时，他的心脏漏跳了一拍。这间小屋位于一个绿树成荫的小斜坡的底部。就在他要跑过去时，他听到身后传来了脚步声。Dipper转身，看见William举起水枪指着他：“真是聪明。怪不得你没有趁我捡枪时攻击我。”

 

听见他夸自己聪明，Dipper忍不住笑了：“多谢夸奖。我大概是有赢的天赋吧。”他闪开枪口突然喷出的水花朝William冲了过去。但这一次William早有准备，反而解除了Dipper的武器。丢失了武器后Dipper的防守失效，也失去了平衡。他摔倒时拽住了William的枪。由于枪的另一头被William牢牢攥着，他也被拽倒，同Dipper一起滚下了斜坡。两人在向下翻滚过程中都在争夺水枪的控制权。最后William压在Dipper身上，用打好气的水枪指着他的脸。

 

“有遗言吗？”

 

“请告诉我的姐姐，我坚持战斗到了最后一刻。”Dipper故作豪迈状。两人互相瞪了一秒，随即不约而同地大笑起来。Dipper感到有什么东西掉在了他的胸上。是那副黄色的太阳镜。他抬起头。

 

一双黄色的眼睛正居高临下地盯着他。在看到中间嵌着的黑色瞳仁时，他的心脏近乎停止了跳动。

 

“Bill。”

 

Dipper想要求救，但一只手在他发出声音之前捂住了他的嘴。“听着，Pine Tree。只要你乖乖地保持安静，我就放你走。”Dipper的大脑还浸泡在几小时前灌下的酒精中，无法理清思路。他对Bill又踢又打，推着他的胸膛试图让他离开自己。

 

Bill只是失望地叹了口气，眼中的黄色有几秒钟变成了蓝色。他放下捂住Dipper嘴的那只手，转而抓牢Dipper的双手把它们压在他胸前，又用另一只手把水枪塞到泳裤的口袋里，最后从兜里掏出了手机。

 

Dipper试图用这个机会求援，但很快意识到自己发不出声音。他更不清楚Bill在用手机做什么。为什么这个傻子要带着手机来打水枪？等一下，他是在发短信吗？一个封住我喉咙还若无其事地坐在我身上的恶魔，在发短信。科科。

 

Bill轻快地把手机塞回口袋，从地上拽起Dipper，以他无法反抗的惊人力道把他拖进了小屋。很好，我知道了他的秘密，他要在没人知道的地方把我灭口了。不过也许我能先结果了他？

 

Dipper被丢进了小屋，Bill挡在门口以防他逃跑。“听着，小鬼，我不会对你做什么，所以别像看杀人犯一样盯着我了。今天晚上所有人都是安全的。”Dipper仍是毫不松懈地瞪着他。他并不打算放松警惕，一秒也不行。Bill朝他笑了笑：“如果你认为你脸上的表情能阻止我在我愿意时毫不留情地杀掉你，那可真是太天真了。虽说目前我还不想这么干，只不过提一句。”他迅速的加上了后一句话，然后冷笑一声。“你很快就会知道我为什么回来了，Pine Tree。”

 

他的语气听起来十分邪恶。Dipper隐约觉得他说完后会发出一长串诡异的笑声，然而什么都没有。在接下来漫长而令人烦闷的一分钟里，在Bill盯着他一举一动的目光下，他觉得不如完成他之前的那个计划，于是打开了喷水系统。他听见吸气声和咒骂声从树林里传来，试图轻笑几声，却再次失望地发现根本没有声音从他的嘴里传出来。

 

Bill替他笑了几声：“真是服了你了，Pine Tree，就连最后一刻都是这么残忍。但很抱歉，最终的胜利者只有一个。”他迅速掏出自己的水枪朝Dipper扫射，而后者早已无路可逃。就算知道这没什么用，Dipper还是开始搜肠刮肚，尝试把每一个能朝青年丢过去的诅咒都说出来。他一拳打在小屋的墙壁上。Bill的笑声近乎是之前的两倍大：“真是有趣，Pine Tree。我想我还从未见过像你一样因为游戏而变得如此愤怒的人类。”Dipper听见他的话后翻了个白眼。他这样愤怒绝对不仅仅是因为游戏。

 

“你在这儿啊。”熟悉的声音从门外响起。Dipper想向Stan叔公求救，但在他被他停止工作的声道出卖之前，Stan走了进来。“接下来交给我吧。”他对Bill说。后者的眼睛飞快地闪过一丝蓝色。他愉快地说：“玩得开心。”随后迅速离开了小屋。

 

“这他妈是怎么一回事？”Dipper近乎狂怒地大吼，但在发觉自己又能说话后突然感到一阵轻松。

 

“还记得之前我说要找你和你姐姐谈谈吗？大致就是关于这件事。”Stan严肃地说。愤怒刺穿了Dipper：“你知道他是Bill？你骗了我们？”他后退了一步，动作中带着轻蔑的敌视。Stan深吸了一口气，又缓缓地吐出，强迫自己变的耐心些：“你能不能至少听我说说究竟是怎么一回事？在我们一起对付过那么多破事儿之后，你难道只对我有一丁点儿的信心吗？”

 

Dipper吞了一口口水，双眼仍旧盯着地面。他转身背对他的叔公，伸手关掉了喷水系统。“告诉我一切。”他安静的说。Stan露出了如释重负的笑容：“当然了，小鬼。不过这故事很长，注意别走神，我也懒得再重复一遍。”Dipper转身，朝他理解地点了点头。

 

“那天是我和Ford决定出海的日子。阳光特别好，一切都不能更称心如意了。”

 

——————————

 

在两人欣赏着大兵Stan二号时，Stan拍了拍他兄弟的肩。这艘船承载了他们的骄傲与欢乐，而现在是时候起航了。Ford首先想探索的地方自然是百慕大三角，它是七大洋中最神秘的地方。

 

他们清晨便出发了，感觉十分良好，毕竟两人在实践自己等待了一辈子的梦想。直到那天晚上，他们才意识到有位偷渡客正在甲板下方等着他们。

 

当他们发现这个不肯直视他们的金发男孩时，两人都不太高兴。他们开始制定返回港口的计划。小男孩明显是太年轻了，不能让他独自旅行，更别提同几个陌生人一起。他的年龄应该不会超过十四五岁，极有可能是个试图离家出走的青少年。

 

Stan告诉他，他们正在返回港口的路上，于是男孩开始焦躁不安。

 

“不，你们不必这么做！”金发男孩坚持着。“我们当然要这么做，小鬼。你的家里人会想你的。”Stan同样坚持，Ford则在查看他们的坐标。“没人会想我的，除了你们俩没人能帮我了。”他说，一边咬紧了牙关。他似乎不愿承认这一点。

 

“小鬼，就算我很佩服你离家出走追逐梦想的勇气，你也还是个小鬼。况且我并不打算把绑架这项罪名再加到我那一长串的重罪名单上。”

 

“你是说，我的重罪名单。”Ford迅速补了一句，随即轻咳一声。

 

“我不是小鬼！”男孩抬起头盯着他们，金色的双眼中快速闪过一抹红，中间镶嵌的黑色瞳仁缩了缩。随后他意识到自己正躺在地上，在Stan的拳头落在他肚子上之前努力喘着气。两人的响动引起了Ford的注意，他立即冲向他的双胞胎：“Stanley你傻了吗？居然对一个孩子动手？”

 

“那不是个孩子，那是Cipher！我们必须敲晕他才能让这个孩子恢复意识！”Stanley举起拳头，却被Ford拦住了。“你先冷静。我们不能揍这个孩子。Cipher附身在容器中的时候不能使用魔力，我们只能等。我去拿绳子。”

 

Bill看着他们把他的双手绑起来，没有一点要反抗的意思。Ford带他到船舱里，把他锁在墙上，又拉来一把椅子坐在了他面前。他的眼中透着坚定：“你到底想做什么，Cipher？我本以为你逃不过那次记忆抹杀。”

 

Bill唇角微翘：“我告诉你了不就没意思了吗？”

 

“这是谁的身体？”

 

“这不是任何人的身体。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“就是说，”他索性咧开嘴，笑容在脸上延展得更广了，“这个容器在为我所用之前就是空的。”

 

Ford露出一副被恶心到了的表情：“你是说这是具尸体？”

 

“不完全是，六指老头儿。不管你怎么想，短时间之内我是不会离开这具身体的。”

 

沉默在紧张的对峙中弥漫开来，直到Bill再次开口。

 

“我可以告诉你更多你想知道的，如果你给我水和食物的话。”他垂下眼，声音中透着被什么击败后的安静。Ford皱起眉，仔细把男孩打量了一遍。他很瘦，近乎是皮包骨的孱弱。Bill从未特别注意过他的容器的健康问题，也从未附身人类这么久，甚至到了他真真切切需要食物的地步（即使他出于好奇会尝尝零食），所以为什么要再费劲喂饱这一个呢？

 

Ford没再说话，转而走进舱室连带的小厨房中，拿出一瓶水和一个晚餐面包。他决定等Bill给出他想要的答案时再给他更多食物。就算他骗了他，被他占据身体的男孩也会需要一些营养。Ford不情愿地解开Bill身上的绳子，把水和面包递给他。Bill狼吞虎咽，几乎只咬两口便吞下了整个面包，又只用了一口就把瓶中的水喝了个底朝天。他扔下瓶子，抬起手腕抹抹嘴。

 

“那么现在我想知道，你是怎样获得这具身体的，以及它的主人是谁。”

 

“是我。长话短说，那个关于湮灭之夜的预言不仅告诉了你们击败我的方法，也向我揭示了了我有可能会被立即打败的事实。我并不知道具体的细节，于是我就在湮灭之夜的第一天创造了这具身体，在我被击败后供我躲藏。我只要使用某个古老的力量就行了，就这么简单。”

 

“所以你是希望我相信你没有占据一个无辜孩子的身体了？”Ford扬起眉毛，语气中流露出怀疑。“随你怎么想，老头儿。事实就是如此，也不会改变。”

 

“为什么来找我们？你知道我们两人对你恨之入骨，而且我们也有能力再次召集预言中的人，把你送回你的次元。”

 

Bill深吸了一口气，脸上的表情扭曲了，像是要说出一件他无论如何都不想承认的事：“听着，六指老头儿。你画的那个小圈子不可能再用来对付我了。在我的魔力回到我身上之前，我会一直被困在这里。”他的双眼带着近乎绝望的严肃凝视着Ford。“能够摆脱我的唯一办法，就是杀死这具身体。”

 

“打住，等一下。所以你们俩本可以杀掉那个不属于任何人的身体，从此以后永远摆脱他了？为什么你们没这么做？”Dipper问。那个潜在的答案开始在他的意识深处躁动不安，蜜蜂般蛰了他一下又一下。他并不想真的知道答案，但这与他的家人的安全息息相关，他必须要了解这一切。

 

“小鬼，你真的觉得我和Ford会看着一个十四岁孩子的脸，然后决定杀了他吗？再者说，万一他对Ford撒谎了怎么办？”Stan严肃地说。

 

Dipper低下头，有些愧疚地说：“我没考虑到这一点。但为什么你们没通知我和Mabel？我们也许能帮你们查出什么。”

 

“现在你长大了，可以帮我们这个忙，但你会告诉一个十三岁的孩子，你的脑子里正在考虑杀死一个有可能是人的鬼东西吗？”

 

Dipper摇了摇头，闷闷不乐地说：“不会。”于是Stan继续说了下去：“我们决定等你们长大后再说出实情，但这件事在我们心里憋得越久，对你们开口就越难。你们俩都过得很不错，我们也不想拿我们的麻烦来打扰你们的生活。我和书呆子把一切都打理得很好，毕竟Bill现在不得不依赖我们，而我们也没准备好要杀了他，就这么一直僵持着。等我们靠了岸，Ford对他做了些测试，又把他的照片发给一个老同事，在失踪人口数据库里找了找，也并没有发现什么证据能证明这具身体是他偷来的。”

 

“那么，让你们决定仁慈地放他一马的又是什么？”Dipper语气中的冷漠比他自己预想的要浓一些。

 

“头几年我们真是如履薄冰。他似乎并不打算伤害我们，但我和Ford轮流值夜盯着他。体力活儿对他来说是个新鲜东西，我们也得教他怎样使用和照顾人类的身体。”说到这里，Stan打了个寒颤。“最终他证明了他还比较有用，但我们俩仍对他有所防备，直到那天，我们在暴风骤雨中穿越了大西洋。”

 

“Stanley，再固定一下货物！”Ford吼道，一边紧紧抓住船舵，试图尽最大的努力让船不偏离航线。Bill正抓着一个被海浪拍打得越来越松散的板条箱，近乎在船板上站不住脚。Stan在风暴中摸索着绳子。

 

Bill支撑不住了。一个板条箱狠狠地撞到了Stan身上。他飞出了甲板。时间的流速似乎缓了下来。Bill大吼一声，双手抓住Stan的脚踝，他的脚在甲板上打滑。栏杆是现在唯一能支撑他的东西。在Stan挣扎着寻找抓握点时，Ford惊恐万分，却什么都不能做。如果他放弃掌舵，整艘船或许就会被大浪打翻。

 

Stanley长叹一口气，朝Bill大喊：“放手吧，小鬼。一定要保证Ford安全到达港口，明白了吗！”

 

“当然了，你这个红帽子老头儿。但我一点儿都不擅长服从命令。你今晚死不了。”Bill努力让自己听起来自以为是，但话一出口却变成了惶恐不安。在他手中，Stan的脚踝渐渐滑落，他金色的双眼充满惊惧，逐渐睁大。Stan最后一次见这幅表情是在精神图景里，他打了Bill一拳的那次。他的脚踝从Bill手中滑落，视野中的一切都被染成了蓝色。下一刻，他只知道暴风雨已经平息，天空中细雨飘渺，而自己正躺在甲板上。他抬起头，看见Bill正大惊失色地盯着自己的双手。

 

“老头儿，我又有魔法了。”

 

“所以他靠救你一命恢复了一部分魔力。”这不是个疑问句。“如果Bill没有溜上你们的船，你就会死。”这也不是个疑问句。Dipper盯着地面，心中五味杂陈，更多的却是麻木。为什么他会这么冷静？他应该担心、害怕，甚至愤怒。然而他什么也感觉不到。

 

Stan轻声笑了笑：“没错，小鬼。如果不是Bill几次三番救我们俩的命，我和Ford很可能就回不来了。”

 

“你们怎么能确定他不是在恢复魔力之前利用你们来照顾他自己？”

 

“我估摸你听了之后要炸。我们与他做了个交易。”

 

“你们什——”Dipper在看到他叔公脸上疲惫的神情时主动截住了话头。“什么交易？”

 

“一旦他恢复原形就必须离开这个次元。作为交换，我们会帮他适应人类的身体和生活。”

 

“但你怎么知道他不会食言？”Dipper也有些累了。他早已打定主意，回到泳池小屋后就缩在自己的毯子下面大睡一场。他今天已经没有多余的能量来应付这件事了。

 

“说实话，我们不知道。但我们至少有那么一丁点儿信心，毕竟如果你同一个人一起生活了十年，你们之间总该有些相互信任才是。”

 

Dipper的脸上阴云密布。同他的叔公们一起生活了十年的人是Bill。像个蠕虫一样钻进了他们生活的人是Bill。亲眼目睹了Stan和Ford这些年来所见所闻的人是Bill。毁了他们回归派对的人是Bill。“我得回屋了。我需要些时间来，好好想想。”Dipper试图让自己听起来不那么灰心丧气。看着他风一般冲出了小屋，Stan谅解地点了点头。Dipper回到派对上，发现人们已经开始离开了。他想，至少要对几个人道句晚安和再见，而不是直接消失。

 

眼角的余光扫到了什么亮晶晶的东西。他看见Wendy、Pacifica和Mabel大笑着，浑身上下盖满了亮片。他正要走过去询问发生了什么，却突然被亮片糊了一头一脸。他转过头，看见Bill正在大笑。Dipper冲到他面前，猛地抓住他的衣领：“你他妈在做什么？”

 

“Dipper，像我们一样感激地接受惩罚吧！”他听见Mabel醉醺醺的声音从远处传来。对了，那个游戏。我输了。他放开Bill，转身向女孩子们走去。“我该回去洗澡睡觉了。”“你说什么？兄弟，你太弱了，是不是开始提前衰老了？”Mabel哼了一声。Dipper微笑着揉了揉她的头发：“对对对，我是老了。记得别玩到太晚。Wendy，Paz，能再次见到你们真是太好了，等我们安顿好了一定要再聚一聚。”

 

Pacifica有些不自然的笑笑。Wendy轻轻锤了他一拳：“当然。”

 

他并不想就这么带着满身的亮片回屋，于是在房子外面的浴室里尽他最大的努力试图冲掉它们。闯进视野里的一抹金色引起了他的注意。“你就不能让我自己一个人待一会儿？”

 

“你这么说有点伤人啊，Pine Tree。我还觉得我给了你一个不错的第一印象呢。倒不是说“初次见面”那种，但你知道我的意思。”

 

Dipper没心思去看他脸上挂着的表情。他没能轻而易举地认出Bill，这让他的自尊有点接受不了。他最初是有些怀疑，却把这个念头愚蠢地压下去了。

 

他本可以伤害他的。或更糟一些，伤害Mabel。但他没有。一个细微的声音在他脑中唠唠叨叨。所有让他有复仇企图的人都被聚集在这里，等着他去毁灭，他却和他们一起跑来跑去，玩了一场水枪大战版的饥饿游戏。

 

“不要担心我会做什么。我现在想同你讲和，让过去的就成为过去吧。那两个老头儿就是这么做的。”

 

Dipper发出不满的呻吟声。他今晚真的太累了。“离Mabel远点。”他拼尽全力才说出这句话，随后进屋洗了个真正的澡，在床上彻底昏了过去。


	4. 第四章：宿醉与购物

Dipper在床上翻了个身，睁开眼瞥了瞥手机屏幕。现在是早晨八点多。他呻吟着翻了回去，又在床上舒服地翻来覆去了十分钟左右，才让自己的身体放弃再度强制休眠的欲望。他绝对没有准备好迎接新一天的到来。

 

他套上一件海军蓝的T恤，又穿上灰色短裤和黑色网球鞋。Mabel就算再过几个小时也不会醒，所以他觉得不如给自己做杯咖啡，再开始安置他的行李。他真的很喜欢他和Mabel屋中的家具和陈设。他的屋中有床，有放衣服的抽屉，有独立的衣帽间，窗户周围嵌着与墙壁一体的书架，还有一个独立的卫生间。淡蓝色墙纸遮盖了所有的墙壁，与同为淡蓝色的地毯共同烘托出一种酒店的氛围。整体上比他设想的豪华多了，但这毕竟是Northwest旧宅邸的一部分。

 

Dipper花了一两个小时安放他大部分的行李，剩下的几个箱子被他塞到了衣柜中。毕竟他只带来了他的衣服和书。他在大学里的室友才是那个持有各式各类海报而且承包了墙壁装潢的人。

 

不过他倒是有一个专门用于研究超自然现象的公告板。就像Mabel的剪贴簿一样，这是Dipper了解和追踪他曾经喜爱过的事物的方法。他在很久之前就发觉了，即使重力泉是太平洋西北部异常现象的高发中心，其他地区也会有偶然的怪异事件发生。这是他和Mabel两人在参与无数的野外旅行和探险活动时无意发现的。

 

手机的来电铃声把他从自己的思绪中拉了出来。他认出了叔公的新手机号，于是接通了：“喂？”

 

“早上好，小鬼！我做了些Stan私房煎饼。快去叫醒你姐姐，然后麻溜儿滚到主宅来。”

 

“行。你打算告诉她吗？就是那件事。”Dipper谨慎地问。

 

“当然，但不能当着Fiddleford和他儿子的面说。目前为止这还是个家族秘密。”

 

“嗯，这样最好。我现在就去叫Mabel。待会儿见。”                    

 

Dipper挂掉电话，转身上楼。Mabel占据了楼下两个互通的房间，相隔只一扇门。这对她来说非常方便，毕竟她有那么多手工艺术品。Dipper倒是不介意，不过两人一致同意把楼上的一间空房当成他的工作室，而剩下的那间屋子则用作客房，以防他们的大学同学或父母想来拜访他们。

 

Dipper敲了敲他姐姐房间的门，回答他的只有寂静。他透过门缝向房间里张望，看见她凌乱的棕色长发像面毯子似的在枕头上散得到处都是。亮片的痕迹从门口延伸至她的梳妆台，又从梳妆台延伸到了床边。而她则缩在毯子里，把自己包成了一个茧。他悄悄走近她的床边，温柔地说：“Mabes，该醒醒了。Stan叔公做了他的私房煎饼在等着我们呢。”Mabel嘟哝了一句什么，然而Dipper并没有听懂，只见她又翻了个身。“Mabel，如果你不起的话，我就要用极端手段制裁你了。”

 

她翻身在床上趴着，仍然没有做出回答。

 

于是Dipper一屁股坐在了她腰上凹下去的地方，故意压挤她。“Dipper，别闹！”她挣扎着朝他喊，却被自己茧型的毯子困住了。“如果我先下去收拾收拾，你会起吗？”“嗯，我等等就起。”Mabel把脸埋在枕头里，声音听起来像是服输了。等他一放开她，她便缓缓坐起来，死死盯住他不放。他几乎是立刻就后悔了，觉得不该对抗明显是宿醉未醒的姐姐的起床气。

 

“我去给你找点阿司匹林（一种止痛药），再煮杯咖啡。”他说，在她暴走之前迅速离开了房间。

 

Mabel终于从房间里出来了，身上穿着舒适的紧身裤和一件略大的毛衣。她抓起Dipper放在厨房流理台上的阿司匹林和水，吞下后转头瞥见一杯咖啡递到了她面前，于是嘟哝着接过来，抿了一口才说：“你真讨厌。”“你还不是也无数次地这么对付过我，至少我没像你挠我一样把你挠起来才罢休。”Dipper也毫不客气地回敬她，于是Mabel耸了耸肩。他知道她不得不承认他是对的。

 

在他们走去主宅的路上，已经打起精神的Mabel让Dipper松了一口气。如果Mabel能在她精神状态最好的时候来面对Bill的故事，那就再好不过了。他真的很想和她谈谈。他总想怀疑叔公们做这一切的用意，但他不能。头脑中另一个喋喋不休的声音告诉他，只要相信他的叔公们就好。但他却永远都不能相信Bill。

 

他们走进主宅，听见Ford向他们打招呼：“Dipper！Mabel！厨房在这边！”他示意他们跟上他。三人一同来到能容纳五十来人的餐厅，又走进厨房，看见Stan正在翻锅里的煎饼。Fiddleford和他的儿子Tate正坐在厨房角落里一张大小对他们来说更合适的桌子旁边。

 

Bi——不，是William，正倚在一张酒吧高脚凳上翻着手中的杂志。他穿着黑色的水洗牛仔裤和同样的黑色衬衫，戴着那副黄色太阳镜，看上去百无聊赖。Dipper决定先问候一下帮助过他和Mabel的人，暂时把Bill晾在了一边。

 

“McGucket，好久不见！”Dipper高兴地说，伸开手臂给了老人一个拥抱。Mabel跟过来，把两人一起揽入她的熊抱中。

 

“我的天啊真的是非常非常非常感谢你Fiddleford先生！多亏了你能让我们待在泳池小屋！那里真是太棒了！”Mabel终于放开了两人。“你们是Ford的孙侄女和外甥嘛，更别提你俩之前救了重力泉的大家一命。”老人朝他们笑了笑，双眼在镜片后面闪烁着慈祥的光芒。

 

“别提了，你也知道那是大家的功劳。没有你和你炫酷的发明，在修理那个黄金三角形*的时候我们无论如何都不可能变得那么帅气。”Mabel一口气说了好多。Dipper偷偷瞄了Bill一眼，发现他脸上的表情与之前别无二致，仍在浏览着杂志。于是Dipper心中莫名浮现一丝失望，又很庆幸他没做出什么反应。

 

在其他人再次开口之前，Stan把一盘热气腾腾，还在滋滋作响的Stan私房煎饼放在桌子中间供大家享用，又递给Bill另一个较小的盘子。Bill终于放下了杂志，开始对着他面前的食物狼吞虎咽。

 

Dipper和Mabel在Fiddleford和Tate身边坐下，听两人讲述他们最近的发明的细节。他们一直聊到了中午才罢休。Fiddleford和Tate向其他人道了再见，准备回地下室继续完成他们最近的作品。

 

Dipper站起来伸了个懒腰：“Mabel，我们也得走了，毕竟还有东西要买。”于是Mabel跟着他站起来，却又被Ford叫住了：“等一下，我有话要对你们俩说。”Mabel瞪大眼睛看着她的叔公，而Dipper却在盯着把脸藏到了杂志后面的Bill。

 

“什么事啊，Ford叔公？”Mabel问他，却不知道她是在逼他开口。

 

“这件事让我很难开口，所以我还是直说吧。William，其实是Bill。Bill Cipher。”

 

“哟。”Bill若无其事地说，目光仍旧黏在杂志上。

 

Dipper在Mabel开始颤抖的时候扶住了她的肩。“你——你开玩笑的吧。是不是啊，Ford叔公？”她把目光转向了她的另一个叔公，同时抓紧了弟弟放在她肩上的手。“Stan叔公？”

 

“这——这是怎么一回事？”她问，随即扭头看向Dipper。“你已经知道了？”Dipper摇摇头：“我也是在打完水枪后才知道的。”她打了他一拳，险些让他把肺咳出来。“为什么你没告诉我！”“你那时候醉了，浑身还沾满亮片，我不想……我想让你多玩一会儿，毕竟我知道我们今天要应付这件事，就在此时此刻。”

 

Mabel捏了捏她的鼻梁。Dipper知道宿醉的她仍然在头疼。“Mabel，我们可以解释这一切，如果你愿意听的话。”Mabel看着他们，严肃地点了点头，同昨晚上Dipper在Stan面前时的反应一模一样。

 

有了Ford在旁帮忙解释整个故事，一切听起来都容易多了。他不仅告诉他们，两人是如何针对Bill的约定拟定了一整份毫无漏洞的合约，也讲述了Bill把他们从食人族部落中救出来的故事，以及他是怎样保护两人不被百慕大三角的幽深海水吞没的。Dipper和Mabel已经完全意识到了在这场旅行中Bill缺席的严重后果——两位叔公是无论如何都不可能活着回来的。

 

Mabel转头看向Bill，发现他已经放下杂志，正在手机屏幕上划着什么。

 

在Mabel向Bill走过去时，Dippe谨慎地盯着他们的旧日死敌。“也就是说，你在航行中救了我的两位叔公，而且同意在你的魔力恢复之后不再打扰人类，是吗？”Bill从他的手机上抬起头，朝Mabel洋洋得意地笑了笑：“没错，Shooting Star。”于是Mabel立刻给了他一个拥抱。“谢谢你救了他们。”她轻声说。但在Bill反应过来之前，她便紧紧箍住他，把这个拥抱变成了她举世闻名的熊抱（她称作加强版熊抱，猜猜看它的威力吧）。Dipper看着Bill的脸色逐渐转为青紫，嘴角忍不住翘了起来。

 

“你要是敢背叛我们，我就把你丢去喂狼。就算是想想也不行。”Mabel严肃地说，随后松开了他。看着Bill边揉他的嗓子边喘气，Dipper压住了想要笑出声的冲动。他的姐姐已经变成了一个混蛋，而这让他很自豪。

 

“现在没问题了？大家都了解情况了？”Stan面带忧虑地问。Dipper捧着脸想了一会儿才说：“没问题了。不过我不会相信那个三角的。”他用手指点了点Bill。后者哼了一声：“没礼貌。”随后Dipper转向两位叔公：“但我相信你们俩，这一点永远都不会变。”Mabel就在此时举起了她的水瓶朝他们大喊：“别瞎腻歪了！”

 

“现在我们必须尽快去商场，回来之后还得收拾不少东西。”Dipper一边说，一边朝门口走去。“行，不过要你来开车。”Mabel要求道。

 

“介意我同你们一起去吗？”Bill终于缓过来了。Dipper和Mabel互看了一眼，随后Mabel转头对他说：“当然了，为什么不行？”于是Dipper发出了绝望的呻吟。

 

——————————

 

一路上Dipper只想静静地开车，但他的姐姐，那位蝴蝶一般令人眼花缭乱的交际女王却在一刻不停地追问Bill过去十年来发生的故事。“所以他们无意吵醒了一只北海巨妖的时候你也在那儿？”

 

“对，但那时候我的魔力还没有恢复，所以我们得尽快摆脱它。它试图把我们的整艘船拖到水底下，于是眼睛就挨了红帽子老头儿*的一拳。那次我险些笑吐。”

****

“听上去同那次Dipper打了翼手龙一拳一样好笑，他胸前还拴着Waddles。”Mabel说着大笑起来。“这倒提醒我了老弟，接下来几天我要借你的车去把Waddles从皮德蒙特接回来。”

 

“我以为你等到下周才会去。”

 

“本来我是这么打算的，但现在我们要帮Soos和Melody经营神秘小屋，所以我想早些回来为他们及时准备一个婴儿洗礼派对！”Mabel开心地说。Dipper变得有些烦躁。“好吧。”我们三个要经营商店了，他想。这要我怎么熬过去？

 

“你有谁想让我去问候一下吗？Jeff？Crystal？”Mabel在提到后一个人名时玩笑般地用胳膊肘轻轻推了他一下。Dipper抱怨道：“绝对别去找Crystal。我可不想手机再被她的快拍和脸书信息轰炸了。她绝对有网瘾。”

 

“哎呀，我可爱的小弟，别这么满腹牢骚嘛！”在他开进停车场时，Mabel伸手在他脸颊上捏了一把。“你居然有个社交圈子，居然还有朋友。真让我意外啊，Pine Tree。”Bill也笑了起来。Dipper皱着眉钻出车子。他宁愿让自己的一口好牙被拔个干净，也不愿听着Mabel与Bill一唱一和地开玩笑。

 

现在时值初夏，商场里并没有拥挤的人群，毕竟人们的假期还未开始。这也让Dipper松了一口气。“姐，你需要买什么？”

 

“我要买一套夏天穿的新衣服，还有一些美术用品。”Mabel已经迫不及待了。于是Dipper忍住了喉咙里翻滚上来的呻吟：她绝对要逛很久。“我只要买一套新的床上用品和几个笔记本就够了。或许再替客房挑一套？反正我能顺便买了。还得买几副隐形眼镜，我现在戴着的是已经是最后一副了。Bill，你要买什么？”Bill看着他，想了想才开口：“隐形眼镜也许是个好主意。店里面应该有美瞳吧？我终于能摘下这幅蠢得要死的太阳镜了。”

 

非常好，这下我要陪一个恶魔逛商场了。“那么我们分头行动，三点左右在食品区见，怎么样？”

 

“没问题！”Mabel欢欣鼓舞地走开了。“老弟我们等会儿见！”

 

Dipper转身查看商场区域分布图，找到他需要的那家店之后便立即朝那个方向迅速走去。他身旁也响起了与他步履一致的脚步声。

 

“Pine Tree，过去的十年间你都在做些什么？”Dipper抬头瞥了一眼，看见Bill脸上正挂着洋洋得意的微笑。“与你无关。”他冷漠地说。“我做的事都告诉你了。公平起见，你也得告诉我你做了什么才行。”

 

Dipper猛地停下脚步：“我和我做过的事都与你无关。我想Stan和Ford一定把那些邮件的内容告诉你了吧。或者说，” 他伸出双手，食指和中指在空气中弯了两下，清晰地引述了Bill曾说过的话，“‘我一直都在看着’，偷窥狂先生？”*

 

“与你自以为了解的事实恰恰相反。我并不能自如地使用我的全视之眼，不过这两个除外。”Bill指了指自己的双眼，随后继续辩解道：“那两个老头儿不肯告诉我任何他们认识的人的信息，特别是关于你们俩的，毕竟那些消息会让我的好奇心越来越得不到满足。”他这番话让Dipper松了一口气，然而焦躁再次缠住了他。叔公们没有告诉他和Mabel关于Bill的消息，却也没有向Bill透露两人的生活与行踪。

 

面前有两条路。他可以像他姐姐一样，尽自己最大的努力在这个不利环境中做到最好；也可以用自己一如既往的处理方式，把这个他认定的威胁远远推开。还未等到他做出决定，他的手机就响了。Dipper转身背对Bill，暗自庆幸他没有注意到自己飞快地接了电话。他没来得及看来电显示。“你好？”

 

“你终于接了！我还担心你是不是出了什么事呢。你之前说要给我打电话，但是我还从没接到过。”电话那头是个女孩子。“是你啊，Shae。我刚到这里的时候碰上了一个突发状况，抱歉啊。”Dipper不好意思地说。

 

“不过我打电话来也是想问问你那儿有没有我的几件衣服。我找不到我的黄色连衣裙了，就是上面带着粉色的花的那件。还有几件衬衫应该也在你那儿。”

 

“知道了，我会找找的。找到了我就尽快寄给你。”

 

“行，不过如果你找不到的话就给我发短信，我再去审问一下其他人。”她在电话那头笑了笑。

 

“没问题。拜，Shae。”Dipper听起来有些难过。

 

“拜，Dip。”Shae的声音中有着与他相同的情绪。两人挂断了电话。Dipper转头，发现Bill正看着一个珠宝箱里的几只手表。于是他大声喊他。

 

“Bill，我们可以走了吗？”

 

Bill望向他，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容点了点头：“当然，Pine Tree！”

 

两人沉默地走着。Dipper含着胸，手插在裤子的口袋里，而Bill则在他身旁潇洒地迈着大步。他居然不那么招人烦了，他想。他之前总是像个五岁小孩一样，在事情不让他满意的时候乱发脾气。

 

类似的想法一刻不停地纠缠着Dipper的思绪，直到两人走进了眼镜店。

 

验光师为Dipper做了简单的检查，决定不增减他眼镜的度数。他说服Dipper买了足够使用一年的隐形眼镜，又设法使他买了一副新的有框眼镜以防万一，而且店里也正好有存货。在Dipper试戴不同的镜框时，他听见Bill问柜台后面的女服务员：“你们这里有美瞳吗？”

 

“当然有！你想要什么颜色的？”

 

“偏暗一点的。你们有棕色的吗？”

 

“我觉得你戴蓝色或绿色的会更好。”Dipper脱口而出，根本来不及阻止他自己。Bill好奇地看向服务员，她赞同地点了点头。“那就蓝色好了。”他朝她笑笑。

 

两人付款之后，Bill等不及要戴上他的美瞳，于是他冲进了离他们最近的洗手间。他出来时，两只眼睛同正常人的看上去完全别无二致。这是Dipper第一次在正常光线下看见他的整张脸，有些特征引起了他的注意。Bill的双眼间距比正常人的宽一点，鼻子又窄又长，嘴角咧开的笑容同他的薄唇是天作之合。相比于人类，Bill Cipher看起来还没有他们的一半差。事实上，他看上去很正常。Dipper在想象中扇了自己一巴掌，把那个跑火车一般的思绪换成了别的心思。

 

“对了，昨天晚上你的眼睛是不是在发光？”Dipper这次只是好奇而已。“它们只在这具身体面临巨大压力时才发光。那时候我体内有不少酒精，还在森林里追着你跑，这大概就是原因了。”

 

Dipper记住这个信息后瞥了一眼自己的手表。他们要在一个半小时之内与Mabel会合，他盘算着至少还有四十五分钟能替他的新床选一套床上用品。Mabel正享受着Dipper所谓的“Mabel时光”，因为她总是要迟到十五到三十分钟，所以Dipper自然而然地开始告诉她比预定早半小时的时间了。

 

“我们还有时间。我觉得百货商店是在这边。”Dipper心不在焉地向两人来时的路走去。脚步声仍旧跟在他身旁。

 

“所以说，你打算回答我吗，Pine Tree？”

 

“回答什么？”

 

Bill生气地瞪了他一眼：“你在这十年里都做了些什么？”

 

Dipper认输一般地叹了口气。Bill是不会松口的。“做了些普通人做的事而已。我去上学，毕业了；去上大学，又毕业了。”

 

“一定不止这些。比方说，你之前在跟谁打电话？”

 

“那人与你无关。”

 

Bill抓住Dipper的前臂，停下脚步。“我已经足够有耐心了，Pine Tree。我在努力保持友善，像个人类一样行事，难道我做错了什么？”尽管Bill语气不善，他看上去像是在期待一个真正的答案。

 

Dipper甩开他的手，开始回想今天发生的一切。Bill给予了他私人空间，采取了他的建议，在大部分时间里都表现得像个正常人类。他很不情愿地决定告诉他一点儿什么。毕竟如果Bill之后去问Mabel，她总是要胡扯一番的。

 

“好吧，好吧。”Dipper投降似的举起双手。“那是我在大学里的前女友。她还要上一年大学，而且已经决定出国了。她从不觉得搬到重力泉来住是个好主意，所以我们分手了。”Dipper挠挠头，把视线别开。

 

“哇塞，Pine Tree谈恋爱啦！谁能想得到呢？”Bill边嘲笑边用胳膊肘碰碰他。Dipper差点被他听上去与Mabel的相似程度吓到。“不不不，我们没在一起很久，不过最后一个月我们俩基本上是住在一起的。我们在一起很开心，仅此而已。”Dipper纠正他。在所有人中选择Bill作为谈论这些事的对象肯定是很奇怪的。他绝不会再做类似的事了。

 

Bill点点头，表示对他的回答很满意。两人沉默地走了一会儿。一个问题突然跃进了Dipper的脑海。

 

“Bill？”

 

“嗯，Pine Tree？”

 

“你似乎变得，”他停下来斟酌了一会儿正确的用词，“比我想象的要冷静多了。你之前总是像个疯子一样。”

 

听到这些话，Bill显得十分骄傲：“要是我想作为一个人类生存下来，特别是在重力泉这里，我就得表现得像个人类。能知道我的演技精湛真不错。我在很多港口都惹了不少麻烦，就是因为我特别像那个，Ford老头儿是怎么形容的来着？我是个‘又烦人又野蛮的混蛋’。” 他双手在空气中做出引号的姿势，“更不要说我从不知道把精力集中在什么事上是这么容易，尤其是在你的脑子没有被从四面八方传来的信息碾压的时候。这是我第一次能清楚地看见呆在我面前的东西是什么。但我也确实想念随手就能抓到大把信息的时候。”

 

于是Dipper意识到，他的预感是对的。Bill只是在演戏而已，他并没有获得任何人性。唯一对Dipper来说有用的信息就是Bill只能把注意力集中在他面前的事物上，而目前来说，那就是他和他的整个家庭。该死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为kicked Bill's triangular butt，直译就是踢Bill的三角形屁股……咳嗯。
> 
> *原文为Fez，词意是男子头上戴的毡帽。这是文中Bill对Stan叔公的称呼，因为在动画结尾Stan同Ford出海时头上戴的是红色的毡帽。（就像他喊Ford叔公“Sixer”一样，这两处我决定统一译为老头儿。欢迎小天使来和我讨论！）这个注解其实应该加到上一章里然而我忘了……
> 
> *6.11对第二条注释的更改。我之前未深入调查“Fez”的形式和词意，错误地理解为作者在特指Stan同Ford出海时头上戴的那顶红色的毡帽。感谢@(mc^2)instein在评论区对我的提醒。“Fez”的英英释义是一种平顶带流苏的圆锥体男士帽子（多数为红色），百度图片也告诉我此帽子就是Stan经营神秘小屋时的均码可伸缩四次元帽子（←并不），在最后一集传给了Soos的那顶。
> 
> *原文：Dipper stopped abruptly, "Don't concern yourself with me and what I've been doing. Besides, I'm sure Stan and Ford told you everything in the emails I've been sending or you could see everything for yourself, Mr. 'I'll be watching.'" Dipper enunciated his point with air quotes. 此处我改动略多，欢迎小天使来指出不足之处。


	5. 第五章：购物布袋和游戏中心

Mabel冲进用餐区，把七个大袋子甩到了Dipper和Bill旁边的桌子上。“我的天，Mabel你是怎么把这么多东西拖过来的？”两人在她赶来时已经吃了一半了。

 

“对我有点信心行不行？别忘了这个技能我可是在大学里练习了多年。”她边说边坐下来，面前放着Dipper替她点的巧克力奶昔、鸡肉条和薯格。

 

“老弟你真是知道怎么讨一位女士开心。”Mabel拿起一块薯格放到奶昔里蘸了蘸。“对了，”她从口袋里掏出一张上面写了电话号码的纸条递给Dipper，“这个妹子叫Carla，我给她看了你的照片，她觉得你，”她把最后几个字唱了出来，“很可爱！”

 

Bill的笑声从鼻子里漏了出来，而Dipper脸红了。“Mabel，你不用帮我牵线搭桥。为了搬过来我才和Shae分手，现在就找下一任未免太快了。”

 

“Dipper，你必须给她打电话。这只是个后备计划，不然之前那件事就要再次发生了。”Mabel有些生气。

 

“之前什么事？”Bill身体微微前倾，脸上饶有兴趣的微笑表明他已经准备好听Mabel讲述一些可以拿来嘲讽Dipper的笑料了。

 

“Mabel，别——”

 

“他沉浸于分手的阴影里无法自拔，就这么干晒了自己两年*。”Mabel哼了两声。Dipper的脸红得发亮，嘴里嘟哝着他的借口：“我没有——那时候事情太多，我只是没法把注意力集中在那上面而已。”

 

“‘干晒了’两年？”Bill挑眉。

 

“就是说连续两年都没滚床——”

 

“约会！就那一段时间而已。没有约会。”Dipper打断了他姐姐，声音干涩。

 

“既然我们现在回来了，你就不能再让书呆子的生活方式榨干你了，老弟。上次没能帮你约到妹子是我的错，所以我现在想让你尽快去寻找目标！”Mabel努力粗着嗓子声明。

 

Dipper翻了个白眼，但嘴上仍然配合她：“是的，Mabel教练。”

 

Bill正用尽全力在解决完他的汉堡之前把笑声闷在嗓子里，而这一切Dipper都尽收眼底。他姐姐能在任何人面前嘲讽他，除了这个被她选中的天杀的Bill Cipher。

 

“Shooting Star，你知道哪里能买到最好的衣服对吗？”Bill边挑拣着他剩下的几根薯条边问。

 

“没错，如果我有一天要经营我自己的店铺，那我必须走在时尚的最前沿。”Mabel自豪地回答。Dipper很庆幸话题变了，但也隐隐有些担心这场对话的发展方向。他早已准备好离开商场了。

 

“那么带我去买些更适合我的衣服怎么样？我现在只有大概三套衣服还说得过去，这我可忍不了。”Bill微微扬了扬头。幸亏Mabel的饭已经被她吃完了——下一秒她猛地跳起来死死拽住Bill的袖子，把他也拉了起来：“这当然不能忍！你放心，我一定会尽快把你收拾好的！”Dipper苦闷地哼了一声，他并不愿意参加这个活动，但也不放心让自己的姐姐和一个神经质的（前任？）恶魔待在一起。

 

“那就快点吧。”Dipper边说边去抓Mabel的购物袋。“Pine Tree，不如你去把这些东西放到车里怎么样？我们不会逛很久的。”Bill故作狡猾地说。“我拎着它们就行。”Dipper坚持着，脸上的假笑快绷不住了。

 

“Dipper，我们俩没问题的。如果你想去游戏厅之类的地方就尽管去。”Mabel眯起眼，语气有些不满。她知道Dipper讨厌逛商场，而且她也不想让他过度保护自己。他们俩都不是小孩子了，他也知道她的姐姐不是那种需要他人保护的女孩。

 

Dipper无奈地举手投降：“好吧，不过要是有什么事记得给我打电话。”

 

“没问题，小滴滴*。”Mabel开心地朝他眨了眨眼，随后拽着她的“新任务”离开了。直到两人被人群吞没，Dipper才收回向他们投去的目光。

 

——————————

 

Mabel惊讶（也有些高兴）地发现，同Bill逛街十分有趣，几乎就是一场新奇的冒险。Bill谈论着自己在海上的所见所闻和变成人类之后的感受，而Mabel也回忆了一些她和Dipper疯狂的大学时光——她的大学生涯基本上每天都很有意思，但Dipper也有几次不错的经历。

 

他们怀里抱着满满的袋子从百货商店出来，还在为之前Mabel说的故事捧腹大笑。那是Dipper第一次喝醉，而开车的重任落在了她的肩上的时候。那天他们开车驶过伸手不见五指的乡间小路，而Dipper认为那些迎面而来、在他们眼前闪过的车前灯是外星人用来绑架他们的工具。

 

“然后我就说，‘老弟，看见没？那些只是车前灯！’他还是一惊一乍：‘不可能，一微秒对他们来说就是一个小时。我们已经被绑架过了！’说完他就昏过去了。为这事儿我嘲笑了他好久！”

 

Bill笑得几乎喘不上气：“我倒是很想看看Pine Tree被吓成了什么样，但他是对的！外星人绑走你再把你放回原处确实只需要一微秒。不过车前灯不是他们的工具，那些你开车时经过的、在你头顶上熄灭的街灯才是。”

 

Mabel不可思议地看着他：“你是说每次街灯在我面前熄灭时，我都被绑架了？”

 

“也不是每一次，但至少有那么几次吧。”Bill随意的语调让Mabel开始回忆她一生中那些街灯在头顶熄灭的时刻。她甩甩头，把关于外星人是否存在的认知崩塌危机甩出脑外，掏出她的手机给Dipper发了条短信，告诉他在车子那里会合。

 

“Shooting Star，谢谢你能和我聊天——那种真正意义上的聊天。”Bill说。“可惜你弟弟不如你这么坦诚，我敢打赌他也有不少有趣的故事。”

 

“这倒是。不过你看那些天天都在细嗅蔷薇的人，他们才是真的心有猛虎。Dipper在高中之前一直不肯轻易相信他人，但你也不能怪他太过小心，在经历过那些……你知道，那一切之后。”Mabel从未这么严肃过。

 

Bill偏头思考了几秒后问：“为什么你不像他一样小心？你们确实不得不忍着我天天在你们眼前晃悠，但我得承认，我没怎么期望你们谁能这么快地适应。那两个老头儿差一点儿亲手杀了我，之后把我晾在一边，无数次任我自己苟延残喘直到我证明自己的价值。我还以为你们俩也会这样对付我，然而现在我们却在一起拎着大包小包逛商场。”

 

“我信赖我的叔公们。他们一定是在确信你不会再次背叛他们之后才同意你和我们一起生活的。我想Dipper也知道这一点。相信我，其实他早就不再纠结这件事了。再说你也说了，我们只需要杀掉你的身体就能彻底摧毁你；如果你真的没有弱点，你也不会每天都在我们眼前晃来晃去，除非你的目的是直接灭了我们。”Mabel实事求是地说。

 

“我得说你看起来并不是这么聪明，Shooting Star。”

 

“那我就当你是在夸我好了。”Mabel哼了一声。她抬头盯着Bill，刚准备问另一个问题，却被抢先一步。

 

“但这并不能解释为什么Pine Tree变化这么大。我总觉得他会列个长长的单子，上面写满了他的所有疑问和顾虑，然后强迫我们挨个儿做出解答。”Bill半开玩笑地说道。

 

“他已经好几年都没做过这种事了。真是多亏我能想办法让他适应正常人健康的生活方式。”Mabel骄傲地说。Bill的眉毛微微蹙了起来，像是在思考什么，但他什么也没有说。

 

“Bill？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你有没有觉得变成人类改变了你？”

 

Bill再一次笑了出来：“你和Pine Tree的想法还真像。我可以大发慈悲的告诉你，本恶魔还是那个为你们所熟知且喜爱的炫酷三角形。我变得能更好地应付人类了，仅此而已。我仍然打算举办一个从未在任何次元里出现过的巨型派对，只不过我现在得另找场子了。为了这场派对我已经等了几千年，我不介意再等一等。”

 

他视千年如一日的态度让Mabel震惊，但也因他的坦诚松了口气。他直截了当的告诉她，在他收拾好一切后将会放过他们所在的次元。她觉得他真的没有撒谎。

 

——————————

 

Dipper收到Mabel的短信后瞥见两个熟悉的身影朝他走来，于是他结束了正玩着的《打斗战士12》。

 

“Dipper！我们可爱的侦探模仿家最近过得怎么样啊？”Blubs警长边朝他开玩笑，边拿胳膊肘碰了碰他的搭档，Durland警员。

 

Dipper笑了笑，向小镇里唯二的执法者问好，心中不由得涌起了怀旧之情。“我很好。我和Mabel已经要在重力泉定居了。”他说。“我们听说了！昨晚没能去派对上迎接你们真是不好意思，我们一直在，怎么说呢，处理一些事情。”Durland沮丧地说。

 

“什么事？”Dipper立刻开始担心了。

 

“你才回来，所以也许没听说那些去树林里野营的人的事。他们能回来的都病得很厉害，回不来的人在搜救队发现他们之前一直在林子里昏迷不醒。单是这个周就有五支搜救小队被派到森林里去了。我们怀疑是森林里的昆虫造成的，但也不排除是什么超自然的东西在作怪。如果不麻烦的话，能请你帮帮忙吗？”Blubs严肃地问。

 

Dipper能听见自己的大脑在他掏出手机时兴奋地嗡嗡作响。他打开备忘录，说：“把详细情况告诉我，我会帮你们留意的。那些人有什么症状吗？”

 

“发烧，昏厥，浑身发冷。看了医生之后也不能确诊什么。病人们都说一开始他们只是很容易困倦，但在他们意识到之前，身体已经快不能动了。还有两人仍在昏迷中。”Durland语气中带着同样的忧虑。

 

“他们有没有提到是什么时候开始感到不适的？比方说，开始野营之后的什么时间或几点几分？”

 

“那些还能开口的人说日落之后他们几乎马上就不舒服了。他们当时并不觉得有什么问题，但白天野营途中确实有几个人昏了过去。”Blubs回答。

 

“他们在昏迷之前有看到什么不寻常的东西吗？”

 

“没有。我们也问了同样的问题，但他们都说只看到了普通的郊外景色，连一只小矮人都没见到——然而那些捣蛋鬼到处都是。”

 

“他们有没有集中在森林的哪一片区域里？”

 

“那倒没有。病人都是从森林的各处转移出来的。”

 

Dipper皱了皱眉，总觉得要对森林来一次地毯式搜索。

 

“我会帮你们查查的。明天白天的时候我先进去看看，但Mabel之后几天不在镇子里，保险起见我想等她回来再开始夜里的调查。”

 

“多谢了，小侦探！就知道我们能找你帮忙。所有的野营活动都被暂停了，还待在森林里的人也已经被通知离开，没有人会妨碍你的。”Blubs说，准备转身离开。“明天在森林入口见，我们会给你地图，如果有任何突发情况记得给警察局和我们打电话！”两人朝Dipper挥挥手，走出了游戏厅。

 

Dipper也挥了挥手，随后走向车子同Bill和Mabel会合。

 

——————————

 

“老弟你怎么来这么晚？我们可是等了好——久好久。”Mabel抱怨道。“抱歉，”Dipper为两人打开了车门的锁，“我在路上碰见Blubs和Durland了。”

 

他钻进了驾驶座。Mabel和Bill把大包小包放进了后备箱，之后她坐上了副驾驶的位子。Dipper一直等到能在后视镜里看见Bill时才发动引擎。

 

“他们最近怎么样？我记得他们俩结婚了，就在，”她停下来从后视镜里瞥一眼Bill，考虑着正确的措辞，“我们离开后的那几周。”她听起来十分小心。

 

“看上去挺不错，但他们怀疑有什么超自然的东西正在制造麻烦。我答应他们明天去森林里看看，但会等你从皮德蒙特回来再做真正的调查。”Dipper说。

 

Mabel轻快地捶了一下他的肩膀：“你当然要等着我了。出了什么事？”

 

“一种不知名的病症感染了很多去野营的人，待在镇上的人却没有被传染。而且只有留在森林里过夜的人才得了这种病。”

 

“听起来很危险。我觉得你最好等我回来再进去，就算是在大白天。”Mabel绷紧了脸。

 

Dipper盯着前方的路，没有说话。或许他等Mabel回来再去调查会好一些？然而他刚打算开口就被Bill打断了。

 

“为什么他要等？他离开你一天死不了的，Shooting Star。”

 

Mabel叹了口气，“你说得对。”她转头看着Dipper：“但要是出了什么问题，你最好给我打电话！”

 

Dipper点点头：“当然！”

 

“话说回来，Bill你知道有什么生物能引起类似的疾病吗？”听见Mabel把Bill也扯进来，Dipper双眼眯了眯。他也不想变得这么狭隘，但这是他和Mabel回归重力泉之后接手的第一个属于神秘双子的案件，在所有人里他最不想有所牵扯的就是Bill。

 

“嗯——”那人懒洋洋地歪了歪头，“说实话，听起来不太熟。我认识这个森林里存在的所有生物，没有任何一种有这个能耐。倒是有几种外来生物有这个能力，但他们不太可能靠自己的力量挪过来。”

 

Dipper抿紧嘴，拒绝屈服于从Bill口中轻松得到答案的诱惑。他知道自己万分不想知道关于或来自Bill的一丁点儿信息。“我和Mabel会找出来的。”他语气尖酸，希望Bill能知道他表达的意思。

 

“对了Dipper！我们该去买点生活用品了。我可不想回来之后看见你脱离了我的约束把自己饿得半死。”

 

Dipper点点头，顺着换了个话题：“我们最好也去零售店买些酒，给家里的吧台屯点货。”

 

“没错！但你最好别撇下我自己开派对！”Mabel轻轻捶了捶他的肩膀。

 

“我想都不敢想。”Dipper笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“干晒了自己两年”原文：stuck in a dry spell for two years。这里没有选择直译。
> 
> *“小滴滴”原文：Dipping Sauce。


	6. 第六章：走进森林

Mabel在清晨把车和拖车开走了，留下Dipper独自待在他们的新家里。孤独感立即填满了他姐姐留下的空缺。他们不是没有经历过对方连续几天不在自己身边的日子，但那时候他的身旁总有几位室友来填充那块空白。他决定从森林里回来之后去Stan和Ford那里看看能不能帮他们整理些东西。两人在船上生活了许久，或许没有多少私人用品，但能见到他们总归是不错的。

 

 

 

Dipper对着杯中的咖啡叹了口气，继续在手机上浏览一篇关于正在露营者中传播的神秘疾病的文章。去森林里野营已经被政府禁止了，除非健康安全部门又有什么新的通知。在技术人员能对现有感染者的病情进行进一步研究之前，整个部门都在考虑进行隔离检疫措施，就算没有任何迹象能表明正在传播的是什么。

 

 

 

Dipper决心找出病源。他早已穿上了为去林中徒步而准备的衣服：一条工装裤，一双十分舒服的网球鞋，一件穿旧了的浅蓝色T恤，以及他的连帽衫。

 

 

 

在他的背包里有些备用食品，比如几瓶水，一些混合坚果零食，当然也有笔记簿和笔，以便他能做些笔记，回来之后再整齐地整理进他的电脑和他主要的研究日志。那本日志上还几乎什么都没有，毕竟他还没怎么追踪到真正的神秘事物，虽说他确实碰上过几次。比如在那次和一位高中同学一起野营的途中，一只北美雪怪*差一点儿就把他的日志撕成了碎片。这也是Dipper为什么一直随身携带笔记簿而不是日志的原因。

 

 

 

Dipper从思绪中把自己拉了出来，觉得越早开始调查越好。没有任何人的病情显示出好转的迹象，如果他发现这只是一种孢子或者什么魔法恶作剧引起的，他很快就能替可怜的病人们找到解药。他喝干剩下的咖啡，把马克杯放到水池里才离开。

 

 

 

他穿过侧门，走进主宅的厨房后立即听到了什么东西朝他飞来的声音。他本能地举起手想抓住它，但手忙脚乱的接了一会儿才握住那个朝他扔过来的车钥匙。

 

 

 

“准备好了吗？”Bill坐在他昨天坐着的吧台凳上得意地笑。厨房里只有他一人。“其他人呢？我以为他们又会在吃早餐。”

 

 

 

Bill站起来朝他走了几步：“这才早上七点。那些怪老头儿们九点之前不会起来的，所以他们让我把钥匙交给你。”如果不是Dipper知道他是谁，他会以为Bill，这个几乎给世界带来毁灭性灾难的恶魔，在噘着嘴生气*。

 

 

 

“那么你可以回去睡觉了，多谢。”Dipper假装开心地说。

 

 

 

“别想了，Pine Tree。我要和你一起去。”Bill边说边抓住试图逃跑的Dipper的双肩。

 

 

 

Dipper把他的手从肩上抖了下去：“别碰我。为什么你要去？为什么我回来之后你就一直缠着我不放？”Dipper的语气似乎有些过于尖锐了。他应付着这个恶魔的时候后脑勺像被灼烧了一般疼得厉害，但他需要他的回答。Bill就像胶水一样粘着他不放，不论是在派对上还是在那之后。首先是昨天，他同他们一起逛了商场；回来之后，他和Mabel同叔公们聊天时，Bill也在附近晃悠；后来他又跟去了他们住的房子和Mabel谈天，一直待到过了午夜才回他在主宅里的房间。Mabel十分努力地在同这个恶魔建立友好关系，而这让Dipper既烦躁又担忧。

 

 

 

“别想太多，Pine Tree。我不是在缠着你，我只是想了解一下我们这个年纪的人都会做些什么而已。”Bill说，指了指Dipper，又指了指自己。Dipper皱眉，脸上怀疑的神情让Bill不得不进一步作出解释。

 

 

 

他直率地说：“听着，小子。我在那艘船上独自和两个老得过时的家伙一起待了很久很久，他们俩中有一个是书呆子，经常聪明过了头反而把事情搞砸；另一个常年行骗，往往麻烦缠身还得等别人替他擦屁股。你也见过他的逮捕记录了。”

 

 

 

Dipper眯起眼，看着Bill的目光像是在打量面前的一具尸体。随后他冷漠地开口了：“你肯定比他更擅长擦自己的屁股，Bill Cipher。”

 

 

 

“废话。但我并不擅长同那些既与我没有利害关系，又不想从我身上获得任何好处的人交谈。”Bill仔细地想了想，又补充了一句：“换句话说，我搞不懂那种纯粹为了开心而形成的人际关系。”

 

 

 

“所以你的意思是你想交朋友？”Dipper有些惊讶地问。这绝对不是他曾经了解的Bill Cipher。

 

 

 

Bill朝他翻了个白眼：“Pine Tree你到底从你那小得可怜的大学里学到了什么？如果你同那些你应该结交的人一起混的话，你们之间良好的人际关系可是能帮你不少忙。我现在不能随心所欲地使用魔力，我还必须在这个肉盾里再待上六七十年，那我至少要待得舒服愉快才行。”

 

 

 

Dipper想，他终于开始显露他的本性了。奇怪的是，这让他放松了不少。

 

 

 

Bill说的有道理，Dipper皱眉想道。然而这个前任恶魔不值得他这么做。他的人类生涯只配像其他所有的凡夫俗子一样，战战兢兢地抓着稻草一点点往上爬。Bill确实能能舒服地待在Stan和Ford的身边，但就算Dipper再怎么不愿意面对现实，两位叔公也不会永远都在的。那时候Bill就不得不去寻找同现实世界相处的方式了。不错，他有魔法，但他非常难以被取悦，并且想要，不，应该是需要时时刻刻都成为公众的焦点。

 

 

 

“那只能祝你好运了。”Dipper哼了一声，随后转向卡车，希望他的表现已经足够能阻止Bill跟着他了。但他沮丧地听见身后响起了脚步声，只得把烦闷的牢骚憋在肚子里。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

Dipper专心看着Blubs和Durland在公园入口处给他的地图，整个人被浸泡在大自然的草木香气中。他觉得先去受害者之前待过的露营处查看是个不错的主意。Bill目不斜视地走在他身旁。

 

 

 

他万分享受林中的寂静。怀旧之情像潮水击岸一般拍打着他，他突然发觉自己在想念Mabel。他太希望他的姐姐能在他首次进入森林时陪在他身边了。她是唯一一个在他生命中能让他真正依赖的人。Bill则相反，说不定会留下奄奄一息的他独自离开，回去之后再告诉其他人那只是个意外，而他无能为力。不过Dipper私心里承认他也会这么对待Bill。

 

 

 

“你在大学里学了什么，Pine Tree？”Bill的问题把Dipper从他被多头熊胖揍一顿的幻想里拉了出来。“什么？”

 

 

 

“拜托你用点心小鬼，我问你在大学里学了什么？”Bill的声音中透露着不满。

 

 

 

“历史，和人类学。”Dipper回答，眼睛仍盯着地图。

 

 

 

“为什么学这两门？我还以为你会学更科学和更超自然的东西，就像Ford老头一样。”

 

 

 

Dipper停下脚步，抬头看着随着他一同停下的Bill：“为什么你会这么想？”

 

 

 

“在我能盯着你的那段短暂的时间里，他就是你的偶像。我还真以为你会当他的徒弟。我也很惊讶你没有出现在那条船上，跃跃欲试一马当先想要把自己丢进危险中去。但现在你已经能很好地融入社会了。”Bill让通常本来该是称赞的话带上了侮辱的意味。

 

 

 

Dipper继续向前走，眼睛看着路面上的车辙。就算Bill在他身旁走着，他也还是能感到他正牢牢地盯着自己。“我并没有放弃了解超自然的东西。我已经独自做了不少研究。”他反驳Bill，同时确保自己的答案没有透露什么具体信息。这个恶魔在被打败之后居然想过他，这让他很不舒服。他一点儿都不愿意去想那些在恶魔的脑袋里停留过的疯狂的复仇计划。他重新埋头看着地图，希望这场对话立即结束。

 

 

 

“比如说？”令他不快的是，Bill问了下去。

 

 

 

“很多很多事情。”Dipper耸耸肩。

 

 

 

“Pine Tree。”Bill叫他。Dipper听得出他声音中透出的危险警告。

 

 

 

“等我们到了目的地我会告诉你的。”

 

 

 

“喂。”Bill严肃地喊他。Dipper猛地抬起头看着他，嘴边的反驳还没说出口就脚下一滑，踉跄滚下了一个泥泞的小山坡，最后屁股朝下摔在了地上。

 

 

 

Bill在坡顶哈哈大笑，随后轻巧地滑下山坡走到Dipper旁边。“我警告过你了，小鬼。”他说着朝Dipper伸出一只手。Dipper瞪着他，过一会儿才站起来，无视了伸过来的那只手，也懒得去打理自己的衣服。工装裤上的泥巴已经结成了块，Dipper再一次把满腹牢骚憋了下去。

 

 

 

他环顾四周，意识到自己偶然落入了一个露营处。这里有篝火坑，而房车留下的轨迹是另一个可追踪的线索。Dipper立即开始勘察。他没有发现任何不正常的事物，附近只有鹿的足迹和鸟的羽毛。没有任何超自然现象遗留的痕迹。

 

 

 

Dipper在篝火旁边的一截断木上坐下，掏出一瓶水。他瞥了一眼仍旧站在山坡附近的Bill，发现他双臂抱在胸前，冷漠像水泥一样抹平了他的脸。Dipper不太敢做自己接下来要做的事了。多谢他父母该死的把他养成了一个好人。

 

 

 

他举起水瓶问：“喝水吗？”尽管Bill仍旧面无表情地盯着他，他还是点了点头。Dipper把手中的水瓶放在脚边，拿出他带来的第二瓶水。恶魔一把抓过他才放下的瓶子，坐在了他旁边。Dipper用余光瞥一眼正向喉咙里猛灌水的Bill，眼前闪过一小段回忆，有些希望Bill开始把水倒进他自己的眼睛和鼻孔里。

 

 

 

他轻哼一声，迅速意识到了自己一直盯着Bill看的错误，便看着前方，快活地抿了一口水。

 

 

 

“Pine Tree，什么那么好笑？”Bill轻佻地瞥了他一眼。

 

 

 

“我只是很庆幸，你终于知道人类是怎么喝水的了。”Dipper嘲笑他。他再看向Bill时，发现对方正朝他咧嘴笑着。那笑容让Dipper有些不自在。好极了，他想。大概我让他想起了那些“愉快的往昔时光”。

 

 

 

他清了清嗓子，把水瓶丢回书包。Bill没有像他一样留下半瓶水预备之后喝，还把空瓶子挤成一团，随意丢到地上。Dipper叹了口气，不知道自己还能期待这个金发小子去做些什么，随后捡起瓶子放回书包，准备好继续跋涉。

 

 

 

两人在树林里度过了愉快的三个小时。Dipper觉得是时候回家了。Bill在大部分时间里要么毫不在乎任何事一样地沉默着，要么就问些关于他在生活中做出的选择的尖锐问题，比如：“为什么你要穿成这个鬼样子？你是想让你姐姐难堪吗？”或者“你什么时候才肯去换个得体一些的发型？”或者（Dipper觉得Bill问这个问题就是在试探自己什么时候会被气炸）“你谈过几个女朋友？Star告诉我至少有两个，但我真心觉得你最好别进行繁殖。顺便说一句，Shooting Star那双腿真的是非常——”在他说完这句话之前Dipper就推了他一把，于是两人扭打在一起，直到几分钟之后，他把Dipper甩到一边。Dipper根本想不起来上次他被谁惹得这么生气是什么时候的事了。

 

 

 

“别哭丧着脸了，Pine Tree。我只是想确认一下你在认真听我说话而已。”他说，随后先一步走开了。Dipper试图用眼神在他长满金发的后脑上钻个洞，同时又希望自己有镭射眼，能射穿他的头骨。今天不像昨天，他们并不在公共场所，所以Bill完全没有理由克制他自己或表现得像个真正文明的人类一样。相反，他选择在Dipper的神经上跳大绳。

 

 

 

Bill继续向前走着，决心要离开森林，但Dipper听见身后传来了沙沙的响动。他回头，看见一只乌鸦正啄着地上的什么东西。

 

 

 

Dipper拉过书包，发现上面有个裂缝，而他没吃完的混合果仁从里面漏了出来。他用一本笔记簿堵住了裂缝防止再有东西掉出来，然后暗暗提醒自己记得等Mabel回来让她帮忙缝一下。

 

 

 

他回头再瞧那只乌鸦，发现它已经不再啄食坚果，正用巨大的银色双眼对上他的视线。他注意到这只乌鸦的体型是普通鸟类的两倍大，而羽毛上的纹路也很不寻常。他掏出手机迅速拍了一张照。手机发出的拍照声让他打了个寒颤。

 

 

 

乌鸦缓慢地展开翅膀，羽翼上几个完美地圆形小洞浸染了从中透出的阳光。疲乏感猛然间来袭，像一袋子砖块一样击中了他。Dipper突然间感到精疲力竭。这次徒步真的耗尽了他的体力吗？他迷惑不解，却猛然领悟了什么——那只乌鸦！

 

 

 

他蹒跚着接近那只鸟，然而没有任何能量的身体使他的膝盖在重压下屈服，他几乎在脸朝下摔到地上之前才稳住自己。他手肘着地以防再次摔倒，随后积蓄起足够的力量抬头盯着那只乌鸦。它开始朝棕发少年嘶嘶地叫，全部伸展开的双翼和鼓起的胸脯显得它大了一圈儿。Dipper盯着它的时间越长，他就越疲惫，但他还没打算就这样放弃。

 

 

 

他一点一点缓慢地朝那只鸟挪过去。如果他能拿到一根羽毛，或任何真实的样本，他或许能做一个愈合魔咒。我从十二岁起就没再用过魔法了，他想。但那不是眼下的问题。

 

 

 

那只乌鸦意识到Dipper正缓慢地朝它匍匐而来，于是它向后退了几步，看上去准备一飞冲天。不！如果它跑了我就没有下一次机会了！他绝望地想。

 

 

 

正当它扬起翅膀准备扑扇几下飞走时，有什么东西用接近光的速度朝它冲去，跃到了Dipper面前。Bill把他的手指绕进了乌鸦翅膀上的洞里。Dipper的双眼因恐惧而睁大，他想朝他喊，但他发现他甚至连说话的力气都没有了，于是说出口的句子听上去如同耳语一般：“Bill！我需要样本才能做——”那句话在他意识到金发恶魔在做什么的时候被截断了。

 

 

 

Bill眼中闪过一丝蓝色，指尖也窜过同样颜色的光芒。突然间，蓝色的火焰从他掌中腾空跃起，先点燃那几个小洞的边缘，随后扩散到翅膀，最终乌鸦的全身都被包裹在了火焰里。它挣扎着，疼痛让它不住地发出尖锐的叫声，直到一切燃尽。余下的只有灰烬，以及Bill的黄色瞳仁和他嘴角狂躁的微笑。

 

 

 

“Bill。”Dipper尽他最大可能严肃地喊他。他的眼皮越来越沉，他也真的很怕Bill会把他独自丢下或把他亲手杀死，特别是现在，那双眼睛和病态的微笑就在他面前，而他们的主人正朝他轻声细语：“我啊，一直都有个疑问。如果一棵松树倒在了森林里，身边还没有任何人听得见，它倒下时会不会发出声音呢？”

 

 

Dipper的手肘支撑不住了。世界陷入了黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *北美雪怪（Wendigo）：雪怪温迪戈，来源于北美印第安人的传说，是一种食人的怪物。
> 
>  
> 
> *“噘着嘴生气”原文：pouting。可以译为绷着脸也可以译为噘着嘴于是我决定毫不客气拿Bill开刀。一秒变傲娇x


	7. 第七章：梦与灾难

Dipper的梦很美。在梦里他和Mabel仍是十四岁的年纪，正在父母家后院里的吊床上数着星星小憩。他们并没有寻找那些真正存在的星群，而是在编造属于自己的星座。他感到很温暖，也很安全。至少在Mabel和吊床消失前他这么觉得的，随后他狠狠地仰面摔了下去。他坐起来，意识到自己正独自待在重力泉的森林里。他并不知道为什么他能确信这是重力泉，但直觉是这么告诉他的。

 

他环顾四周，试图分辨出自己所在的方位，却听见树枝在他身后折断的声音。他缓缓回头，看见人类形态的Bill站在那里，双手被火焰所吞没，脸上挂着魔鬼般的笑容。他绝对比十四岁的Dipper高很多，也快很多，所以当Dipper试图逃跑时，Bill立即抓住他的手腕，火焰开始席卷而上，吞噬他的手臂。他的皮肤逐渐被烧焦了，水泡和三级烧伤的伤口缓慢地从胳膊肘蜿蜒爬至肩膀。脓水和血液不断渗出。

 

“PineTree，”Bill唱道，“你真的觉得一切已经结束了吗？觉得在那一切过去之后，我就会消失？真是太让我伤心了。”他摆出一幅受了伤害的样子，“所以我也得让你的心受伤才行。”他阴险地结束了他的发言。随后他抓住Dipper的另一只手臂，于是火焰也开始在那上面灼烧。被他触碰的皮肤融化了。Dipper用力挣扎，试图摆脱这个疯子，却毫无用处。太烫了，烫到他几乎无法呼吸。

 

Dipper以为他的身体会变成灰烬，或是切切实实地融化在Bill手中，直到Bill突然凑过来贴上他的前额。“啊？”他困惑的声音支吾不清。恶魔的前额令人惊讶的凉爽，于是他怀着一丝能缓解灼烧的身体的期望向前靠上去，而不可思议的是，这居然起效了。

 

 他在疼痛中醒来，沉重地呼吸着从指间溜走的梦的残存记忆。有什么东西被湿毛巾裹住，压在他的大腿上。他拿起来，冰一样的冷气使他感到愉快无比，毕竟他身体的其它部分像正在燃烧一般滚烫。突如其来的眩晕海浪一般击中了他。他向后倒去，像他昏迷时一样躺在床上。

 

有人把毛巾从他手里拿出来，放到他的前额上。“Pine Tree，你烧得很厉害。老头儿让我确保这条毛巾能呆在你脑门上，所以老实待着别动。”Bill说。Dipper并没有力气坐起来，但注意到他确实已经躺在安全的泳池小屋的沙发上了。

 

他瞥一眼Bill，发现对方正透过蓝色的美瞳专心注视着自己，看上去比那个在森林里用狭窄瞳孔盯着他的恶魔正常了不少，但他的目光还是让他不舒服。他闭上眼，又用双臂把脸盖住，试图让自己不要想起那双黄色的眼睛和疯子一般的笑容。

 

“发生什么了？”他声音干涩地问。他真的需要些水。拖沓的脚步声和什么东西陷进靠垫的声音在他耳边响起，他觉得大概是Bill在椅子上坐下了。

 

“我们撞见夜鸦了。那种恶心的东西会让所有看到它翅膀上的洞的人得病。但不要担心，我的魔力让它的魔法无效了，而且我已经把它弄死啦Pine Tree！你明天应该就没问题了。”Bill有些自豪地说。

 

“是嘛。”Dipper边嘲笑他边透过他手臂间的缝隙向外瞄。上次他感觉这么糟糕的时候，他整整一个周都无法动弹。

 

Bill从茶几上抓过Dipper的手机递给他：“你自己看吧。”Dipper接过手机时有些犹豫，但立即开始检查他的短信。有一条信息是来自Durland的：

 

不管你做了什么，总之起效了！就连昏迷中的病人都醒了！

 

“他们也留了几条语音消息。”Bill说。Dipper不满地瞪着他：“你翻了我的消息？”Bill别开身体，明显不想讨论这个话题。Dipper看看手机上的时间，发现已经快晚上七点了。他几乎在外面呆了一整天。他把手机放回口袋，使它远离BIll试图窥探的眼神。

 

尴尬的沉默在房间里徘徊不去，然而这次，Dipper终于做了一回打破沉默的人。

 

“喂。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“给我拿点水。”

 

Bill看上去像是要嘲讽他，但一种不一样的表情从他脸上一闪而过。他嘟哝了几句，还是站起身给Dipper拿了一瓶水。他把那瓶水放到Dipper的胸口，导致他一阵咳喘。“感激不尽。”Dipper嘲讽地嘟哝，旋开水瓶盖抿了一口。

 

“我记不起我们怎么回来的了。”他说完后又吞下一口水，把水瓶放到茶几上。

 

“既然某人笨到会去看夜鸦的翅膀，我就不得不拖着你死沉的尸体回到卡车那儿了。”Bill把双臂抱在胸前，鼻子扬得很高。Dipper脸上写满了怀疑。他那时神志不清，而Bill是唯一一个和他在一起的人。十字路口再一次从他眼前浮现：他可以不把这个恶魔当回事，希望他能从此不再打扰自己，也可以做正确却困难的选择——对他再友好一点。Dipper把这个问题在大脑里研磨许久，觉得大概可以给予Bill他所应得的信任。不仅是因为他救了自己，更是因为他救了所有被夜鸦影响的人。就算他是个大混蛋。

 

“谢了。”Dipper小声地说，语速极快，并不想真正把这句话说出口。Bill低头看他，朝他露出一个Dipper可以称之为是真正的笑容，随后坐回他的椅子，开始不安分地转换姿势。

 

“对了，我想问问——”Bill的声音被开门声打断了。Dipper略微抬头，看见他的叔公们拎着几袋子外卖走了进来。

 

“你终于醒了。”Stan声音欢快。“我们给你从路上的熟食店带了点汤和饼干。”

 

Dipper急不可耐地想向肚子里填些东西，毕竟他从早晨吃过早餐后就没再吃别的。“太及时了！”Dipper抑制住咳嗽的冲动，对他们说。他缓缓坐起来，把冰袋放到茶几上，动作小心以免导致自己头昏脑涨。

 

他们一起吃饭时，Ford向两人询问关于他们撞见的夜鸦的信息，以及他们有没有在森林里看见其他有意思的生物。他也许已经在航行途中研究了不少新的事物，但他对重力泉的兴趣从未减少过半分。他们聊了大概一小时，之后Dipper决定他要去洗个澡，再多睡会儿。他已经感到好些了，但身体仍然十分疲劳。

 

“去吧，小鬼。我们会把这些收拾干净的。”Stan说，“你姐姐明天晚上回来，对吧？”

 

Dipper点点头，意识到这让屋子里的一切都变了样后立即后悔了。“嗯，她大概明天八点之后会带着Waddles回来。”

 

“行。你没问题吧？你之前看上去脸色很不好。”

 

“没问题的，我只不过是要好好休息一晚上。你们明天有什么安排吗？”

 

“明天我和Stan约了我们的律师和会计。我们俩离开太久了，有些事需要整理整理。”Ford说。“这样啊。”Dipper有些失望，但也许让他们忙一些比较好，这样他就能在Mabel回来之前整理好客厅和厨房而不会分心了。

 

Stan拍拍Dipper的背：“别拉着脸了小鬼。明天Mabel回来之后我们去Greasy的餐馆吃点夜宵，反正我和Ford也有些事要和你们谈。”

 

Dipper笑着说：“听起来不错。”他站起来，朝楼上的浴室走去，又朝他们说：“晚安。”

 

他不该洗热水澡的。他一开始觉得这是个好主意，结果突如其来的眩晕让他措手不及。他试图穿上自己的四角内裤和T恤衫，但觉得如果不靠着浴室的墙自己就会昏倒。他勉强挪到门边把它打开，从门外进入的冷空气让他舒服不少。他膝盖一弯，摔倒在走廊里，用手掌支撑着自己的身体。

 

他盯着面前的挂毯，无比想躺在这里直接睡过去。他希望Mabel在这儿。她总是在他生病的时候照顾他，他也一样。他的眼皮越来越沉，身体越来越松散，直到一双鞋进入他的视线。

 

“天，瞧瞧你这幅可怜样。”这声音听上去很遥远，但他的大脑一片模糊，根本反应不过来这句话有多么刻薄。Dipper感到他的手臂被绕到了谁的肩上，随后腰部被那人的另一只手环住，把他从地上扶起来带到床边。

 

Dipper仰面躺下，逐渐坠入睡眠的同时意识也越来越模糊。他感到有人用手触碰他的前额来测试温度。他真的很希望那是Mabel。他的愿望太强烈，以至于他透过眼睑间睁开的缝隙向外看时真的看到了她模糊的轮廓朝他弯下身。他抓住了她还放在他前额上的手。

 

“Mabel。”他嘟哝着，一边紧紧抓住她的手，沉沉睡去。

 

Bill试图抽出自己的手，但Dipper死死抓着他不放。“Pine Tree，我不是你姐姐，给我松手！”他不悦地说，终于把手抽了出来。他后退一步，打量着摸索了一会儿他的手后翻身继续睡的Dipper，把自己裹进白天在商场购物时买来的毛毯里。

 

白天的森林探险让他的人类身体有些疲惫，更不用说他还不得不把完好无损的Dipper带回来，否则整个Pines家族都要追杀他到天涯海角。他对于在森林里发生的一切十分好奇，也庆幸除了多出几个新物种之外，整体上基本没什么变化。在他永远离开这个次元之前，重力泉都会是他的领土。

 

令人惊讶的是，他是真心想要离开这个次元，就算在他取回原形之后，如果他想反悔，也没什么能阻止他。他刚刚决定这个次元的人类对条条框框的执着与他个人无关，并且如果他们不想从无聊且会导致麻烦的条约中解放，那是他们的问题。

 

Bill哼了一声。十年了。他钻进这具肉身以来已经过了十年了，现在他还要给一个姐姐不在身边就可悲得活不下去的二十二岁的小孩当上一两天的保姆。他盯着那只被Pine Tree紧紧抓过的手，还能感觉到暖意在他触碰过它的地方席卷而来。人类的身体很怪。虽然没有Bill定义的“怪”那么奇怪，但大致感觉就是如此。

 

他离开Dipper，决定睡在他们的客房里，他知道他们有客房。反正那两个老头也让他在这里过夜，他的衣服和充电器都在梳妆柜上躺着了。他换上睡裤和一件T恤衫，打了个寒颤。他的身体并不习惯俄勒冈相对而言更冷的天气。他呆在海上的最后几年都是在赤道附近，所以他的身体对热带的炎热气候已经习惯了。

 

他钻进被子底下，开始思考所有在今天发生的事。他能杀死什么东西，这从来都是让他满意的。但他不能让Pine Tree像Shooting Star一样坦诚。如果他们都把他看做同盟，他无疑会获益匪浅。毕竟他们要在一起生活，而且有可能过得不错。Bill知道如果他们表明Bill值得他们的友谊，他们俩就会在那两个老头去世之后帮助他继续生活下去。他确实从海上带回了一笔不小的财富，但他的那份只够他自己再活十年左右。他必须为长远打算。神秘小屋的打工并不是什么重要的东西，但却能帮助Bill了解人类世界的交易方式，毕竟他的上一次交易只包含了一个口头协议和一次握手。

 

Shooting Star告诉过他她主修商科，所以她应该能给他提供不少有用的信息。他知道即使Shooting Star不能马上就信任他，她至少更能接受同他成为盟友的想法，这也让他的生活容易了不少。但如果他同Shooting Star走得太近，而Pine Tree却仍然警惕他，他很可能会对他展开攻击，所以一切的关键都在于如何让Pine Tree习惯他的陪伴。

 

但毫无疑问，Pine Tree让这个任务变得十分艰难。他今天救了他一命，虽然他对他说了“谢谢”，但吃晚饭聊天时他仍然没有同Bill交谈的打算。他从他那里得到的每一条信息都含糊不清，而他还经常要逼他说出点什么来才行。昨天他试图怂恿Pine Tree问他些关于能导致这场疾病的生物的信息，但这孩子太固执了，不肯开口。他快速的想了想是否主动进攻对他有用。如果他这么做了，Pine Tree就不能再做出一副彬彬有礼的样子了，反而会向他反击，那时他就能知道他脑袋里到底在想些什么，并强迫他去正视那些问题了。

 

最坏的情况不外乎是他要继续保持耐心。他们要在一起生活一阵子，毕竟他和那两个老头子有了约定。至少现在他们俩接受他了。被困在同一条小船上十年之久，某种信任总是要形成的。

 

就算Bill要从嵌满刀片的管道里滑到灌满酒精的泳池里，他也不愿意承认他其实很喜欢那两个老头儿。不错，他确实在精神图景中有些朋友，但他总是要与他们协商或通过讨价还价来得到他想要的东西。虽然他同Stan双胞胎一开始也是如此，比如他们只为他提供食物还有他必须在船上工作都是契约的一部分，但后来他们开始为彼此做些别的事了，比方说在吹箭或毒箭朝他们射来的时候把对方推开，或一起去酒吧喝酒。六指老头儿甚至还给他买了几本十分有用的关于人体的生物书，并解答了他所有的疑问，而且没有要求任何回报。Bill感激两个老头儿同他的（呃，他敢承认吗？）友谊带来的简单的给予和索取。

 

他想从双胞胎身上得到的也是如此。和他们一起玩令他愉快，不知道为什么。奇异的温暖总是环绕着他们。这很不寻常。

 

如果他真的很想在通往舒适人生的道路上走条捷径，他当然可以去巴结Northwest家的大小姐或是其他一出生就泡在钱罐子里的人，但他感觉（呃，又是一件他不愿承认的事）这样做更对。他相信他作为人类的直觉。

 

现在他或许不能无所不在，但他一直都明白人类的身体知道什么是对自己最好的。身体可以在意识捕捉到什么事物之前感觉到它的存在，而接受过良好训练的感官可以迅速传达它们告诉你的讯息。

 

Bill合上双眼，疲惫到不能再想下去这些事了。在他快睡着时，一声巨响从走廊尽头传来。Pine Tree，你在考验我的耐心。他这么想着，狂风一般冲进走廊去看他。

 

他克制住自己把门撞开的怒气，轻轻转动把手，小心推开了门。片刻间他的双眼惊讶地睁大了，又在看到一个带着兜帽，正朝Pine Tree睡着的床弯腰的身影时立即眯了起来。他注意到它正悬着一把匕首在Dipper额前，嘴里重复着什么仪式性的咒语。他看不见它的脸，但他注意到它有一双褶皱极多的古铜色双手。

 

“能别这么做吗？他们会怪到我头上的。”他直率地说，一边身体前倾，准备从门口突袭它。

 

它的头猛地抬起来面对着他。他注意到它戴着黑色面罩，只能看见空荡荡的黑色眼窝和皱纹密布的鹰钩鼻。他把这些拼凑起来，意识到她是个女巫。或许是她控制夜鸦让居民生命，这样一来她就能饱餐一顿了。她们叫什么来着？暗夜女巫*？不，不是这个。那个名字就挂在嘴边。

 

“我必须这么做。他是最后一个受我魔法影响的人了。”她嘶嘶地说。Bill无聊地瞥了她一眼：“说得就跟我对你和你的计划有个屁的兴趣一样，Pines一家子现在是受我保护的。”他的双眼在他说“我”这个字时变红了，声音也变得低沉。

 

这个生物并没有从他身边躲开，但确实配合地收起了匕首。“看看，看看，一个人类形态的恶魔。真是有意思。”她嘲笑道，一边朝窗边走去。然后她想到什么似的歪着头，看看他，又看看Pine Tree。

 

“我会回来的。”她的语调会让普通人有种不祥的预感，他们因此而后背发凉。但Bill Cipher不会。她跳下窗户后他随意地走过去，把它关上，又插上插销。该死，我还以为我今天能弄死两样东西呢。他想。

 

他看看Pine Tree睡得熟不熟，又检查了他的体温，确保他并没有因为那个女巫而烧得更厉害。谢天谢地，并没有。他环顾四周片刻，抓起那件叠好又被放在桌子上的毛毯，捏了捏鼻梁。他不敢相信他将要这么做，但如果他不保证他的安全的话，那两个老头儿绝对会杀了他。

 

他推了推Pine Tree的肩膀：“小鬼，挪过去点儿。”Dipper嘟哝了几句根本不是英文的句子，但仍然翻身到离墙更近的那边去了。Bill在Pine Tree翻身之前躺过的枕头上躺下，他躺过的地方令人舒适的暖和。这奇异的温暖是他意识里的最后一点思绪。他盖着之前带上床的毛毯，最后瞥一眼窗户，终于沉入梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：Raven Stalker 脑子死机并不能翻译的更贴切，有更好的翻译之后我会修改的。


	8. 第八章：真情实感

Dipper感到身上暖融融的，有些过于暖和了。他意识到自己正被夹在墙壁和另一个人的身体中间。他朦胧的脑海里先想到的人是Shae，于是便想翻身好好搂住她，但下一秒他的大脑才开始真正运转起来。他安静地思考是否是Mable提前回来了，但接着意识到那不现实，因为如果她打算开一整晚夜车的话，她会告诉他的。事实上，她很可能并不能这么做，因为我会阻止她的，他想。

 

“Mabel？”他嘟哝着，翻身打算看看是谁的后背在抵着他。当修剪的层次分明、有些乱蓬蓬的一头金发闯进他的视野时，他感到自己的血液凝固了。“Bill。”他缓慢地说，“你他妈在我床上做什么？”他盯着脸都没转过来的Bill，听见对方叹了口气：“再等五分钟，Pine Tree。然后我就和你好好说说昨晚我是怎样又一次救了你那小命的。”

 

他的话百分百吸引了Dipper的注意力。Dipper坐起来，意识到他们没睡在一床被子里后暗自谢天谢地。“不，我要你好好解释这一切，现在立刻马上。”他声音里的睡意完全消失了。Bill翻身面对Dipper，但拒绝坐起来。Dipper注意到了他双眼下的眼袋。他又看一眼床头柜上的钟表，发现现在已经快早晨六点了。

 

“昨晚有个女巫从你的窗户里爬进来了。她是个仿鸦女巫*，说她还会回来的，所以我晚上就待在这儿了。”Bill忍住哈欠，脸上挂着一副实事求是的样子。Dipper看一眼自己的窗户，又把目光转回Bill。

 

“什么仿鸦女巫？”Dipper觉得他被彻底惹恼了。

 

“仿鸦女巫偷取将死之人的寿命，以此来延续她们的永生。她肯定在夜鸦上施了什么链接魔法，打算让自己饱餐一顿。”Bill用胳膊肘撑住自己的脸，“你现在痊愈了，所以你安全了。我自己就能把她吓得不轻，所以没必要弄醒你。”

 

“随你吧。你可以走了。”Dipper一边嘟哝一边推Bill离开，让他自己也能有地方下床。然而Bill起身，单手抓住Dipper的肩膀把他甩到墙上。“你这态度我接受不了，Pine Tree。我可是在我们见面后除了对你和你姐姐关怀备至以礼相待之外没做过什么。我甚至救了你两次还不求回报，你也知道这和我的天性不符。现在，告诉我到底哪里该死的出了问题了。”他啐了一口，直直地盯着Dipper。

 

Dipper试图摆脱他，但他能感到Bill手上越来越用力，迫使他动弹不得。“是你！出问题的是你！你怎么能让我相信你所说的一切？你还想让我就这么不再纠结过去？这不可能。不管你做什么，都永远不能，”他深吸一口气，让自己的声音不再支离破碎，“你永远不可能弥补你对我的家人，对这个小镇，以及试图对这个世界的所作所为。我相信Stan和Ford叔公。我不介意你同我一起生活一段时间。事实上，我相信你不会在我和家里人睡着的时候杀了我们，但我也不是来当你的朋友的。如果你说的关于那个女巫的一切是真的的话，那么谢谢，但别指望些其他的。”

 

Bill的手劲变小了，他皱眉，又笑了笑，紧接着又皱起眉。“Pine Tree，你说的是事实，但这不是我的问题的答案。如果你还在纠结我附身过你的那件事的话，你是不会随意拿它来开玩笑的。你现在的毛病可不是我。现在告诉我，到底怎么了？”

 

Dipper移开视线不去看他。Bill说得对，他早就不再拘泥于多年以前发生的那些事了。人类形态的Bill更加脆弱的事实让他感到非常、非常愉快。但Bill确实说中了问题所在。

 

Dipper双手掩面：“我真是太讨厌你了，你知道吧？”

 

“我能感觉到这一点。”他听见Bill笑着说。

 

“你简直……让我怎么说呢？你就这么简简单单地钻进了我们的生活。是你和我的叔公们一起环游世界。是你和他们一起亲眼看见了整个世界。现在你又突然闯进我和Mabel的生活，她反而还对你很友好。你根本配不上这一切。”

 

“啊哈。”Bill松了手。Dipper能感到他的重心又挪回了床上。“你吃醋了。”他听起来像在憋笑。

 

Dipper放下他的双手，看见Bill坐在床边上面对着他。没错，他绝对在憋笑。他想。

 

他一边否认，一边试图不让自己的脸变红：“没有，才不是。我——”Bill抬起手阻止他继续说下去：“小鬼，我不怪你嫉妒我。你看，我可是有史以来存在过的最完美的生物了，虽然这不是重点。”

 

Dipper翻了个白眼，一脚把Bill踢下床，在他惊叫一声摔倒地上时感到十分愉快。“好极了，才怪。你只不过是个自恋的混蛋，自认为是从人类发明切片面包以来最厉害的生物罢了。”

 

“那个启发人类去做切片面包的人就是我，所以我其实厉害多了。”Bill边说边站起来。

 

Dipper下床朝穿衣柜走去：“你也知道这和事实完全相反吧。”

 

“对啊，你说的不错。事实上，我帮人类弄明白了火这种东西，剩下的他们自己就能搞定了。但也因此，我保留把人类达成的所有成就都当成我的功劳的权利。”

 

Dipper抓起一条牛仔裤套到腿上。“你开心就好。”他嘟哝着脱下上衣，在周围翻找另一件干净的。

 

“Pine Tree，你的后背怎么弄的？”

 

“啊？哦，几年前出了车祸而已。”他心不在焉地回答。他实际上已经忘了他从车窗里飞出去后弄出来的伤疤了。“Shooting Star也在那场车祸里吗？”Bill一边问，一边朝他安静地走了几步。“她不在，那时候我和我的几个朋友在野营。不过只有我飞出去了，结果后背在人行道上滑了很远。”

 

就在他刚找到一件想穿的印有图像的T恤时，他感到一只手抚上了他背后的伤疤。热意立即漫上他的脸颊。“怎么了？”他的声音不自觉拔高到一个并不让他自豪的音调。在他和Shae在一起的短暂的日子里，她在第一次约会时就发现他的伤疤很敏感，并以此占他的便宜。

 

“没什么，只不过这疤痕的形状很有意思。”Bill面无表情地说。哦天啊，他的手开始顺着纹路游走了。

 

Dipper从Bill的手边躲开，以他最快的速度套上了T恤：“只是愈合的皮肤而已。去弄点咖啡或者别的什么吧。我刷完牙就去做早饭。”他语速很快，想让这个粘着他不放的金发恶魔给他一点私人空间来冷静一下。

 

“刷完牙再喝咖啡，听起来真是一点逻辑都没有。不过随你开心就好，Pine Tree。”Bill耸耸肩，走出了房门。Dipper在听到身后响起关门的声音时终于把脸转过来了。

 

他走去刷牙，把那跑火车一般的思绪转到了更重要的事情上，比如他怎样才能在衣柜里放满衣服的箱子中挖出Shae的裙子，又比如那个昨晚显然差点就杀了他的女巫。明显后者更重要。如果镇子里有什么想随意杀人的冷血怪物，必须有人来阻止它们。

 

Bill看上去对这种情况有不少了解，但一想到要去咨询他的意见，Dipper的胃就开始不舒服。他也不打算真正去相信Bill说的那些关于女巫的话。他很可能编造出这些话只是为了和他的家人拉拢关系罢了。

 

他离开卫生间，从梳妆台上抓起眼镜，并不愿意在今天和隐形眼镜打交道。他在眼镜旁看到了那张Mabel昨天给他的收据，上面写着电话号码。或许他真的该试试去约会了。他得让自己不再去想他经历的那些破事才行。仅仅是在这里生活了三天，他就已经在崩溃的边缘徘徊了。但说实话，两人的分手仍然让他难过。

 

他不想对Mabel坦白，但两人没能继续下去的这件事确实让他很受伤。今天早晨他还以为他在Shae的旁边醒来，而Bill又像她曾经做过的一样抚摸他的后背，这些事情丝毫没有让情况变好。他把脸埋在手心里，回忆起今天早晨的种种经过，血液一下子就冲上了他的脸颊。他试图说服自己，觉得自己在Bill触摸伤疤时心里想的是Shae的手而不是Bill的，所以他才会这么慌张。

 

他拿起Carla的电话存进了手机。找她说说话又不会少块肉。他给她发了条尴尬的短信介绍了自己，让她知道是他那烦人的姐姐把她的电话给他的。

 

Carla：谢谢你发的短信！你姐姐和我说了不少有关你的事。

 

Dipper：她确实知道我所有的事，基本上。毕竟她是我的双胞胎姐姐嘛。只要她不告诉你什么编出来的故事，我更愿意和你聊天，而不是把我的余生都浪费在一块岩石底下蜷着。

 

Carla：她没说什么编出来的故事，不过确实告诉我如果我足够固执，你就会自己把所有的糗事都抖落出来的。;)

 

Dipper笑了笑，庆幸这没有他预计的那么尴尬。她没有在每条短信上都打上无数的表情符号让他更加安心了。她回得很快，说明她对两人的谈话很有兴趣。今天或许真的是不错的一天，他想。

 

自己制造的分散注意力的事情让他很满足，他抓起钱包向楼下走去。

 

——————————

 

Bill已经穿戴整齐，正等着Dipper下楼。他被他触碰伤疤时的反应很奇怪，但看上去很有意思。他的皮肤看上去是被扯下来过，越看越让人好奇。而且看上去很疼。非常疼。或许现在仍然很疼，所以他大概才叫Bill走开的。伤疤位于背部的下半部，很可能是个敏感区。Bill恶作剧似的笑了笑，猜想还有什么伤疤是被他藏住的。他错过了所有这孩子为了成长而不得不面对的创伤，所以他很好奇。

 

他听见楼梯上传来了脚步声。“差不多了吧，Pine Tree。我还以为就在我转身的时候你又要差一点死个第三次呢。”他嘲笑Dipper，然而那小鬼盯着手机头也不抬，就这么从他身边溜过去了。“嗯嗯嗯。”Dipper敷衍道，明显没有注意到他。

 

Bill皱眉看着他暂时放下手机给自己倒杯咖啡，并没有向里面加任何奶或糖就抿了一口。

 

他的手机又开始嗡嗡作响。他把它拿起来，一边打字一边啜饮着咖啡。

 

“什么东西那么有意思啊，Pine Tree？”

 

那小鬼抬起头望着他，片刻之后说道：“啊，没什么。你觉得早餐吃薄煎饼怎么样？我和你打赌我能比Stan叔公做得更好吃。”他语速飞快，明显想转移话题。但如果他在主动提供食物，Bill是不会拒绝的：“当然，不过不用放毒药，懂了吗？”他语气平淡，说完后便坐在了早餐餐台旁。Dipper把他的手机塞到口袋里，开始做饭。

 

Bill想再次偷看他的手机，想知道他到底在做什么——完完全全是他作为一个好奇心重的生物的天性。昨天他翻遍了Pine Tree的照片。有几张是关于在重力泉外的超自然生物，有一部分是他和Shooting Star的合照，还有一部分是他和一个巧克力肤色的女孩的合影。她有一头色彩斑斓的细麻花辫，拢起来梳成了马尾。他假设这就是Shae。她看上去很狂野，也似乎很有艺术细胞，像Shooting Star一样。他从未想过Pine Tree会和这样的人在一起。自从这小鬼回到重力泉以来，他打破了Bill脑内对他的全部猜想。这很不正常。

 

薄煎饼的香味洋溢在室内，Bill能感到他已渐渐习惯的熟悉的饥饿感充盈了他的胃部。“煎饼快做好了。你能用微波炉热一下糖浆吗？”Dipper问他，一边把一块薄煎饼抛到空中翻了面。Bill顺从地挨个打开置物架格子的门（许多仍是空的），直到他找到一只碗和糖浆。他挤了半瓶糖浆到碗里，在上面盖上一张餐巾纸后把它放进了微波炉。

 

听见微波炉响了后，他抓住覆盖着餐巾纸的碗沿（他从一家位于法国的咖啡厅里学到的这个窍门，就在他扔出去一个几乎飞越了整个餐厅的烫手的盘子之后），把碗放到早餐台上，又坐回了之前的位置。与此同时，Dipper在他面前放下一摞煎饼，在他旁边坐下了。

 

Bill迫不及待地把半碗糖浆倒在他那份煎饼上，开始狼吞虎咽。他的双眼在咬到第一口时惊讶地睁大了：“Pine Tree，你藏得真严实啊，我都不知道，你除了擅长瞎闯进与你无关的地方惹麻烦*之外还能好好干点别的事。”

 

他听见Dipper笑了，于是他转头去看他。但并不是Bill的评价让他发笑的，而是他手机屏幕上的什么东西。Bill彻底被惹怒了。他都正眼瞧他*了，他应当感激涕零才是，但那小子根本没在听他讲话。

 

不过固执的恶魔仍然试图在吃早餐的过程中同Dipper聊天，但他得到的唯一几句回应只有“嗯”和“对啊”，而他早就听得不耐烦了。

 

“你在和谁发短信？”Bill语气强硬地问。“是ShootingStar吗？”他善解人意地补上一句。他能接受她在Pine Tree的生活里有比他还高的优先权。

 

“不是，没谁。”Dipper头都没抬。Bill猛地把手机从他手中抽出来扫视着屏幕，正好在他能够到的范围之外。

 

Carla：天啊，一头多头熊？那它得长成什么样啊？

 

Dipper：如果你想出门逛逛的话，我可以带你去看看。

 

Carla：没门儿，听上去太吓人了。我老实呆在家里就好，谢谢你啦哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

Bill皱起眉，想起这是Shooting Star几天前提到过的女孩子。“Bill你他妈有毛病吧？”

 

“我的毛病就是我一直在尝试和你聊天，但你居然都没意识到我的存在。”Bill哼了一声，把手机还给他。

 

“喔，这太糟糕了。你现在可不再是关注的焦点了。我真是太抱歉了。”Dipper声音中的讽刺意味满得都要溢出来了。他把手机塞到口袋里，端起两人的盘子丢进了水池。

 

“这才是关键，Pine Tree：我太完美了，成为众人目光的焦点我也没办法啊。你一直没能知道这一点真是太可惜了*。”Bill边说边朝他眨眨眼。“也就是说，你有的关于这个宇宙的所有问题，我都可以为你解答！就在这里，就是现在。”

 

Dipper的动作明显一顿，看起来像是认真在考虑这份邀请，但他随后嘟哝着说：“还是不了，我还有别的事要做呢。”

 

Bill的脸色逐渐变得苍白。就连那个六指老头儿都想知道点什么，更何况他了。这孩子有什么地方出了问题。

 

——————————

 

Mabel显然是按照她自己的Mabel生物钟来作息的，所以她到达重力泉时已经过了午夜了。然而她惊喜地发现Dipper、叔公们和Bill为了陪她去Greasy的餐厅都没有睡。她确认过Waddles在她为他搭建的猪圈里不会有什么危险之后就出发了。他的猪圈建在草坪上，就在泳池小屋的旁边。

 

Ford和Stan叔公坐在前排，她坐在后排Bill和Dipper的中间。Dipper一直盯着他的手机不放。Mabel发誓她看见Bill噘着嘴了。不过她觉得还是她弟弟比较重要，所以她把头挪近他的肩膀去看他到底在做什么。他居然在给Carla发短信说晚安！

 

她激动地在座位上蹦了一下，用胳膊肘捅捅他（捅得有点重了）：“老天有眼！老弟我太为你自豪了！”

 

“我们只是在发短信而已，并没有什么认真的打算。”Dipper边说边向他那边挪了挪，把手机收了起来。“一段美好的恋情都是这么展开的啊，老弟！”

 

“啥，Dipper这就找了个女朋友了？”Stan边问从后视镜里看着他们。

 

“不是，才没有。我们今天才刚开始聊天。”Dipper说着说着脸红了。

 

“确实如此。”Bill从牙缝里蹦出来几个字。

 

“那么你又怎么了，小别扭？”Mabel转向Bill，玩笑般地戳了戳他。

 

“没怎么，毕竟我这么完美。”Bill明显是在拒绝同她对视。

 

他说的话Mabel一个字都不信，但也没有逼他开口。她转头问她弟弟：“对了，你给我发的那条关于解决致病生物的短信我收到了，但具体到底发生了什么？”

 

从Northwest宅邸到Greasy餐厅的路有半小时，所以Dipper在这段时间里回顾了发生过的事。他刚讲到一半Mabel就转向Bill，几乎大叫起来：“你救了Dipper，还治好了所有人？”Bill笑了笑，没说话。他明显还在闹别扭。Mabel轻轻捏了一下他的胳膊，一边取笑他：“Bill你个老别扭。*”

 

Bill坐直了一点，嘴角渐渐浮现笑意：“你弟弟简直就是个吸附麻烦的磁铁，如果不是他，我们根本没办法在大白天里碰见夜鸦。”Bill的语气听起来变得像他平时的样子了。“但其实整个故事比这要长得多。我也得和你们两个老头儿好好说说才行。”

 

他讲述了他在Dipper房间里看到的女巫，以及他是怎样把她吓跑的。他向他们保证她目前是无害的，毕竟他解决了她的宠物，她要漂洋过海才能找到一只一样的。就算她要卷土重来也得隔一阵子。他说她可能不会回来，毕竟他声明过重力泉已经是他的领土了。

 

到达餐厅后，Stan和Ford也有些事情要讲。Ford接到了来自出版社的朋友的电话，说Dipper寄给他们的小说三个月之内会出版，下周应该会给他打电话商讨一下相关事宜。

 

Mabel给弟弟从侧面来了个熊抱：“太好了，老弟！你要出书了！”

 

Dipper露出一个灿烂的笑容：“没有Ford叔公的帮忙我根本办不到。”

 

“慢慢来，你将来总会自己完成全部的。”叔公慈祥地回答。

 

Stan清清嗓子：“我们这儿还有一个给你的好消息，乖侄女。”

 

Mabel的双眼像星星一样闪了起来，不管是什么消息，她都很激动。

 

“我和这位书呆子打算把我们的财产分出来一部分投到你的事业里去。”Stan边说边把胳膊搭上他兄弟的肩膀。

 

Mabel感到她的心跳停止了。“你们俩认真的吗？”她惊讶地张大了嘴。

 

两人同时点了点头。Mabel跳起来给了他们俩一个熊抱，她几乎要跳过桌子了。Bill躲到一边去避免同她接触。“天啊天啊天啊天啊，你们不知道这对我来说意味着什么！我万分感谢感激涕零痛哭流涕哭天抢地！”

 

“Mabel，你的唾沫星子要喷到我们的饮料里了。”Dipper说着把食物从她面前挪开。放在桌子中间的小吃拼盘里剩下的食物被她的胸器毁了。

 

“哎嘿，抱歉啦？”她边说边坐回了桌子的另一边。

 

她并没有忽视Bill在整个充当晚餐的午夜“早餐”和开车回家的过程中一言不发。

 

他们从Greasy的餐厅回家后，Mabel早已准备好直接昏倒了。她夸张地倒在沙发上，Dipper在他旁边坐了一小会儿，两人都累到不想上楼了。

 

“老弟？”

 

“怎么了，姐？”

 

“Bill救你之后，你确实好好谢谢他了吧？”Mabel从快要粘死的眼皮底下瞧着他弟弟的反应。

 

“我当然说谢谢了。”Dipper挠挠后脑勺，回答道。Mabel坐直身体盯着他：“但你确实好好地谢谢他了吧？比方说直视着他的眼睛，让他知道你是真心道谢的？”

 

“为什么你会这么想？他是个恶魔，记得吗？如果他不救我，Stan和Ford也不会让他活到现在。他只不过是为了把自己的利益最大化而已。”Dipper反驳她。

 

“别转移话题小滴滴。不管怎么说他做了一件好事，所以宽宏大量一点，让他知道你感谢他的所作所为吧。比方说，真正理睬理睬他怎么样？他可是很努力呢，我看得出来。鼓励一下让他继续向这方面发展难道不好吗？”Mabel用她“我最后再说一遍”的腔调说道。

 

Dipper长叹一声：“你说得对，Mabel。我明天会和他谈谈的。”

 

“好极啦！”她戳一下他的鼻子，随后起身去睡觉。“晚安小滴滴儿！”

 

“晚安Mabes。”他也朝她喊回去，一边把自己从沙发里拽出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *仿鸦女巫（Raven Mocker）：在北美原住民中流传的故事之一，是一种邪恶的大脚怪，以夺取病人、老人、将死之人的生病为生。
> 
> *“瞎闯进与你无关的地方惹麻烦”原文：getting a sticking your nose where it doesn't belong。
> 
> *“正眼瞧他”原文：giving him the time of day。
> 
> *“没能知道这一点真是太可惜了”原文：missing out。英英释义有“错过一件如果当时知道就不会错过的事现在大概在后悔得撞墙xxx”的意思，所以不想简单翻译为“错过”。
> 
> *“Bill你个老别扭”原文：Bill, you old softie。“Softie”有“情绪易受影响的人、多愁善感的人、心软的人”的含义。
> 
> *希望大家还记得“小滴滴”这个称呼的来源……本来想按大家的叫法翻译成“地皮儿”的然而与原意不符，毕竟Mabel对Dipper的这个昵称是可以直译的事物“Dipping Dots”而不是像Dipper对Mabel的昵称“Mabes”由人物本名简化而来。


	9. 第九章：好好学着吧

Bill觉得冷极了。他蜷进毯子里把自己包成了一个茧，无力地试图让自己像昨晚一样暖和起来，但并没有起效。阳光从窗口倾泻而下，他觉得外面可能会更暖和一些，所以决定直接起床。

 

他做了每一件人类在早晨都要做的麻烦事，也穿好了衣服。他身上套了一条黑色的裤子和一件森林绿的衬衫。他非常想穿金色或至少是黄色的衣服，但六指老头儿建议他最好别这么做，毕竟他不想让重力泉的居民们怀疑哪怕是一丁点他的真实身份。

 

Bill走出家门后深吸了一口气，享受着阳光撒在皮肤上带来的温暖，但这不足以让他暖和到他习惯的温度。

 

那两个老家伙今天又出门了，把Bill独自留在这里。他不确定今天他是不是还想搭理Pine Tree。或许Shooting Star会乐意陪他逛逛？他也可以试着见见镇里的其他人。但他没有车，所以他不得不叫一辆出租车，而那个过程无疑会很痛苦。

 

当他看向泳池小屋所在的方向时，他发现Pine Tree正朝他走来。

 

“如果你是来找那两个老家伙的话，他们今天一天都不在。”

 

Pine Tree尴尬的挠了挠后脑勺，目光四处乱转，就是不看向他。行了，又是这一套，Bill边想边抑制住翻白眼的冲动。

 

“其实，我是来找你的。”他的话让Bill很是惊讶。

 

“怎么？终于准备好问我你对宇宙所抱有的疑问了？过了那村没那店儿了，小鬼。现在太晚了。”Bill冷哼一声，双臂抱在胸前。

 

“不，我不在乎那个。我只不过是想为我昨天对你的无视道个歉，还有，”Pine Tree的双眼在他再次开口时终于看向了Bill，“谢谢你。真的，谢谢你那天救了我。”

 

Bill终于感到了暖意。那种奇异的、完全不自然的暖意。

 

恶魔得意地笑了：“不用谢，小鬼。我欠了那两个老头儿不少，所以让我救你那抱歉的屁股几次都没问题。”

 

Pine Tree露出了自从他回来后他给他的第一个真正的微笑。这让Bill的身体从感到些微的暖意变得有些热过头了。

 

“你想来我们那儿吗？Mabel在做早饭，吃完我们就去神秘小屋，给Soos和Melody办一个婴儿洗礼派对。”Pine Tree指了指泳池小屋。

 

Bill不傻。他知道很可能是Shooting Star强迫他过来对他说这些的，但Bill十分擅长利用各种机会，也下定决心要让事情朝对他有好处的方向发展。

 

于是他给Pine Tree的肩上来了一掌，一边用大过头的笑声说道：“我很乐意，PineTree！”

 

那小鬼踉踉跄几步，但及时找回了平衡，揉着被Bill打过的地方。他们一起走向泳池小屋时，Bill一直在确保自己的步调是完美的——就在Pine Tree身旁。

 

——————————

 

Mabel从皮德蒙特给Soos和Melody带了将近二十份礼物，所以Dipper很庆幸他没有需要做其他事情的压力，除了包装礼物（他已经做完了）和取生日蛋糕之外。他先把Mabel送去神秘小屋，这样她就能先开始装饰了。Bill坚持要和他一起去取蛋糕。

 

两人间的气氛与往日不同。Dipper明显只迈出了那么一小步，但Bill绝对打定主意要向前迈进一公里。他根本不让两人间的对话停止哪怕一秒。

 

Dipper不停地瞄向Bill。他正激动地描述着他们在日本海岸撞见的生物，又对在远东的超自然生物大肆评论，说它们看上去是如何如何好笑。Dipper想对Bill保持警惕，但他又不想以任何一种形式和他起正面冲突。他是为了Mabel才这么做的。今天早晨她花了不少时间反复强调她想让Dipper变得友好一点。所以这就是了，友好一点。

 

为了让这个恶魔继续开心下去，Dipper不断回应着他，一句又一句，由自己的视角来发表对这个故事的看法。Bill甚至说了这句话：“看见你没长傻真不错，Pine Tree。你其实让我担心了一阵子呢。”这句评价让Dipper笑了起来，他没有任何证据去证明，但至少Bill现在应该是真正开心了，毕竟他在和他开玩笑。

 

他们拿到Mabel回皮德蒙特前定好的蛋糕后，Bill对他第一次尝试这件事有多兴奋作出了评价。Dipper了解到他和两位叔公基本上只靠风干的食物和鱼过活，不过偶尔靠岸的时候他们会让自己吃顿好的。他点点头说道：“记得让Melody吃第一块，毕竟，你也知道，她肚子里正养着一个人呢。”

 

“好的，没问题，Pine Tree。”Bill咧嘴笑了。

 

神秘小屋还是和Dipper记忆中的一样，不过在私人生活的区域多了些Soos和Melody的风格。这里有多彩的图片和动漫海报贴在墙上，家具看上去也是新的。

 

派对上只有他们五个。Mabel本打算办得盛大些，但她还记得Melody在他们的回归派对上有多累，她不想给她太多负担。

 

Dipper和Mabel不得不确保他们对Soos和Melody提起Bill时说的是“William”这个名字，但Bill对改名换姓看上去没有一点儿不适应。不过Dipper确实在每次喊Bill“William”的时候都不能更内疚了。他不愿对Soos和Melody说谎，但他不想让他们在满怀对新生命的期待时担心任何事。

 

他们玩了不少游戏，比如猜婴儿食物的口味和比赛换尿布的时间长短。Bill对蛋糕赞不绝口，吃了至少三块，而就在他分心的时候，Dipper给Carla发了条短信确保她知道他没有放她的鸽子。她今天已经给他发了三条短信了。

 

当Dipper从手机屏幕前抬起头时，他看见Bill的脸上满是草绿色的糖霜，被这一幕打了个措手不及。他笑得滚到地上，一边看着递给Bill一张纸把脸擦干净的Mabel和看上去对自己的表现很满意的Bill。

 

派对开始的一个半小时后，Melody看上去已经筋疲力尽了。

 

“你去躺一会儿吧，我们会把这里清理干净的。”Soos说。Melody点点头，随后转向其他三人说：“谢谢你们举办的派对。我很抱歉把时间压到这么短。”

 

Mabel咧嘴笑了：“没事的，今天你才是主角！如果你需要休息的话，那就去休息吧！我们没问题的。”

 

Melody朝她感激地笑笑，随后小心翼翼地上楼了。Dipper看着Soos说道：“等清理完这些，我们也许应该学一学怎样吸引顾客，还要理一理那些文件和在你们离开期间要付的账单。”

 

“说得对。而且，你们真的不知道你们现在帮了我们多少忙。”Soos感激地说。“我知道你们也会为我们这么做的。”Dipper笑着说。在两位好友的身旁，他不由自主感到轻松极了，也正是在同一个时刻，他意识到过去这几天他是有多么紧张。

 

他们浏览了所有的文件，Soos说他已经给银行打过电话，让他们知道三人会以他和Melody的名义存取资金。他一边检阅库存报告和订货单，一边向Dipper和Bill解释他的运营系统。他甚至有一份关于如何吸引客源的二十页的说明书，专门打出来供他们翻阅。

 

“你们帮了我们的大忙，如果你们想出去逛逛或者玩一玩，直接把店关几天就行了。另外，我知道别墅里这里有四五十分钟的车程，所以我就为你们准备了几间过夜的客房。”Soos说。

 

“谢了，我们不用来回跑真是太好了。”Dipper看着订货单说。

 

理清所有信息后，他们还要成功的经营才行（谢天谢地这是Mabel的主修）。Soos带他们参观了神秘博物馆，一边走向礼品店一边向他们介绍所有新的展览品。

 

就算货架上陈列了新的小玩意儿，它们的主题仍是一样的。同样的问号衬衫、雪花球、帽子和美洲狮或豹的T恤衫还是老样子。Mabel欣赏着新进的装饰品，而Dipper在翻看衬衫。

 

Dipper感到有人拍了他的肩。在他转身时，一顶帽子被摁在了他的头上。Dipper抬头瞪着Bill：“你干什——”

 

“你这样看上去更好些，小鬼。”他说完这句话便向Soos走去：“这帽子多少钱？”他边问边指指Dipper。“既然你是新人，我就算你免费好了。”Soos看着Dipper微笑。Dipper看向在放置太阳镜的货架上的镜子，意识到Bill把一顶蓝白相间、带有松树图案的帽子扣到了他头上。

 

Dipper蹙眉。这不是现在的他。他已经不再是十年前那个神经质的小孩了。他长大了，也学会了该如何正确地生活。

 

他转身看着他最好的朋友们和（前任？）仇敌。Mabel和Soos正朝他竖着大拇指，Bill脸上的笑容像是要把他自己的脸撕成两半。Dipper努力让自己不去磨牙，决定顺着他们来。

 

他以一个微笑作为回答，调整一下盖在他刘海上的帽子说道：“我们应该走了。我和Mabel今天必须把行李托车还回去，不然就要拿一条胳膊和一条腿当抵押了。”

 

Mabel几乎立刻就蹿到了门口：“该死，老弟我忘了这茬了！再见Soos，也替我们和Melody说再见！明天我们会到机场去送你们的！”Bill也立即跟上Mabel出了门，而Dipper追上他们之前也说了再见。

 

Mabel像个疯子一样把车开到了还车地点。Dipper忘记在重力泉的还车处比在皮德蒙特的关店早了。他紧紧扒住自己的座位，一边听着Bill在每个急转弯时都发出的大笑。就算Dipper对Mabel所谓的“抄近路”提出抗议，说那些都是违法的转弯，她仍然想方设法用一句“看吧，我知道我在做什么！”堵了回去，就在他们离关店还有五分钟前到达的时候。Dipper很想知道是否其他人也有如此疯狂的兄弟姐妹。

 

这场小小的恶作剧结束后，Dipper坚持由他来开回家。他们回到车里后，Dipper问Mabel：“你今晚想吃什么，Mabes？”

 

“我们的牛肉在解冻对吧？那意大利面和肉丸怎么样？对了对了！或者肉糕！或者超大号的印第安汉堡怎么样？”Mabel兴奋地说。“不要，这周我已经吃了两次汉堡了。”Dipper抱怨道。

 

“好吧，好吧。Bill！吃肉糕还是意面？”Mabel问他。

 

“嗯——我觉得可以试试Pine Tree做的意大利面。谁知道他还真的会做饭呢？”Bill朝他开玩笑。

 

“可不是嘛！高中毕业后我就强迫他去学做饭，这样他就不会饿到自己了！你能相信他之前唯一会做的就只有烤面包片吗？我们上大一时有一次我病了，想要喝汤，结果他真的只给我带了一片面包回来，说‘我尽力了’。简直太傻太可爱了。”Mabel毫无保留地把这个故事说完，接着又在Bill大笑的时候一股脑儿把他所有尴尬的故事都讲出来了。

 

Dipper因为Bill要和他们一起呆一整天而有些恼火，但Mabel在这件事上说什么都不肯退一步。他不可避免地感到有些被困住了。Mabel下定决心要带着Bill一起玩，而Bill也下定决心要钻进他们的生活。Dipper及不可闻的叹口气，在他们聊天的同时把目光定在前方的路上。

 

晚些时候，他们三人在客厅里看电视。Bill被Mabel选中的游戏节目吸引了。里面有不少问答环节，而Bill往往在任何一位参赛者摁响铃声前就喊出了答案。

 

Dipper在确定电视节目已经足够让Bill分心后，开始给Carla发短信。他今天没怎么回复她，她很失望，想打个电话聊聊来弥补一下两人错失的时间。他又能争辩什么呢？

 

“我觉得我今天该早点上床睡觉。”Dipper站起来伸了个懒腰。“好吧，老弟。”Mabel的眼睛并没有从电视屏幕上移开。“晚安，Pine Tree。”Bill说完这句话立刻又吼出了一个问题的答案。

 

Dipper走回他的房间，把帽子扔到地上后扑倒在床上。他从电话簿里找出Carla的号码，摁下通话键。

 

一声铃响之后她立即接了起来：“嗨，Dipper！”Dipper在电话这头笑了：“你好。”

 

“所以你今天去了婴儿洗礼派对是吗？玩得怎么样？”

 

“很有意思。派对规模不大，但之后我们学了运营小屋所需要的所有事项。”Dipper回答。他昨天已经发短信告诉过Carla所有关于神秘小屋的一切，以及他和Mabel儿时经历的种种冒险，也说了两人在往后的三个月会怎样管理神秘小屋。

 

“这样啊，那你大概没时间考虑出去约会了吧？”她的声音听起来像浸了蜜。

 

“呃——这周我们必须开始营业才行，不过周六晚上怎么样？”

 

“听上去不错。你想做些什么？”

 

“我离开重力泉很久了，所以我记不清楚附近都有什么地方可玩。不如就传统一点，吃顿饭看个电影怎么样？”

 

“太无聊了，Dipper。还是现代化一点，我带你在镇里逛逛吧。我去神秘小屋接你可以吗？”

 

Dipper笑了笑：“听上去不错。就这么定了*。这应该还是场盲目约会*，毕竟我都没有能见你的一丁点儿机会。”Carla被他的笑话逗笑了，保证过一会儿就给他发一张照片。

 

两人在挂断电话前聊了足足一小时。Dipper心满意足地叹气，随后想起来，他还有一条裙子要找。如果Carla在这里看到了Shae的裙子，她可能会误会什么。并不是说他期待着这场约会会有那么好*，但谨慎一些总比事后道歉要好得多。他翻身下床，开始在衣柜里四处翻找。

 

“啊哈。”他终于找到了他想要的东西，一条带着粉红色花朵的黄底连衣裙。他给Shae发了一张照片，确保这条裙子是她的而不是Mabel的。他立即收到了一个竖着大拇指的表情的回复。

 

他清空一个从衣柜里拿出来的箱子，把裙子叠好后小心地放进去。他明天在去机场前可以把这个箱子先送到邮局。他冲了澡，在上床前换了套舒适的衣服。

 

他扑倒在床上，叹了最后一口气。对他来说，事情发展得不错。他们安定下来才有三天，除了（几次？）濒死体验*之外，Dipper觉得回到重力泉的决定是正确的，也因此感到轻松不少。他几乎，几乎要做出与之相反的决定，就因为害怕儿时那种神经质和过度着迷的习惯卷土重来，但除了警长交给他的任务以外，他目前并没有感到想去探索超自然事物的强烈欲望。

 

自从Dipper回来后，这是他能轻松入睡的头一个晚上。

 

Dipper在进站口告别Melody和Soos时既开心又难过。他和Mabel能免费在神秘小屋待上三个月，但他的童年玩伴却不能陪在他们身边。Dipper也意识到在他们从波兰回来之后的空闲时间会大大变少，毕竟多了个婴儿要照顾。他有些灰心丧气。但他也为Soos高兴，因为Soos一直在讲他会如何成为一个比他自己的爸爸要好得多的父亲，而这就是他的机会。

 

Dipper站了许久。一会儿后Bill伸手搭上他的肩，带他走回他们的车旁。Mabel兴致勃勃地跟在他们旁边。“Mabes，我知道我们才搬进泳池小屋，不过你觉得我们挪些衣服到神秘小屋去好不好？这样我们就能跟小时候一样住在那里了。”

 

“我在那儿待的时间会比你短得多。我的网店盈利不错，所以我觉得我很快就能买自己的车了。我已经在主宅那边安置好了工作间，如果我要去店里帮忙的话就得两头跑了。我还得照看Waddles。要是我明年就开始运营我的店面的话我可有不少事儿要做。”

 

“这样啊。”Dipper听起来有些失落。“那如果你要两头跑，我也不介意跟你一起。”

 

“老弟，如果你想待在神秘小屋的话就住下吧！我不会有问题的。”她露出Mabel的招牌千瓦笑容。

 

“好吧，但你每天只能工作半天，不然你会把自己累垮的。”

 

“就这么说定了，小滴滴。”

 

Mabel对于第一天运营小屋的成果很是满意。这个“游客陷阱”在居民们听说是神秘双子在运营之后被人们填得满满当当。她给人满为患的店面拍了几张照片，等着拿给Stan叔公看。

 

既然Bill的记忆力和魅力如此超凡脱俗，他就负责带领游客观光。Mabel为他做的神秘双子套装不能更合身了。为了让他开心些，她甚至加了些黄色的刺绣上去。

 

Dipper则负责店面维护和整体清洁，毕竟他在这方面很拿手。

 

而在生意方面极其有天赋的Mabel是礼品店的管理人。如果生意继续这样蒸蒸日上，她会考虑问一下Soos和Melody，要不要在暑期雇佣更多人手来帮忙。

 

关店后，她看见另外两人正精疲力尽的瘫在沙发上。但她早已为这种情况做好了准备。她跳进厨房，拿出一瓶伏特加味的奶油、冰淇淋和姜汁啤酒，朝两人喊道：“谁想来点儿Mabel的招牌雪顶姜汁啤酒？”Dipper猛地抬起头：“这么棒！我那份少点冰淇淋，多加点伏特加奶油。”

 

“我那份就按你平常做的来，Shooting Star。”Bill的声音在给游客们讲解了一天后变得有些沙哑。

 

“没问题！”她从厨房喊回去。她今天没打算开车回泳池小屋，所以他们想喝多少就喝多少，只要明天起得足够早就没问题。但她觉得，既然神秘小屋早晨十点前都不会开门，既然他们曾在派对上玩到凌晨一点还能赶上第二天八点的早课，这对他们来说都不是问题。

 

她做完饮料后先把那杯特别定制递给Dipper，又把那杯常规的递给Bill，这才在沙发旁的椅子上坐下。Dipper猛喝了一口啤酒，Mabel则先开始吃她的冰淇淋。她瞥见Bill先谨慎地闻了闻才抿一口。不过他在意识到他喜欢这个味道后睁大双眼，像Dipper一样猛灌了一大口。

 

Mabel拿起电视遥控器，换台换了一分钟才终于选定一部九十年代的恐怖片《惊声尖叫》。她和Dipper最喜欢这套三部曲了，因为韦斯·克雷文（愿他安息）是两人最喜欢的导演之一。他的电影能让人在觉得有趣的同时还留有让人吐槽的余地。比方说，你都要把所有你认识的人杀掉了，居然还担心你父母会生气？拜托，能不能搞清楚主次关系了？

 

Dipper因为这部电影振作了一些，明显激动起来。“天啊，从我们迷恋上这个三部曲已经过了大概，应该有两年了吧？”

 

“别忘了还有第四——”Mabel正打算说什么，但被Dipper打断了。

 

“别提了，我们不说那部的！”

 

Bill看着两人，明显听不懂他们在说什么，却高傲地不肯开口询问。“这是部好电影，Bill你会喜欢的。”Mabel向他保证。

 

Bill笑笑，朝她点点头后继续小口抿着他的饮料。

 

Mabel和Dipper在电影开始后一直在作出有趣的评价，Bill很快也领悟了这份幽默，加入了他们。在广告期间，他们轮流为对方添满饮料。

 

Mabel或许有点醉了，但她注意到Bill在喝完第二杯后就已经醉倒了。他不停地往Dipper的手臂上靠，脸颊布满红晕，眼皮几乎要黏在一起。Dipper的双眼明显地眯起来，像是在十分努力克制自己不把他推开。

 

两人看上去真的很可爱，也很有意思，所以Mabel拿出手机，调到静音后悄悄拍了一张两人的照片。她觉得能有一个为了亲人而忍受这些的弟弟真是再幸运不过了。

 

在大结局最后一次插播广告时，她觉得她得至少再喝一瓶水才能睡觉。

 

“Dipper，Bill，你们要喝水吗？”

 

“不了，但我想多来点啤酒，不加冰淇淋，如果不麻烦你的话。”Dipper咕哝着。Bill缓缓坐起来，盯着她的同时双眼变成了金色：“我想喝点儿水，Star。”接着他继续把头枕到了Dipper的大腿上。Dipper哼一声，双臂抱在胸前，双肩开始轻微地颤抖。Mabel伸手搭上他的肩来安慰他，他似乎冷静下来了。

 

她弟弟对恶魔的厌恶十分明显，而说实话，她也是。他让她很不安，因为某些理由*。她知道Dipper特别想把这一切都发泄出来，把他逐出他们的生活，但他们不是那样的人。正因他们有如此的品格，他们才是英雄。如果Ford和Stan叔公能克服他们的愤怒，他们俩也能。只是需要时间罢了。

 

Mabel在Bill的双眼发光时有些紧张。她也不是那么神经大条以至于没有注意到Bill越来越黏着Dipper了。不过都是在细小的方面。比如每次他们出门时他总会走得离他弟弟近一点，比如他说话时他会朝他倾过身，再比如每当他不得不坐在某人身边吃饭时，他总是选择Dipper。

 

她一点儿也不想去想这些，但她开始担心恶魔是否已经对她的弟弟有了某种不健康的依恋。

 

她绝对要把这点搞清楚。她要知道他意图何在。毕竟上一次他这么接触Dipper的时候，他受了伤。很严重的伤。

 

她回到客厅后把饮料放到茶几上，抿了一口水。

 

“我觉得周六我们可以出门好好玩玩。”Mabel提议，语气十分轻松。“Paz和我说隔壁镇上有一家他们家经营的酒吧，我们去的话完全免费。”

 

Bill立即坐了起来：“带我一个Star！”他的声音突然间低了下去，整个人立刻倒回到Dipper的大腿上。Mabel因为眼前这滑稽的一幕笑起来，知道酒精肯定让他头晕了。“我们周六晚上七点关门，所以我在想——”Dipper清清嗓子，打断她说道：“抱歉，Mabes，但我去不了。”

 

“为什么？！为什么啊，Pine Tree？”Bill从Dipper的大腿上瞪着他。Dipper抿一口饮料，移开目光后才回答：“我有个，”他停了一会儿才终于嘟哝着说，“约会。”

 

Mabel的尖叫声让Bill捂住了耳朵。“天啊Dipper！你要和Carla出去约会是不是！你要带她去哪儿？你有没有安排什么浪漫的事？可是我把你介绍给她的，你敢只带她去看电影吃晚饭试试？可别让我难堪啊！”

 

Dipper害羞地别开目光说：“其实是她要带我出去。她要带我在镇上逛逛，毕竟我有十年没回重力泉了。”他的声音断断续续的。也许他很擅长掩饰，但Mabel看得出来他也醉了。

 

“哇，听起来好极了。你这么快就满血复活了真不错，Dipper。”Mabel笑着看了一眼手机上显示的时间。“我要去睡觉了。我得早起去进货。”

 

“好的Mabes，晚安好梦。”

 

“晚安，Star。”Bill说。她不用看就知道他又在噘嘴。她上楼前捏了捏Bill的脸颊：“别丧气啦，我们三个下周末也可以一起出去啊小傻瓜*。别再像个化掉的巧克力饼干一样拉着脸啦*。”他鼓起脸作为回答。她转身去睡觉了。

 

不错，绝对有很多事情等着她去弄清楚。

 

——————————

 

第二部《惊声尖叫》电影开始了，Dipper正尽自己的最大努力不把Bill从腿上掀下去。他知道自己有些醉了，想继续看电影，但他担心如果两人继续这么待下去的话，Bill就不让他动弹了。Bill为什么这么黏他是个谜，但这比他想杀掉他和他的家人要好得多。

 

他叹口气，抓住Bill的双肩，把他从自己的大腿上推起来：“起来，该睡觉了。明天会很累的。”Bill点点头。Dipper不得不抓紧他以防他失去平衡。

 

Bill Cipher在喝醉的时候就软成一瘫了。他这么想，暗自笑了笑。Bill站起来，晃了晃才站稳。Dipper也站起来。酒精狠狠朝他头上打了一拳，他意识到自己在重复着和Bill一样的动作。

 

他抓住Bill的腰，把他拖向他们位于阁楼的房间。Soos把他和Mabel在那个暑假用过的单人床找了出来，为他和Bill准备好了过夜的地方。

 

Dipper很庆幸他带的是框架眼镜而不是隐形眼镜，因为他现在的状态绝对取不出来它们。但他突然想到了什么：“Bill，你需要摘掉隐形眼镜吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

于是Dipper带着他向浴室走去，他们俩的隐形眼镜盒都放在那里。他把Bill推进卫生间后向他们的卧室走去。他很高兴能甩掉Bill，哪怕只有一小会儿。他挣脱了他的牛仔裤，把它扔到地上，身上只穿着内裤和T恤。

 

就在他快睡着时，他听见房间里传来一声响。他撑起胳膊，转头去看声音来源，发现Bill正躺在房间中央的地板上。

 

“天杀的。”Dipper嘟哝着骂了一句，起身把恶魔从地板上踢开。他可不想第二天早晨还要面临着踩到Bill的压力。

 

在他把Bill拉起来后，Bill后退一步盯着他，金色的双眼在黑暗里闪闪发光：“取消你的约会。跟我和Star一起出去玩——”他的声音在这句话的末尾低了下去。

 

Dipper没有面对这一切的耐心。“拜托，我不能每天二十四小时都待在你们身边。而且Mabel也想让我这么做。”他辩解道。

 

“但你想做什么呢？”Bill站得比之前稳了。

 

“我想，”他垂下眼。他想要什么？

 

“我只是想变得开心一点，幸福一点，所以我才在尝试Mabel的办法。”Dipper说。

 

“那么到底什么是Shooting Star的办法？”Bill问，向他迈进一步。

 

“她相信幸福存在于爱恋当中。那两年我没和谁谈恋爱的时候确实过得很不舒服，不过不是她的错。”他在脑海里狠狠抽了自己一巴掌。他泄漏了太多的私人信息，但他停不下来。他也清楚他过得不好是有其他因素的，但这个想法早已盘踞在他脑中许久，此刻便源源不断在醉酒的状态下涌现出来。“我明白她的观点。我是说，我和Shae尽管只交往了几个月，但我们在一起很开心。虽然确切来说并不算是‘爱’，但对我来说足够了。”

 

“我们在一起不开心吗，Pine Tree？”Bill又向前迈了一步，听起来被真正伤到了，就像他的自尊受到了打击一样。恶魔当然不会明白友情和爱情之间的区别。并不是说他们之间有什么友情，但Bill明显否认他们之间只有其中一种的相似品。

 

“我和Shae的开心是不一样的。”Dipper说着说着热意弥漫上脸颊。他记得Stan说他已经和Bill讨论过这些尴尬的话题了。他真的不想和Bill讨论这个话题*。

 

Bill再次走进一步，抓住Dipper的双肩来支撑自己的身体。他把Dipper推倒在单人床上，于是Dipper开始头晕目眩。他一直在试图把Bill引向那张床，让他能老实睡觉。Dipper抬起头，对上Bill那双正闪烁着危险的红色的双眼。“睡吧，Pine Tree。”

 

之后Bill移开目光，走到窗边望向远方。Dipper哼了一声，但仍旧缩到了被子底下。

 

Bill对待整件事的态度就像个被宠坏的小孩儿一样。Dipper合上双眼。就在睡眠快要将他带走时，他感到身旁的床铺沉了下去。他已经完全不想再和喝醉的恶魔讲理了，所以比起把Bill一脚踹下床，他选择沉入梦乡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“就这么定了”原文：It' s a date. 联系下一句是句双关，同样也可直译为“这是场约会”。第二种译法与下一句相关联，但很僵硬，也无法联系上下文，所以取第一种译法。
> 
> *“这应该还是场盲目约会”原文：I guess technically a blind date. 盲目约会即不知道对方长相的约会，俗话是相亲（还不给看照片的那种）。此句和上一句呼应。
> 
> *“并不是说他期待着这场约会会有那么好”原文：Not that he was expecting the date to go that well. 咳嗯，他想的“多么好”就不点明了。
> 
> *“（几次？）濒死体验”原文：the near-death experience(s?).
> 
> *“因为某些理由”原文：for several different reasons。这里是个包袱，所以把“several”译为“某些”。
> 
> *“小傻瓜”原文：silly goose。
> 
> *“别再像个化掉的巧克力饼干一样拉着脸啦”原文：So stop being such a gooey chocolate chip cookie。
> 
> *“这个话题”原文：the birds and the bees。英语俚语，指的就是酱酱酿酿。


	10. 第十章：纠缠不休

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很少在文前说点什么，但请让我们疯狂赞美太太为这一章撒花！各种高能应有尽有让我们敲锣打鼓庆祝搞事剧情在各种方面都终于步入了正轨！

Bill迷糊而愚蠢的人类大脑在半夜把他叫醒了。他身旁有什么很暖和，而他的身体缩紧了想要留住它。那份暖意也紧紧缠住他，拱进他怀里。他朦胧的头脑逐渐意识到他怀里抱着的是Pine Tree。于是他缠住他的腿，把头埋进他乱蓬蓬的棕发中。

 

这种宁静感是他所不习惯的。他要么是在一条小船上浑身是伤跌跌撞撞，要么就是寒气彻骨无法入眠。他吸一口Pine Tree汗液的气息，发现它意外地令人舒适。怪不得人类喜欢蜷在一起，这个动作惊人地令人愉悦。他感受到的这份温暖同这孩子平日里散发出的不寻常的温暖不同。这份温暖散发的氛围很不错。于是恶魔合上眼，沉入自他成为人类后最舒适的一次睡眠中去了。

 

他之前感到的暖意全部褪去后，他便醒了。他有些头疼，估计是来自他不得不熬过去的宿醉。他的眼神落到了房间里唯一有动静的地方。

 

“Pine Tree？你丫在干什么？”

 

那小鬼穿着黑色的运动裤和一件印有愚蠢图像的T恤，正向外伸展着双手。当他注意到Bill正盯着他时，他有些紧张，双眼朝四周看了看才飞快地说：“我只不过是起床时感觉精力过剩了，打算去跑步。”

 

Bill的头还在疼，所以他只是朝他挥挥手，试图能多睡上几分钟。Pine Tree向门边走去，却在门口犹豫不决。他转身看着Bill，而Bill困惑地扬起眉。

 

“不许再和我睡一张床了。不管是有女巫来袭击还是你喝得烂醉如泥。这件事太诡异了。”他说完后迅速地瞥一眼Bill，等着他的回答。“小鬼，我可是个活生生的‘诡异’的代名词啊。”Bill尖刻地说。

 

“我的意思是，那很，呃——”Pine Tree的脸逐渐变红，Bill冲他大笑起来。Pine Tree的表情可是无价之宝，能听到他磕磕绊绊地试图阐述一个观点就更有意思了。那声大笑为他带来了Pine Tree的蹙眉，后者快速离开了房间。太值了，他想。

 

Bill翻身仰面躺着，盯了会儿天花板才终于意识到他太冷，也太清醒，已经不能再睡着了。他下床后发现他是穿着昨晚的衣服睡的。幸亏他做好了准备。Pine Tree基本上把他所有的东西都搬过来了，所以他也顺便挪了些东西过来。Shooting Star只在这里工作半天，他也不能回到住宅去住。

 

他冲了澡，穿上他的“神秘先生”套装向楼下走去。一阵香甜的气息直往他鼻子里钻。

 

Shooting Star正把巧克力玛芬从烤盘里拿出来，放进桌子中央的盘子里。

 

“早啊Shooting Star。”他打着哈欠说。他在椅子上坐下，抓起一个玛芬，两口就解决掉了。

 

“早啊Bill。Dipper起来了吗？”她边问便从冰箱里拿出一盒橙汁，把两个杯子倒满，向Bill递过去其中一杯。

 

“谢谢。”Bill先抿了一口才回答她的问题：“他起了。实际上他出去跑步了，说有些精力过剩什么的。”

 

Shooting Star哈哈大笑，一会儿才说：“那就祝他周末的约会一切顺利了。”

 

Bill有一刻没反应过来，直到他想起六指老头儿给他的那些书和他关于人类男性身体所了解的知识。他本会因为“Pine Tree今早慌张的表现是由于晨x勃*”这个念头而发笑的，但Shooting Star对他的约会的暗示让Bill很是恼怒。

 

他不是个对于人类结合仪式一无所知的傻瓜，他明白这是这些肉质生物为了物种的存活而进行的完全正常的程序。这对人类来说很正常。但Pine Tree不应该变得这么平庸。他从未想过这孩子会变成一个普通、健康的人类。他本来应该深陷于追逐连是否存在都是个迷的事物的冒险和激情中，而不是像其他人一样在庸碌无聊的日常中拖着步子慢悠悠地前行。

 

他仅有的那么几次在Pine Tree的双眼中看到火花闪过是在他们一同去森林里寻找夜鸦的那天，或是当Bill讲述他和老头子们的探险故事时。但他从没用自己的方式点燃过那火光。

 

那些超自然事物似乎都被他归类为了爱好，而不再是他整个生命里的重心。他开始寻找那些在“真实”世界里的东西，这一点让Bill觉得很不对劲。确实，那小鬼自己做过半吊子的研究，但Bill现在只是觉得Pine Tree在浪费他的才能和资源。

 

另外，根据Bill从他们对话中得到的信息来看，他应该帮六指老头儿做些研究，学习如何在那个领域里工作，但从他回来后这些事他一丁点儿都没做过。他还主修历史和人类学？学习那些已经发生过了的事？呸！他似乎甚至对去森林里探险都没什么兴趣了，除非是有人请他帮忙。他似乎也不再愿意去处理那些反常了。他就这么被浪拖着，随波逐流。

 

Bill为这个想法热血沸腾。是坚持让Pine Tree成为了现在的他，好吧，是过去的他。那部分从他身上消失了。他失去了他的一部分。

 

Bill的双眼在他脑海里的齿轮飞速运转，把线索完美拼凑起来时睁大了。他意识到了一个严重的问题，却不能对任何人说。没有证据，他们不会相信他的。前提是真的有证据的话。这小鬼或许真的有可能长成一个无聊的人类，但这也太容易了。Bill打算跟着他的直觉走。

 

“地面呼叫Bill！喂喂！”

 

Bill看一眼正在他面前挥手的Shooting Star：“怎么。”

 

Shooting Star因他声音中的愤怒瑟缩了一下，但他此刻并不在乎这些。有什么出了很大的差错，他必须尽快挽回这个局面。

 

“我——我只是想问问你今晚打算和我一起回去吗。毕竟咱们很忙，我会再在这里多待上一整天。”她犹豫着问。Bill深吸一口气又缓缓吐出，让他自己平静下来。他最终会查到水落石出的。没什么能阻止他。

 

“不了，我就算了。谢谢你。”Bill飞快地说，瞥见Star的表情舒缓下来。

 

他朝她友好地笑笑，让她知道他没生她的气。他最不需要的就是让那两个老家伙因为他惹了他们的孙侄女而找他麻烦。

 

他脑海里有一个任务等着他去完成。他终于要试试真正回归精神图景了。他必须确认目前的情况是出于那孩子脑中的正常状态。为了六指和红帽子老头儿。

 

……为了Dipper。

 

——————————

 

剩下的时间一闪而过。一切对Dipper来说似乎都很正常。好吧，尽最大限度的正常。在那次尴尬的起床让他不得不去跑步，直到累到忘记他的荷尔蒙之后，一切都变好了。他十分努力地把那个早晨推出他的脑海。他厌恶在两人那个状态下感到舒服的自己。每次他记起这件事，他的脸都会发热，于是他越来越把注意力集中在给Carla发短信和考虑周末的约会上。

 

当他撞见Bill冥想时，他终于成功地把那个早晨整个儿挤出脑海。他碰见过许多次Bill在独自一人的时候冥想。他问他时，他只是简单敷衍过去：“到我解释为什么要这么做的时候你早就老死了，Pine Tree。”

 

Dipper耸耸肩，由他去了。他能给他私人空间真是谢天谢地。Mabel提到过他几天前被什么惹怒过，所以Dipper认为他只是在让自己冷静下来，而不是朝他们宣泄出来。他其实很感激他这么做。

 

Bill没有沉浸在冥想中的时候，他会问很多关于他和Mabel的高中和大学生活的私人问题。比如“你们一般喝酒喝多少？”或是“Pine Tree你经常撞到头吗？”对于大部分问题来说，Mabel就像本打开的书一样知无不言，但Dipper一直让他的回答模糊不清，让Bill不确定他到底是不是在考虑恩赐他一个认真的回答。

 

两位叔公甚至特意来过几次神秘小屋，确保一切顺利。他们是个不错的资源，因为他们能为三人解答所有他们忘记问Soos的问题。

 

星期六来临时，棕发小子的神经已经紧张到像是一栋一触即塌的危楼，满心忧虑着他的约会。

 

Carla终于给他发了一张照片，当他看见这个他姐姐为他安排的女孩时，他的下巴直接掉了下来。她的皮肤像是用焦糖雕刻的一般。她有黑棕色的头发，巧克力一样的双瞳中闪烁着狂野的光，而脸上的笑容灿烂得能化掉两极的冰。他今晚有个约会。和她。老天。

 

Dipper把他的帽子放到梳妆台上，拿出他特意为今晚带过来的黑色衬衫。他不确定他们要去哪，但他不想过于正式，也不想过于随意。他穿上黑色的打底衫，没有系衬衫的扣子，又把袖子推到胳膊肘。他套上黑色的水洗牛仔裤和黑色运动鞋。他把头发向前梳理一下，剃干净了脸上的胡茬。自从他回来后他就一直保持下巴的干净整洁，所以他或许在约会上也这样比较好。

 

Dipper下楼后，Mabel尖叫着说他看起来是如何如何好，以及他能真正付出努力是多么让她自豪。Bill在低头玩手机，甚至没朝他抬头看一眼。

 

“今晚上你们俩会待在这里吗？”他问两人。

 

“嗯。既然某人已经有了约，那Paz、Candy和Grenda就只能来找我和Bill来个简单的电影之夜而不是出门玩啦。我们下周末再这么安排。”Mabel提醒他。Bill听到他自己的名字时抬起头说：“嗯，Shooting Star向我保证会塞给我足够的零食能让我，什么来着？因糖份摄取过多而昏迷*？管他什么呢。”

 

尽管Bill作出了试图取悦他姐姐的努力，但Dipper看得出来他对整件事都很没兴趣。Dipper自己也有过类似的时刻。“那么明天早晨我们去Greasy的餐馆吃早饭，怎么样？”

 

Bill低头继续看手机，心不在焉地回答：“你开心就好，Pine Tree。”

 

我终于试图变得友好了他反而给我这个垃圾态度？搞什么？他想。

 

门铃声打断了他的思绪。“我要出门了。我会试着不那么晚回来的。”Dipper说。“好吧老弟！记着，不到第三次约会不能啃脖子啊*！”Mabel打趣他。Dipper翻个白眼，走到门口开了门。

 

Carla的照片真的没有她本人漂亮。她穿了一件紫色的及膝连衣裙，上面坠了几个小蝴蝶结，上身牛仔夹克的袖子卷了几卷。

 

“你好。”他声音微弱地向她问好。“你好。”她有些别扭的挪了挪。Dipper意识到自己并不是唯一一个感到紧张的人，他感觉好一点儿了。

 

他靠着门框，双臂抱在胸前朝她侧过脸笑笑，像不管是在头顶上的什么神许愿希望他至少有一点儿迷人：“你很漂亮。”他用一句赞美作为开场白。她脸上的笑同照片里的如出一辙：“谢谢。你自己也不坏啊。”她说着眨眨眼。

 

Dipper感到自己放松了一些，朝她迈进一步说：“那我们要去哪儿？”

 

她在自己的嘴唇前竖起手机，用唱歌的音调说：“秘密！”随后带着他向他的车走去。在他坐上副驾驶后，余下的夜晚十分顺利。

 

她带他去了她最喜欢的“母上大人与摇滚”餐厅。那是个精巧的意大利餐馆，只能容纳二十人同时就餐，但各方面都很不错。她又开车带他去湖边玩打水漂和看星星。

 

Dipper对这种无比正常的生活感到很满足。不同于他在神秘小屋中被Bill粘着不放，问他之前进行的有关存在于国家另一端奇怪生物的独立研究，或是每当轮到Dipper下厨是脸上激动的神情，或甚至是他——

 

“Dipper？”Carla晃了晃他的胳膊。他们正坐在码头上，悬空着双脚荡来荡去。他立刻把自己的思绪打回到她身上：“嗯？”

 

他突然间感到有双柔软的唇压上了他的，于是他回应了一个纯洁的吻，随后离开了。Carla把视线移到她的丰田上，喃喃说道：“太晚了，我们是不是……”她截住话头，让Dipper作出他自己的决定。

 

“嗯，我们该走了。”

 

在这次之前，他其实经历过“咖啡邀请函”，就在他大一的时候。不过那次是他作为接受邀请进屋“喝咖啡”的一方。*

 

Dipper让她带他回了泳池小屋，他知道那里是空的。当他提出做些咖啡的邀请时，Carla迫切的点点头，下了车。

 

就在门在他们身后关上的那一刻，Carla把Dipper扯进一个拥抱，随后揪住他的领子让他低下头。他的嘴唇贴上了她的。“希望你不是那么想和那杯咖啡。”她朝他唇上轻轻吐气。

 

“并不是很想。”Dipper轻柔地用一只手护住她的后颈，另一只手托住她的腰。他的温柔在她的舌头侵入他的口腔时逐渐退去，他用双手将她的腰拉近了。

 

他正帮她挣脱她的夹克衫时，楼梯上传来了谁清嗓子的声音。两人都听到了。

 

Dipper立刻后退一步远离Carla，转头看向发出声音的那人，期待着是Mable站在那里。但令他惊恐却在他意料之中的是，站在那里的是Bill。

 

“Bill！我还以为你和Mable一起在神秘小屋呢。”他挣扎着挤出这句话，热气漫上脸颊。一般是出于愤怒，一半是出于不好意思。

 

Bill把手撑到臀部翻了个白眼：“之前是，但那边太他妈无聊了，所以我回家了。”

 

“这里不是你的家。你的家在那栋楼上，就在那边！”Dipper说着指了指主宅。

 

Bill哼一声，抱起双臂说：“我更喜欢这边一点。”Dipper嘟哝着捏捏鼻梁：“我的老天。”

 

Dipper瞥了一眼目光在他们俩中间游移的Carla。“我没意识到我闯进了别人的领土。抱歉。”她安静地说。一边朝门口走去。

 

“你确实该感到抱歉。”Bill眯起眼盯着她。

 

Dipper开始明白过来Carla话里的意味：“Carla，你不用道歉。这不是你想的那样。”他一边向Bill射出一记眼刀一边争辩道。

 

“还是算了，你明显有事要解决一下。和你在那边的朋友。我太过心急了，抱歉。”她朝Bill偏了偏头。

 

这个影射让Dipper感到又羞又恼，他的脸涨红了：“B——Bill不是——我们不是。别用那种口气说我们是朋友。我认真的，那不是真的。”

 

“所以我们不是朋友吗，Pine Tree？你真让我受伤，毕竟我们一起经历了那么多。”Bill朝他眨眨眼。

 

“你还能再帮点忙吗。”Dipper反驳他。

 

“我先走了，你们俩好好谈谈。不过今晚我确实玩得很开心。或许我们之后能像朋友一样一起出去玩？再见啦。”她飞快说完便溜出了门外，把门带上了。

 

Dipper沉默地盯着门看了一会儿，转身面向Bill：“你真的是打定了主意让我不开心，是吧？”

 

Bill刻意放缓步子向他走去，一步又一步，直到他站在在他面前直直盯着他。“唯一一个打定主意让你不开心的人就是你自己。Pine Tree，你变了。有什么让你变得不那么在乎了。你曾经对你所做的一切都有无尽的激情和骄傲，但现在看来你只做那些你需要做而不是想做的事。你难道还没注意到吗？”

 

“你没注意到的是，比起我来说激情更多的是Mabel的东西。我只不过是个对什么事都会想过头的人。”Dipper刻薄地翻了个白眼。

 

“是吗？你那小脑袋瓜确实是在不停地运转吗？在我看来你的思维反倒是被限制住了。你不再一针见血地提问了。你不再去主动寻找那些没人要求你去寻找的答案了。Pine Tree，你很聪明，但你并没有充分发挥出你的潜能。是你曾经过度活跃的思维推动了你探索这个小镇的事物的激情，但现在它消失了。你最后一次为你自己认真做出某项决定是什么时候的事了？”

 

“我——”Dipper开始搜肠刮肚，想证明恶魔说的是错的。他试图回忆起他所做的最后一个重大决定，但什么也想不起来。他的心脏在他意识到恶魔所言不假时急速地跳动起来。他因为爸爸的意志而转了专业，因为女朋友的邀请才同她一起出去玩，因为Mabel的要求才同大家一起出去玩。就连写一本书寄给杂志社也是Ford叔公的提议。而那些有超自然事件发生的探险，不是被他偶然撞见的就是被Mabel刻意安排的。他从未自己做出过决定。

 

他后退几步，后背抵到了门上。他揉着前额，试图回想起这一切开始的时间，却根本记不起来他自己为人生所做的最后一件重大决定。他能决定去吃什么或是想穿什么衣服，但任何对他的生活产生主要影响的事都不是他自己来决定的。“天。”他绝望地闭上双眼，希望仍旧能回忆起什么。“我到底是怎么了？”

 

他感到一只手搭上他的肩。“别害怕，Pine Tree。我会找出原因的。”他很生气。气自己为什么什么都记不起来。气Bill向他指出了这一点。气自己放任自己的生活落入地狱。

 

他揪住Bill的领子，任由他的手滑下自己的肩膀：“为什么你要告诉我这些？”他吼道。他已经准备好把一腔怒火发泄在面前恶魔的身上，但在他感到愤怒的那一刻，这份情绪便开始淡去。他想揍Bill一顿却没办法动手。于是Dipper意识到，自从他上次拜访过重力泉后就再也没有真正打过一次架了。他的愤怒在一瞬间从滔天怒火化成了轻微的不耐烦。

 

“为什么？”他不耐烦地追问。

 

他感到一双手覆上了他的脸颊。Bill盯着他的双眼咬牙切齿地说：“我说过了，我会不厌其烦一次又一次地救你的小命。如果外界有什么东西在影响你，我必须阻止它。”

 

Dipper挫败地低吼一声，一把推开Bill：“也许我不需要你来救我！也许这没有什么不正常的！也许我就是这么长大的！这不奇怪，Bill！人是会变的！”

 

“首先，小鬼你听着，在你身边发生的一切都很奇怪，而且你身上撒发出这种暖得不正常的能量。其次，人确实会变，但他们的灵魂始终如一，Pine Tree。你的灵魂就是个烦人的偏执狂小鬼，至少曾经是。”Bill边说边站定了。

 

“那你呢？一个贪婪的粘人精？对我来说今天晚上一切都很好，但你就是不肯自己出去转转。我甚至都没要求一整天的私人时间！说真的，这场对话本来可以推到明天再说。”Dipper精疲力尽地说道。他靠住门，双手掩面。

 

他听见面前有动静，随后一顶帽子被扣在了他头上。他从指缝里瞄一眼Bill，发现他面无表情。如果他想，他能用这张扑克脸赢任何一场赌局。“我必须现在就告诉你。”他试图让自己的声音不含一丝感情。

 

Dipper的脸相比于他的反而在他说话时越变越红。“我也丢掉了和Carla在一起的机会。她认为我只不过是和我的男友有了问题，而现实绝对不是这样。”

 

“所以我们之间没问题了？我们之前一切都好？”Bill挑眉，歪着头问他。

 

“算是吧——不是的。我的意思是，她认为我们俩是另一种关系。”Dipper明显地点点自己，再点点他，试图让恶魔明白他的意思。

 

Bill的大笑点亮了整个房间：“小鬼我只是在和你开玩笑！我不是傻子！我知道她是什么意思，而且如果你足够坚持的话，你会连空气也顺便澄清的，而不是就那么简单的放她走。”他死死盯住Bill的双眼，在说“坚持”的时候拖长了声音。Dipper把双手塞进裤子口袋里，从恶魔面前绕出去走向楼梯。

 

“我受够了。我受够你了。我要去睡觉。”

 

“喂，能让我试个东西吗？”Bill边问边伸手抓住了他的胳膊阻止他离开。Dipper粗鲁的把手臂抽回，转身面对他。

 

“干什么。”

 

Bill抬起双手向他迈了一步，而Dipper瑟缩了着后退一步。“就连一秒你都不能老实待着吗？”他强硬地说，随后用手捧住Dipper的脸，在他的唇上印下浅浅的吻。Dipper几乎以为自己的心跳停止了。他本能地闭上双眼，也为此狠狠诅咒自己，却无力推开Bill。

 

那个吻暂时加深了。某个无声的暗示安静地悬挂在空气中。

 

Bill如同开始吻他时一样飞快地离开了。他倒退两步，耐心看着Dipper。

 

那个无声的暗示是目前Dipper的脑海里唯一能想到的。他本该思考他的仇敌（他还是吗？）是怎样亲了他，或是他应该如何抵抗回吻一个恶魔的想法。每逢他的思绪顺着那几个问题延展开来，一阵浓雾便会出现在他的脑海里，把他的注意力拉回存在与他面前的事物。现在Bill就在他面前，看上去像是在等待一个回吻。

 

他向Bill走去，后者眯起眼后退了几步。在他挑起刚刚那件事后，他看上去像是在等着他揍他一拳。“你待着别动行不行？”Dipper平静地问，随后捧起对方的脸，把他拽进了第二个吻中。他轻柔地吻着他。Bill的手一路下滑，停在了他的腰上。他的双手富有侵略性地将Dipper拉近了，而Dipper的双手从他的脸颊下移，环住了他的脖子。

 

Bill突然的转身让Dipper意识到自己正被压在墙上，恶魔的舌头已经滑进了他的口腔。Bill的双手滑进他的衬衫，抚摸着他的后背，让他从这个吻中泄露出不自觉的呻吟。正当Dipper挪动双手打算做一样的事时，Bill中断了这个吻，把自己的额头贴上他的，呼吸急促。

 

Dipper僵住了。他透过额前的碎发观察Bill，发现他的双眼是紧闭的。他的呼吸扫过他的唇瓣。在Dipper看来，他是真的在考虑就这么继续做下去。但当他睁开他的双眼时，就是另外一回事了。

 

那是刺目的鲜红。

 

Dipper惊恐地看着他眼中的蓝色美瞳分崩离析，只剩下两个微小的黑色瞳仁仍留在那里。

 

“跟我想的一样，Pine Tree。有什么东西扰乱了你的大脑。”他怒吼着离开他。“有。谁。敢！我是认真的，谁他妈敢？！这仍然是我的领土！我以为这一点对其他恶魔来说应该已经很明显了！”金色恶魔狂怒地盯着自己的手掌，周身迸发出蓝色的火焰。Dipper踉跄着后退，避免自己被烧伤。

 

“B——Bill！你得冷静下来，不然你会把咱们家点着的！”他向他吼道，试图引起他的注意。

 

Bill看向他，随后目光移回手掌，深深地、深深地吸了一口气。他周身的火焰立即消失了，但双眼还是闪烁着金黄。他向Dipper走近一步，抓住他的肩膀，把头埋到他的颈窝继续深深地吸气和呼气，一边剧烈地发着抖，试图夺回对身体的控制权。

 

Dipper不知道该怎么做，但Bill看起来像是真的被刺激到了，于是他伸出手臂环住了Bill的肩。这似乎让他冷静下来了。

 

他终于不再发抖，气息也平稳了一些。当Dipper觉得恶魔足够冷静时，他终于开口问他：“你之前说的是什么意思？”

 

Bill迅速离开他的双臂，理了理他因为发怒而蓬乱的头发，又整了整衣服。他停下动作后，整个人看起来就像是并没有才坐过一趟速度极快，还顺便把Dipper拽了上去的情绪过山车。

 

他清清嗓子，终于开口说道：“听好了，Pine Tree。有人把你脑子里的电路拨乱了。当我贴上你的额头时，我在你的精神图景里稍微逛了逛，发现你的记忆里有一个巨大的断层，你的思维里也被添加了很多巧妙的暗示。”

 

Dipper的大脑还在因为两人的亲密接触而晕头转向，而Bill的突然暴发终于赶走了他脑海中的迷雾。他怀疑地眯起双眼：“你在说什么，Bill？你的意思是我被洗脑了？”

 

“真聪明！大家快来快夸夸他吧！这小鬼终于明白了！”Bill大声说道。“Bill！你不能就这么闯进我的大脑里看这看那，这是不对的！而且你想让我怎么才能相信你？在我回来之前，我的生活并没有什么问题。”

 

“那就让我这么告诉你吧，小鬼。你会，在你自己的意愿下，决定走过来亲我吗？”

 

“不，我——”

 

“你有没有在你做出反应之前停下来考虑一下我做了什么？我确实给了你足够的空间来想清楚，是吧？”

 

“没错，但是——”

 

“你到底有没有停下来想想发生的一切？”

 

“没有，我只不过——”

 

“只不过什么？亲了那个在十年前试图摧毁你和你家人的恶魔？和那个把你赶出身体之后用你的身体来当玩偶的恶魔乱搞？Pine Tree，这太不符合逻辑了，虽然我很喜欢看到你像个小疯子一样——其实我改变主意了，咱们就这么放着你不管吧。既然现在被我知道了你这么听话我就能——”

 

“BILL！闭嘴，我知道了。我到底被怎么了？”Dipper真心不想知道Bill在脑袋里为他准备了什么。

 

“我花了一整周来练习怎样进入精神图景，所以我应该能把咱们弄到你的脑瓜里，让你看看我到底在说什么。”Bill摸着下巴沉思，“但有个问题。”Dipper叹口气，知道他必须去做这件事。“什么问题？”

 

“我必须睡在你旁边才行。”

 

“你说啥？为什么？”Dipper拖着不情愿的强调问。他受够了被Bill不断侵犯他的私人空间了。我刚刚还亲了他，他想。我一定出问题了。

 

“你认真的，Pine Tree？我们刚刚都进行到那一步了，你还在害羞？拜托，就凭你脑袋里那阵迷雾，如果我想的话我可以挖得更深、更深一点。”Bill的声音沉了下去。Dipper的后背感到一阵凉意，但他不打算承认这个。

 

“那好吧，你能给我看你的所谓‘证据’，但如果你只是想再睡在我旁边的话，我就杀了你。”Dipper哼了一声，跌跌撞撞地走上楼梯。他听见Bill大声调笑他：“哦Pine Tree，你个油嘴滑舌的！”他脸红了。他知道恶魔是在试图挑起他的情绪——一种相比于他目前感受到的不同的情绪，尽管刚刚发生了那一切。去他妈的荷尔蒙。

 

“我要先去洗个澡！等我准备好了我会叫你上来的。”Dipper向仍然待在楼下的恶魔喊道。Bill笑了一声才回答：“没问题Pine Tree，你想准备多久都可以！”

 

Dipper摔上卧室的门，思索着为什么他的生活这么快就开始走下坡路。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“晨x勃”原文：morning wood
> 
> *“因糖份摄取过多而昏迷”原文：sugar coma
> 
> *“不到第三次约会不能啃脖子啊”算是北美的隐性约会规则，不到第三次约会不能有过分的肢体接触，也就是酱酱酿酿。
> 
> *“咖啡邀请函”段落原文：Dipper had actually done the coffee dance before once during his freshman year of college, though he was the one on the receiving end of the invitation for coming inside for "coffee." 这里是暗指借喝咖啡的名义进门借宿——咳嗯大家都懂。


	11. 第十一章：不止是活着

****Bill站在精神图景中，紧挨着Pine Tree。他转过头，看见那小鬼正因为两人的身体在床上靠得如此近而烦躁不安。他已经和两个老家伙有过契约了，他不能再以这种形式的身体去签订其他契约，所以Pine Tree只能让他用老办法——一个能把两人的意识剥离肉体的咒语——来打开精神图景。

 

好吧，或许两人不必在同一张床上入睡，但他想念那种温暖，而且Pine Tree不知道这一点又不会少块肉。

 

现在回过头来再仔细想想，他或许也在因为Bill打断了他愚蠢的人类交配仪式而生气。但就算如此，Bill也还是为阻止了那场很快就要发生、如同火车相撞一般的事件而感觉良好。在一公里以外他都能认出人类眼中的痴迷，他敢担保那女孩子的脑袋里绝对有什么疯狂的念头。

 

“我们能开始了吗？”Pine Tree像以前一样不耐烦地嘟哝。

 

Bill迈开一步，伸手拉开一扇凭空出现的黑门：“没问题，小鬼！”他用他一贯愉快的语调回答。他想让气氛轻松些，毕竟Pine Tree马上就要被大剂量的现实所淹没了。

 

Bill做了个“请”的手势，朝男孩露齿一笑：“请进吧，Pine Tree！”然而那小鬼却没有动。他上下打量了一会儿Bill，又低头看看自己。“看我看得入迷了吗，Pine Tree？我穿这套衣服确实比穿平时那些单调的衣服帅多了，对吧？”他穿着一件金光闪闪的衬衫和一条黑色长裤，脖颈上系了一个黑色领结，头顶悬浮着一顶圆顶礼帽。他想念这种凌驾于现实之上的能力。确实，他在实体世界中也拥有法力，但由于他的契约，他只能最低程度的使用它。

 

“其实，我以为你会变成三角形的样子。”那小鬼说着伸出手，在左眼前用手指比了一个小小的三角形。

 

Bill被他傻兮兮的样子逗笑了：“小鬼，那可不是现在的我。躺在那里的那具身体才是。等它自然死去之后，我才会变回光芒万丈的三角形的样子，在那之前是不可能的。你不能再一次目睹我的尊荣真是遗憾，毕竟那时你说不定已经死了。”

 

Pine Tree犹豫了一会儿，终于耸耸肩走到了他面前。Bill跟着他进入那扇门后，它“噗”地一声消失了。

 

这小鬼的精神图景是一片森林组成的迷宫。真是令人惊讶。

 

Bill抓住他的手，开始带他往迷宫里走。“跟紧点，小鬼。我们不能在这里分开。”

 

“为什么这里是这样的？”Pine Tree边问边试图从他手中把手抽出来，但恶魔攥得更紧了。他可不要在这个小鬼迷路变成植物人后担下这份责任。

 

“因为你现在高度紧张，在知道我出现的情况下。你的意识自动设置了这个迷宫来抵御我。这也是为什么之前我能那么快就看到你脑子里到底发生了什么，因为那时你完全分心了。”他说，语气有些过于自傲了。

 

Pine Tree终于不再为他的手而挣扎，一边加快脚步跟上Bill，一边选择性忽略了他刚刚提及的事实。

 

“但这次我同意你进来了啊？”他的语气更像是在询问，而不是在说明事实。

 

“就把这个情况叫做条件反射吧，毕竟你现在对你自己的精神图景没有多少控制力。人的意识不该被入侵的，永远都不该。”Bill若有所思。

 

“但当你真正变回，好吧，变回你自己的时候，就意味着你要打破这些所有的规则了。”那小鬼叹了口气。

 

他调笑道：“小鬼也是能学点东西的嘛。”

 

两人终于走出森林后，他放开Pine Tree的手。他们正身处于一个很不错的小区里，站在一栋两层住宅前。

 

“这是我在皮德蒙特的家。”他的语气就像是Bill还不知道两人在哪里一样。金发恶魔翻着白眼向前跳了一步：“废话，Pine Tree。这里就是被埋下暗示的地方。这栋房子散发的关于什么对你来说是‘正常’的气息最强烈。”

 

他拉开房子的正门，让Pine Tree能亲眼看见自己思想的内部构造。记忆在成百上千扇门窗后翻腾，他知道这就像Pine Tree在红帽老头儿的脑袋里看到的一样。只不过这一次，无数看上去像是红色细线的东西从精神图景不明晰的地方伸出来，穿透无数扇门，延伸到不同的回忆里。但Bill锐利的双眼告诉他那仅仅是一条线把特定的记忆束缚在一起而已。

 

“这是什么？”Pine Tree问他，一边伸手拨了拨其中一条线。Bill迅速拍开了他的手：“如果不小心把它弄断了，你可就疯了。是这些红线把不同的思想连接起来，形成了现在你这种无聊的性格。”

 

“怎么做到的？”Pine Tree抬头看他，眼中充满了意识到事实的冷酷后的惊恐。这很熟悉。Bill想念这种感觉。已经太久太久没有人用这种眼神看过他了。为了能和两个老头儿和平相处，他不得不学会控制他嗜好施虐他人的一面，但那小鬼眼中的神情让他感到无比满足。

 

Bill开口时根本控制不住脸上的笑意：“这些线连接着每一个特定记忆里的什么东西。它们会触发你的思想和行动。”

 

Bill有些莽撞地跨过那些线，拉开一扇被细线穿过的门给那孩子看。他很享受他脸上那种慌张的表情。Bill也十分好奇那些能触发他的行动的记忆到底是什么。上一次来时，他没来得及翻看那些真正意义上的记忆，仅仅是看到了这团乱麻就被怒火冲昏了头。

 

门后的画面里有Pine Tree和Shooting Star。他们看上去十四岁左右，正精疲力尽的走进屋内。

 

“我先洗澡，行吗老弟？”年幼版的Shooting Star看起来头昏脑涨。“去吧Mabel，我要直接上床睡觉了。”年幼版的Pine Tree打着哈欠说道。

 

“Dipper，你不能不讲卫生啊。”她撅起嘴说，一边恰好走在了红线延伸的轨迹上。

 

“恕我无法从命。至少今晚不行。”Pine Tree把书包丢到地上，向楼上走去。

 

“拜托——你得好好照顾自己才行，老弟。”Shooting Star拖着长腔抱怨道。

 

Pine Tree脚下丝毫没有停留的意思。他喊道：“Mabel我没事的，只不过就是点土而已。”

 

Bill瞥了眼Pine Tree，看见他正用怀疑的眼光打量着画面。“我不太明白，Mabel让我去洗个澡有什么重要的？她以前总是这么说。”

 

“你以前明显不在意这件事，但现在你每天都会洗一次澡，从未间断过。如果你算上今天的话就是两次。”Bill朝他眨眨眼（他真的真的很喜欢有眨眼这个选项）。就算那个吻只是在测试他是否也能操纵Pine Tree，那个画面还是被嵌在了这孩子的脑海里，他根本忍不住用它来嘲笑Pine Tree的念头。他看着那孩子的脸越来越红，感到嘴角咧的更大了。

 

但同时，Bill也凭借那个吻发现了一个关于这个特殊的操纵系统的事实：如果你的暗示足够强烈，它就能完全影响这孩子。这也是为什么在Pine Tree说Shooting Star想让他和那个女孩约会时，他答应了，就算Bill要求他取消约会。Shooting Star是他生命中最重要的人，所以任何她给出的暗示的强烈性都会甩开Bill的不止一公里。如果在Bill吻他时她在场，并要求他停下的话，他这个恶魔就得被毫不留情地拒绝了。

 

但正因为她不在场，Bill才能体会到一些人类的情感本能。那是他之前根本没意识到这具身体所具有的。他确实曾占据过渴望这方面触碰的人的身体，但他还从未感受到自己这具身体的类似需求，直到今晚。事实上，如果他没有发现另一个恶魔在他的领地里撒欢儿的话，他可能就已经把Pine Tree拐上床了。Pine Tree已经“自愿地”（这个词的用法在Bill这里很宽泛）吻了他，他本来能够以一种能摆脱和两个老家伙的契约限制的方法达到他的目的的，毕竟六指老头儿非要在里面加上一句“不准勾引家庭成员”的条款。不过那时候他很可能只考虑到了Shooting Star，但现在他又能怎么办呢？

 

“行了，我懂你的意思了。还有别的吗？”棕发男孩决定彻底无视他的评价。他成功把Bill从他的思绪中拉了回来。Bill仍然看得到自己说的话对他的影响，而他性格中喜怒无常的那部分又回来了。

 

“让我们来找找吧！”他说。他开始在细线之间匍匐前行。他打开一扇又一扇门，观察着那些纠缠成Pine Tree性格核心的记忆。它们都与其他人让他改变他自己的一部分有关：自信起来，少读点书，增加社交活动，跟着大多数人走，听我的就行了，别去思考那么多。以及，别再这么……怪了。还有其他好几打暗示，都是来自于他生命中不同阶段的不同的人。于是Bill断定他不是被一个特定的人类盯上了。

 

Bill看得越多，他的血液就沸腾得越激烈。Pine Tree就是为了遵循这些干巴巴的规矩才被迫改变自己的。那些规矩甚至都不是什么好规矩，比如当你被僵尸追着的时候，记得绊倒你身边的人，或是玩梨球*的时候记得穿一件大披风。至少这些规矩有道理！再者说，那些规矩听上去对他有好处，但实际上对他周围的人来说，它们也是或多或少有益无害的。Pine Tree大多数时间里很可能根本没有意识到他有多么空虚。

 

Bill也注意到了所有被细线连着的记忆看上去都发生在Pine Tree十七岁之前，那大概就是他的大脑被操纵的时刻了。一旦他把Pine Tree的思维设定回正轨，那时发生的任何重要的事他就都能问出来了。

 

Bill透过根根细线看见了Pine Tree浑身上下遍布的紧张感。看起来他已经不想再看了。恶魔为他的调查收集到了足够多的信息，觉得自己可以收工了，便把自己传送回Pine Tree的身旁。

 

“我忘了你还能那么做。”Pine Tree惊讶地后退一步。“这里是精神图景，小鬼！没有什么是你做不到的！你可以变成任何人，我不会嘲笑你的。”

 

Pine Tree盯了一会儿地面才抬头看他。那双咖啡色的眼睛充满惊慌，毫不掩饰地望进Bill的双眼：“但我已经不知道我到底是谁了。我——我不觉得我想知道。特别是如果这些线被碰断我就会疯的话。”

 

“放轻松，小鬼。我说的是如果你‘不小心’碰断它们，你才会疯。专业人士，比如说我，应该能保证你精神状态的完好无缺，如果你能行行好，努力振作一点儿的话。这些线不仅把那些想法束缚在一起——就是那些在你记忆里的人想让你变成什么什么样的想法，而且压抑你的情绪，把它们栓在这里随意飘着。你可能要花上几个小时才能把脑子理清楚。不过运气好的话，Shooting Star明天应该会宿醉到搬不了家。”他志得意满的样子让Pine Tree脸上的担忧开始逐渐褪去。

 

“等等，为什么她不在是件好事？如果我必须面对我那些被压抑的情感的话，我希望她能旁边支持我。”

 

Bill翻个了白眼：“所以说要是你明早晨醒来想杀干净周围一圈儿人的话，你想让她在场？这不是玩笑，PineTree。这些线把你的一部分拖住了，还把你脑子里的化学反应搅乱了。以及，小鬼，你脑子里有很多很多很多被压抑的怒气。我在告诉你你被洗脑的时候从你的眼神里看出了这一点。我能感觉到它在这儿很不安分。”

 

另一个Bill不能让Shooting Star出现的原因是，一旦她出于什么愚蠢的理由告诉Pine Tree不要让Bill修整他，他就肯定不会让恶魔帮忙了。他的一生会注定像其他庸人一样碌碌无为。

 

Pine Tree听见他的话后有些畏缩：“嗯，我想你是对的。但你也会在我旁边。你也不会在安全范围以外。”

 

“我对付得了你，小鬼。你动不了我，不过我可以很确定，如果你想伤害世界上任何人的话，那一定是我。”Bill本想带着玩笑般的微笑说出那句话的，但他意识到自己的语气很温柔。不管怎样，他都是认真的，因为PineTree绝对向他展示了脆弱的一面，而他在终于、终于让这孩子对他放下一点戒心后，是不会背叛那让他努力了这么久才获得的微乎其微的信任的。但如果什么事都没有，这孩子也不会自愿让在之前的夏天折磨过他的恶魔进入他的脑内，对吧？

 

在Bill能真正做些帮助他的事之前，他需要确认一件事。

 

“你真的想这么做吗？我知道是我把这件事推给你的，但我不想让你在做最终决定的时候被我影响到一丝一毫。没有你的允许，我碰都不能碰你的大脑。如果我这么做了就会破坏我和那两个老头儿的契约，所以现在最终决定权是你的了。”

 

Pine Tree合上双眼，深深吸了一口气。他看上去像是在经历一场剧烈的心理斗争，而精神图景的震动也反映了这一点。他颤抖着开口：“是的。我——我想这么做。我身上的每一个细胞都在告诉我不要这么做，我应该回到我原本的生活里去。但我想亲眼看看我一直在压抑的是什么，也想知道怎样才能找回那些空缺的记忆。我想知道为什么一开始我就会被这种事给缠上。”

 

“小鬼我跟你说实话，你的大脑早就被设定成努力和‘正常’接轨的样子了。如果这种设定是为了让你离你的神秘探险远一点儿的话，那你大概是对某个恶魔的计划知道的太多，而他们不想让你挡路。但为什么他们没用更简单的办法直接灭了你就超出我的调查范围了。”Bill半是实话实说半是饶有兴趣地说道。除非他被当成棋子了，他想。

 

这个想法真的惹毛他了。如果有谁想把Pines家族当成棋子的话，那只能是Bill Cipher。这也解释了为什么PineTree的能量有些不正常。Bill本该早些察觉到的，但这是那个恶魔的杰作散发的能量场，就像个标志一样。真正的问题在于，为什么只挑了他？Bill没有在Pines家里的其他任何人身上感到不正常的地方，为什么他被挑出来了？

 

“赶紧弄完吧。”Pine Tree神色疲惫地说。

 

Bill的灿烂笑容中带着满满的安抚：“没问题。我会让你睡上一会儿，这样你就能好好休息了。明天一早这些线都会被拆掉，到时候我们可以再想想接下来该怎么做。”

 

“等等，我得问一句，你为什么要这么做？你已经知道了你可以控制我，所以为什么还要解决这个问题？”

 

Bill确实有无数个理由。首先，有人踏进了他的地盘，给他目前正在行使的契约造成了不利影响。其次，他有着对两个老家伙的某种——这个词让他起鸡皮疙瘩——忠诚，他这么做是为了他们。第三条，也是最后一条的理由是，这个想法，这个仅仅因为一个人对其他人来说有些怪就强迫他做出改变的想法，让他很愤怒。不管这是谁做的，那人绝对会清楚地认识到把Bill Cipher真正惹怒的后果。

 

但比起把这些话全部说出口，Bill只是简单地回复了一句：“我说过了，如果有必要，哪怕是无数次我都会把你救回来的。”

 

Pine Tree朝他安静地笑了。有那么一会儿，Bill沉入了他的眼底。他伸出手触摸他的脸颊，一边说道：“做个好梦。”随后他让他在自己面前消失了。

 

在他确认Pine Tree已在睡眠里陷得足够深后，他压压指节，活动了一下脖颈，准备开始工作。

 

“让我们来瞧瞧我到底能不能吸引到整了这事儿出来的恶魔的注意。”

 

——————————

 

Blubs警长在电话响起的时候正在警局里享受他的热巧克力。他和Durland总是在星期六留到很晚，因为有些孩子总是会没事找事干，非得让他们俩扇上一巴掌才能走上回家的路。

 

他叹了口气才接起电话。令他惊讶的是，这通电话不是来自不安的市民，而是来自Valentino葬礼之家的一个验尸官的。

 

“我是Blubs警长。”

 

“谢天谢地警长你还没下班。我是Greg Valentino。”

 

Blubs所有的尸检需求都要由Valentino经手。由于这个小镇里几乎没什么案子，预算也很是吃紧，他和Valentino一家渐渐熟络了起来。Greg的声音在发抖。Blubs立刻意识到肯定是出事了，他的第六感这么告诉他。

 

“出什么事了，Greg？”

 

“呃，我和我太太手头有点忙。我们刚给弯弯松树养老院来的三具尸体做完例行解剖，但我们意识到有什么不太对劲。”

 

Blubs攥紧他的杯子：“你们找到了什么？”

 

“其实不是我们找到了什么，”Greg有些紧张地说道，“是我们没找到什么。这些尸体没有任何被动过的迹象，但他们的心脏都不见了。负责他们的医生说他们全部死于心脏功能衰竭，正等着我们来验证这一点，但我们根本搞不清楚这一点到底有多真实。”

 

Blubs把手里的杯子砸在了桌面上：“什么？！所以你是说他们是被谋杀的？有什么东西把他们的心脏扯出来了？！”

 

“我们不清楚。就像我刚刚说的，他们身上没有撕裂伤或任何表明他们的心脏被拿走了的迹象，就像它们直接消失在空气里了一样！”

 

Blubs捏了捏鼻梁，坐回他的椅子上说：“把尸检报告用传真发给我。我知道有个人能帮上忙。我明天就把他送过去，这样他就能亲眼看看了。”

 

Blubs挂掉电话，看见Durland抱着一盒甜甜圈走进屋子。“我们有麻烦了？”他边问边把甜甜圈放到他合法伴侣的桌子上。

 

“是啊，可能是某个超自然物种进行的谋杀。”Blubs回应了他的伴侣。“还从没发生过呢。森林里的生物一般都不会对我们怎么样，为什么偏偏现在有动作了？”

 

Durland坐在他的椅子上，看向桌子另一端的爱人：“谁知道呢？或许不是在森林里的生物干的？或许是什么别的东西。在有证据之前我们不能妄下推断。”

 

“你说得对。有些时候我只是太过于担心这个镇上的怪事了。特别是多年前我差点失去你的那次，我真的——”Blubs扯开了话题。在十年前发生的那场湮什么灭之后，他和Durland发誓要更加严肃地对待他们的工作，但他仍旧害怕会失去他深爱的男人。

 

“别说了。你知道的，没什么能把我们这个队伍分开。我明早会给Pines家的那孩子打个电话，让他知道我们又给他找了个活儿干。”Durland站起身说道。“我们可能得开始雇他当秘密调查员了，”Blubs说，“离他解决上一个问题才不过一周，我们就又要给他打电话了。”

 

Durland点点头：“这主意一点儿都不坏。如果他感兴趣的话，等他这个夏天在神秘小屋忙完后，我们就给他在这里弄点儿地方出来，让他正式成为超自然事物调查员！毕竟现在犯罪率比平常还低，我们预算里还有一个房间的空闲。”

 

Blubs笑了：“确实，让一个有能耐的人在我们退休之后接替我们是个不错的主意。”

 

“那还远着呢。”Durland也笑着说。Blubs知道他的伴侣享受两人一起工作的时光，而他也是，尽管危险重重。

 

“没错！但等这个案子解决掉我们就去问问他。我不想让他被别的分心，这案子很重要。”Blubs边说边伸手去抓甜甜圈。

 

“遵命长官！”Durland朝他敬了个礼，转身走出房间。Blubs听见他的传真机开始打印纸张。长夜漫漫，他一点儿都不急。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *梨球（tetherball）：一种玩家轮流击打系在绳上的皮球的双人游戏。


	12. 第十二章：兽性

Bill被粗鲁的手机铃声吵醒了。他在眼皮弹开后迅速抓起了床头柜上的手机，在Pine Tree被吵醒前走出房间，然后才接起电话。

 

“喂。”

 

“Dipper？”

 

“不，我是他的朋友William。”

 

“喔，你是那天和他一起去森林里的人，对吧？”他认出这是Durland警员的声音。

 

“不错。有什么事吗？”

 

“事实上确实有。Dipper现在有空吗？我们需要他尽快来Valentino葬礼之家一趟。出大事儿了。”

 

“出什么事了？”他对新案件很好奇。

 

“我可不能在电话上透露相关信息。Dipper什么时候才有空？”

 

“他今天早上会稍微，忙那么一点儿。我会保证他知道这个消息的，等他一有空就去那里。”他冷漠地回答，不喜欢被排除在外。

 

“谢——谢谢。”对方说完便仓促挂断了电话。

 

他叹口气，转身走回卧室，却在发现Pine Tree不在床上时僵住了。他注意到浴室的门关着，于是把他的手机放到梳妆台上，走去敲浴室的门。

 

“你在里面还好吗？”

 

没有应答。

 

“喂，Pine Tree！你感觉怎么样？！”他提高了声音，把耳朵贴上们仔细听着，但什么也听不到。

 

他拧了拧把手，但门自然是被锁上了的。他集中精力用魔法打开门锁，在听到一声轻响后把门甩开了。Pine Tree穿着他的四角裤，正坐在地上靠着马桶。他看上去苍白而无力，但并无大碍。他长吁一声，终于发现自己一直在提着那口气：“天啊，小鬼。下次至少咳嗽一声让我知道你没事。”他靠着门框说道。

 

“关你什么事？去你的吧，难道有什么事儿是你在意的吗？”Pine Tree苦涩地说。Bill脸上仍然是玩世不恭的表情，他知道这场对峙不可避免。“怎么这么说呢，Pine Tree，这太伤人了。你知道我有个契约，保护你和Shooting Star是我首要的任务之一。”他朝他眨眨眼，一边笑着用唱歌般的腔调回应他。

 

Pine Tree看起来可不像他那么愉快。他从地上站起来，朝金发恶魔走进几步，咬牙切齿地问：“那为什么你非要按你的方法来？我的家人这么久都没注意到我变成了这个样子，为什么所有人里只有你注意到了？”他脸上带着绝望，声音里却充满了忿恨。

 

Bill想去抚摸他的脸颊。既然他浑身上下都充满了纯粹的能量，又没有弱点，还能做到他想做的一切，他便把那年幼的男孩的双颊捧在手心，就像昨晚一样。

 

“难道这还不明显吗，Pine Tree？我比所有人都强。我也比任何人都清楚思维的构造。如果说有谁能察觉到有什么不对劲的地方的话，那一定是我。”他的自尊又膨胀了一圈。不过这孩子确实提了个好问题。两个老头儿确实一直呆在海上，而这些变化又太细微，他们根本来不及察觉，但Shooting Star呢？在所有人中，她应该是那个会注意到有什么不对劲了的人。

 

他在Pine Tree抓住他的双肩，把他甩到门框上时脱离了自己的脑海。他痛得吸了口气：“你搞什么，Pine Tree？”

 

“别那么叫我。”

 

“什么？”

 

“永远别再那么叫我。我讨厌那个名字，我也讨厌那个破帽子。”Pine Tree的双眼中闪烁着某种危险的光芒。他的心跳加快了。受到攻击使他兴奋，但他需要保持冷静。在Pine Tree宣泄他的感情时，他需要成为拖住他的锚。

 

Pine Tree的大脑在他拿掉那些细线时释放了很多化学物质，所以在他的情感得以宣泄前，他的脑内只有一团龙卷风。

 

Pine Tree在他没有回应时继续说了下去：“是你他妈搞乱了我的大脑，是不是？”

 

他一边翻白眼一边反驳道：“是嘛，Pine Tree？如果我想整你的话，比起把几根线拴在一起，我绝对会更有一点创造力和破坏力的。”他反手推着Pine Tree，直到让他的背抵上洗手台。Pine Tree惊呼一声，而他抑制住了自己想笑的冲动。他必须得缓和情况才行。

 

“是我把你治好的，记得吗？”他嘲讽地歪头说道：“就是因为你脑子里那团乱麻，你才会让我接近你和Shooting Star。如果我在策划着什么巨型复仇计划的话，我早该实施了。”

 

Pine Tree的双眼在后知后觉中睁大了。各种情绪从他眼中划过，他开口：“你——你是对的。我——我不知道我怎么——”Bill放开他，向后退了一步。这孩子正努力为清醒而奋斗，他需要新鲜空气。他知道，当人类所能做的一切只有去感觉时，思考过程就放缓了。这也是人类让他又唾弃又喜爱的一点。那些情感。确实，它们会让他的肩上承担千钧重，但也能让他体验一把作为恶魔体验不到的高潮。

 

“别怕，你的大脑还在试着处理那些情感，然后把那个被设定好的无聊人格删掉重启呢。过来，咱们去吃点早饭。”他抓住Pine Tree的手腕，引导他走出卫生间。但还没等他们走到门口，那孩子就把手抽走了。

 

“我现在还不想吃东西。我——我想我得再躺会儿。我很不舒服。”Pine Tree盯着地面说。“你需要吃点东西。等你的胃满了你就能冷静一点儿了。”Bill边说边去抓他的手腕。

 

但在他够到他的手腕之前，Pine Tree已经把他压到床上，双手掐在了他的脖颈上。“我不想冷静！鬼知道我已经被洗脑多少年了还没人发现！就连我亲姐姐都没有发现！我甚至都没拿着我想要的学位毕业！我该死的人生就这么被我浪费了！我要知道事实！到底是谁敢这么对我！谁？！”Pine Tree朝他大吼大叫。就算他连呼吸都不能自如地进行，他还是情不自禁笑了出来。Pine Tree在通过他感到的这份盲目的愤怒来寻找属于自己的答案，他所做的起效了。此刻没什么比这更重要了。他可以等等再应付迟来的悔意。

 

他抓紧Pine Tree的手腕，迫使他松开对他的钳制。“小鬼，你吼错人了。但别担心，在我找到这件事是谁做的和那人的理由之前，我是不会罢休的。”Pine Tree双眼中的狂躁逐渐转为清明，但他仍在其中看到许多情绪一闪而过。他一边等着这孩子松开掐住他脖子的手，从他身上下来，一边同自己想回击的本能抗争。

 

但他完全被接下来发生的一切冲昏了头。

 

Pine Tree的双手挪上他的肩，两人的嘴唇狠狠撞在了一起。他吃惊地倒吸一口气，Pine Tree的舌头便滑了进来。酸涩的味道刺激着他的喉咙。他本能地将双手移到Pine Tree的大腿，让自己的手指陷进这孩子光滑裸露的皮肤。

 

Pine Tree离开了他的唇瓣，开始解他淡蓝色衬衫上的扣子。他昨天没带过来多余的衣服，所以晚上是穿着这件衬衫睡的。他看着Pine Tree的双眼，逐渐认识到了现在正在发生的一切。他迅速抓住Pine Tree的双手，阻止他继续下去。为了让这孩子接受自己，他已经努力了太久，他现在必须保证Pine Tree不会做任何会让他自己后悔的事，尽管自身的身体正在抗议这个决定。说真的，这具身体就不能不被愚蠢的肾上腺素和荷尔蒙冲昏头吗？连五分钟都不行？他简直感觉要上天了。

 

Pine Tree的双眼中情欲翻涌。当恶魔放开他的手，把这孩子从自己身上推下来时，被扇了一巴掌。细微而狂躁的笑声从他体内如泡沫一般堆积、溢满出来。

 

Pine Tree惊讶地抬眼，又从另一边扇了他一巴掌。他又笑起来，觉得就像挠痒痒似的。他其实真的很享受。

 

“把你对我的气全都撒在我身上吧，小鬼。我承受得了。”Bill向他发出挑战。那种杀人犯的眼神又回来了。他的指甲陷进了Billl裸露的胸膛，直到血丝渗出。

 

他打他，直到浑身青紫。

 

他咬他，直到皮肤咬穿。

 

他掐他的脖子，直到他眼前出现幻觉，不得不捏住他的手迫使他停下。

 

这就是Pine Tree眼中重现清醒的时候。

 

他看到Bill的伤势后眼中盛满了悔意。他跌跌撞撞爬下床，后退几步跌在了地板上。与此同时Bill躺在床上，有好一会儿没动静。他一边感受着心脏对鼓膜的冲击，一边压抑着自己的情绪。他太想对那孩子展开回击了。

 

“B——Bill，我——我很抱歉。我不知道我到底是怎么了，我眼前除了一片红色之外什么都看不见。”Pine Tree磕磕绊绊地替自己解释着。他坐起来，肌肉酸痛。“你感觉好些了吗？”他边问边抹了一把肿胀青紫的嘴唇边的血迹。

 

Pine Tree沉重地叹了口气才回答：“确实好些了。我觉得我更能控制自己了，但脑子里还是有些嗡嗡声。”

 

“对我来说足够了。让愤怒一次性发泄出来而不是把它们堵起来似乎加快了进度。别担心，那些嗡嗡声最后是会消失的。你还是你，只不过以后你会根据自己的规则来生活，而不是别人的了。”Bill从床上下来，站到地面上，向Pine Tree伸出一只手。那孩子犹豫着。

 

“你不生气吗？”

 

“当然不。是我让你这么做的。再说了，我干完那些破事儿迟早有这么一天。”他微笑中带着鼓励的意味。他没告诉Pine Tree其实他能被这种打得他感官全无的攻击打到高潮。Pine Tree终于握住了他的手，而他在同他的冲动抗争——那种踹他几脚后趁他还坐在地上时反骑在他身上的冲动。他轻柔地把他拉起来。

 

“你去洗个澡怎么样？我去给咱们弄点培根煎蛋。有些问题我得问问你。”Pine Tree轻轻笑了。

 

Bill伤痕累累的脸上绽放了一个巨大的笑容：“我打赌你肯定有，小鬼。”

 

——————————

 

Dipper在看到Bill返回泳池小屋后心里打了颤。Bill的脸上一团糟，Dipper的指甲在他的脸颊上留下了浅淡的划痕。他左边脸颊肿得特别大，下嘴唇一片青紫。Dipper不知道恶魔用了多少控制力才能让自己那么折腾他而不去反抗。

 

说实话，Dipper没有料到自己的情绪崩溃会是那样的。他真觉得他会缩在墙角，前后左右拼命撞着墙，而不是在企图上床失败后把一腔愤懑全部发泄在恶魔身上。天，我这人糟透了，他想。

 

但Bill像个正人君子一样帮他度过了崩溃期，所以Dipper打心底里觉得他要对他尽该尽的责任，但他对这是否是恶魔的本意仍旧抱有疑问。Bill确实表现得很（极其）讨人喜欢，但现在Dipper看着他脸上挂着的不知痛痒的表情，内心依然对他的真心程度存疑。

 

“早啊。”他给培根翻了个面儿，语气温顺地打招呼。在经历了一场史上最紧张激烈的情绪过山车后，他实在不知道该如何向Bill问好。别提过山车了，那更像是一场把他撕扯得体无完肤的龙卷风。我最好去领养一只狗，给他起名叫托托*，如果这种事还会发生的话，他想。他失去了被洗脑时的自信感，但确实觉得摆脱了束缚。就像他在很长一段时间无知无觉后，终于能够呼吸了。

 

“对了，我之前本来想告诉你来着，Durland给你打电话了。”Bill边说边在餐桌旁坐下。

 

“他要我做什么？”这么快就有另一个需要自己关注的问题了，Dipper非常开心。“他想要你有空的时候去一趟Valentino葬礼之家，但没告诉我为什么。”Bill酸溜溜地说。

 

“好吧，吃完饭我就打给他。我会跟他说你和我和还有Mabel会一起调查这个案子，这样你就不用费力去打听了。”Dipper向他提议，一边翻了翻锅里的炒蛋，在上面加了一片芝士。

 

他瞥见Bill正朝他咧嘴笑着：“开始信任我了吗，Pine Tree？”

 

Dipper感到双颊发热：“声明一下，我是不会用‘信任’这个词的，但我们利害相同。你划伤了我的背，所以我也划伤了你的。只要你别再次背叛我们，你需要跟我还有Mabel呆多久都可以。我不想承认这一点，但你真的帮了不少忙。”

 

Bill从冰箱里拿出了菠萝汁，又拿了两个玻璃杯。“你也是时候该注意到了。只有我才对这附近的一切了如指掌。”Dipper给培根再一次翻了个面，一边压下对恶魔自恋言论的不满呻吟，一边把融化了的芝士搅进鸡蛋里。

 

“我觉得圣诞节我该送你一面镜子，既然你这么喜欢你自己。”Dipper嘲笑他，心里终于开始觉得有些轻松了。“那我就得送你只公鸡了，毕竟你的鸡一直在被挡*。”Bill同样心情轻松地说道。Dipper试图压抑住他的笑声，但那声大笑喷了出来。他没料到话题会转了这么个弯。就算尴尬到惨绝人寰，他还是很欣赏这个不错的回应。

 

过了一会儿，他轻轻喉咙，把他做的早餐给自己和Bill分到两个盘子里。他把其中一盘放在Bill面前后才坐下：“我觉得我们得碰一下某个烫手山芋*。”

 

“你到底为什么要捧一条鳝鱼啊*，Pine Tree？”Bill笑道，但Dipper没有转移话题。

 

“我认真的。我是在说那个，呃，天啊，我到底该怎么说呢？在昨晚和今早发生的那种激烈的肢体——碰接，如果这还是个词的话。”Dipper以人类最大限度的尴尬说到。他想知道自己和恶魔的立场是怎样的。

 

“我不会再这么做了，如果你不这么做的话。”Bill脸上的表情分毫未变。Dipper开始缓慢意识到，当Bill真的不想让他知道他的大脑里在想什么的时候，脸上就是这幅表情。他不知道他是失望，还是为这一切终于结束了而松了一口气。

 

“喔，这样，好的。”Dipper庆幸这场对话这么简单就结束了。

 

“但是，”哦老天这就来了（他想），“帮我个忙，别告诉那俩老头儿。咱们没有做到最后，所以准确来讲算不上打破规定，但还是会带来麻烦的。”Bill吞下一大口炒蛋后说道。他到底怎么表现得这么淡定的？Dipper的脸在他脑海里浮现出和恶魔上x床这个想法之前就能比火焰还烫了。

 

确实，他和Carla差点就那么做了，但Bill是（曾是）他的敌人！不错，有些隔阂消失了，但他之前确实试图和Bill发生厌恶性x关x系*，但现在他很清醒，而且他万分感谢自己没有跨过那道线。是吧？

 

“等等，你说规矩是什么意思？”Dipper压下他的自尊心，尽管不情愿，但还是继续推动着两人的对话发展。

 

“或许你该向那两个老头儿要来打印出来的合约看看。我得遵守不少各种各样的规矩，比方说不能诱惑你们家的人，不能在脑子里搞事，不能签订其他的契约，还有其他一大堆无聊的东西。不过我确实也加进了几条我自己的东西，比如不能把我绑起来丢在某个鸟不拉屎的地方，不能和其他恶魔签订契约，还有一些别的。”Bill说完后，用牙撕开了一块培根。

 

“这样啊。”Dipper若有所思地说，一边开始吃自己那份早餐。Bill不会再试图和他有更多肢体接触了。这是好事，不是吗？“话说回来，你还没好好解释为什么昨晚搞砸了我的约会。”

 

“那就说实话吧，小鬼。我没有能让你满意的答案。”Bill承认了。他的态度令人惊讶地真诚，不带嘲讽或是别的什么语气。Dipper把手放到Bill的前额上，装作检查他体温的样子。“啊哈，你没烧糊涂。今天早晨怎么没夹枪带棒的嘲讽了？怎么不说‘繁殖对你来说就是在浪费时间’了？”他在Bill把他的手拍开之前笑着说。

 

“小鬼，要是你想让我取笑你的话，那得等我喝完咖啡再说。”Bill说道。Dipper的注意力全放在他被打肿的脸上了，他没注意到他眼底的眼袋和黑眼圈。

 

“你在精神图景里的时候，身体没有休息吗？”Dipper问他。

 

“这个概念解释起来很复杂，但我会尽量简单说明白的。当你在精神图景里的时候，你的大脑随时都在保持着全速运转，所以确切来说你得不到休息。”Bill边解释边吃掉了他的最后一块培根。

 

“这样啊，我不知道。”另一阵愧疚感击中了他。他之前是怎样才能把Bill为他做的一切都轻易抹去的？曾经他感觉到的一切都像是朦胧的回忆，他能记得起发生过什么，但他记不起当时他有什么样的感觉了。Dipper用他新回归的情感来反思自己的举动，意识到自己其实一直有点儿像个混蛋。

 

Bill头昏眼花地盯着前方时，Dipper伸手把玻璃杯和盘子拿走。他开始给Bill和自己冲一壶极浓的咖啡。然后他掏出手机给Durland打了个电话。与此同时，咖啡开始缓慢地滴进玻璃水壶。

 

“喂？”

 

“Durland，我是Dipper，我朋友说你找我？”

 

“没错，Dipper。幸亏你打来了！能请你帮我们个忙，今天去一趟Valentino葬礼之家吗？昨晚他们打电话报告了几场诡异的尸检。”Durland向他解释了情况。

 

Dipper的心脏开始加速，为这个新谜团而兴奋。是僵尸？食尸鬼？到底是什么呢？

 

“出什么事了？”

 

“呃，从弯弯松树养老院送来了三具尸体，里面没有心脏。”

 

“他——他们的心脏被扯出来了？”Dipper呛住了。Bill的脑袋猛地转过来，集中注意力听着的样子让Dipper联想到了一只双耳竖起的灵犬。

 

“不是，那倒没有。比那复杂多了。这次事关重大，我们愿意提供报酬。在这件事上，我们只能靠你了。”Dipper干咽一下才回答：“好的。我一小时之内到。”

 

Dipper转向Bill，严肃地说：“看来我们有麻烦了。”Mabel现在不得不替神秘小屋多雇些人了，他想。

 

“艹她的女巫。”Bill哼了一声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“我最好去领养一只狗，给他起名叫托托”的梗源自绿野仙踪，这里不细讲，不了解的小天使可以来问。
> 
> *“那我就得送你只公鸡了，毕竟你的鸡一直在被挡。”原文："I think I' ll get you a rooster since you keep getting cock-blocked." “Rooster”和“cock”都是鸡的意思，只不过前者通用意是公鸡而后者是不可描述。
> 
> *“我觉得我们得碰一下某个烫手山芋”“你到底为什么要捧一条鳝鱼啊”原文："...there' s an elephant that needs to be addressed." "Why the hell are you trying to dress elephants, Pine Tree?" 这里因为同时用了英语俗语和类似读音的词，所以改动部分较大，但本意是不变的。Dipper用的俗语的意思是“讨论一个严肃或尴尬的话题”。
> 
> *厌恶性x关x系（hate sex）：指同自己鄙视或厌恶的人发生性x关x系。


	13. 第十三章：被发现了

Mabel被剧烈的头痛唤醒了。由于她太过心急，那瓶从皮德蒙特毕业派对上剩下的好东西（人头马1738香槟）可能被她打碎了。对于演变成一场派对，最终由于女孩子们在沙发上或是Soos和Melody的房间里醉倒而又变成了睡衣派对的电影之夜，这已经足够了。Mabel告诉自己，记得在去接Dipper前把整间屋子清理到一尘不染。她昨晚收到了他的短信，说他要在离他约会地点更近的泳池小屋过夜，但Mabel知道到底发生了什么。

 

Mabel的大脑开始嗡嗡作响，她却不知道该怎样让它停下来。等等，那不是我的头在响。她在床上翻个身，看见她的手机在床头柜上震动着，于是把它拿了起来。烦死了小滴滴，这最好是好事。她知道他懂在她宿醉时打扰她的后果。哦等等，她想，他不知道我昨晚喝酒了。

 

Mabel咯咯笑着接起了电话：“喂？”

 

“Mabel！从一到十打个分，你宿醉到底有多严重？”Dipper激动的声音加重了Mabel的头痛。

 

“实打实的八分。你到底是怎么知道我宿醉了的？”她逐渐止住笑声，头昏脑涨的感觉渐渐袭来。

 

“Bill告诉我你昨晚喝了酒。他告诉了我很多，显然是偷了我的车来泳池小屋找我的，但这不是重点。Blubs和Durland有个案子要我们帮忙，你觉得今天做个火力全开的神秘双子怎么样？”Mabel听得出他声音里的期待，那几乎要砸碎她。

 

她叹了口气：“拜托，Dipper，你知道我得——”

 

“不行，你来嘛！你上次一点儿都没跟我去调查，再说了，我有很重要的事要告诉你和叔公们。”Dipper打断她。Mabel现在绝对足够清醒了。她根本记不起上一次Dipper打断她是什么时候，更别提同她争执了。

 

“呃，好吧，”她坐起来，“今天下午我有些必须要做的事，但我会尽快弄完，这样晚上我就能帮你了。什么事那么重要，Dipper？”

 

Dipper在回答前沉默了几秒：“有三具尸体被发现缺失了心脏。”

 

Mabel僵住了。

 

“Dipper，我不想让你来接这个案子。”Mabel斩钉截铁地说道。

 

“说晚了，Mabes。我本打算在去Valentino家的时候接上你的，但既然你很忙，我想我还是直接过去好了。晚上我会把我和Bill发现的东西全都告诉你的。”Dipper用同她一样坚定的语气回敬她。Mabel感到很不舒服，她不确定这是因为宿醉还是因为Dipper对她的话的公然反抗。

 

“抱歉Dipper，但如果有人死了的话就太过分了！我不想让你受到伤害。”Mabel辩解道、

 

“抱歉Mabel，我需要这么做。”他安静地说完后挂断了电话。

 

有什么不对劲。Dipper不是他平时的样子了。通常他在做决定前总是会考虑Mabel的意见。Mabel的太阳穴带着隐痛开始突突地跳，这必须用咖啡才能缓解，于是她便不再想这些。没有咖啡她绝对撑不过今天。

 

Mabel走进厨房，视线立即被一头乱蓬蓬的金发吸引了，上面还套着她的一部分睡衣。“Paz，早啊，你已经起来了？”答案是很明显的，但Mabel见她醒着还是很惊讶。

 

“对啊，但Candy和Grenda还在昏迷中。”Pacifica摁下咖啡机的按钮，告诉Mabel。

 

“唉，你这么做真要让我爱上你了。”Mabel在餐桌旁的椅子上坐下，托着腮感激地说道。

 

“毕竟得有人来做啊。我其实没指望能在接下来的几个小时之内看到你。”Pacifica打趣她。

 

“本来我也不打算起床，但Dipper给我打电话了。”Mabel疲倦地说，一边努力不枕着自己的手睡过去。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“还行吧，”Mabel本想一笑而过，但那根一直绷着的神经突然断了，“其实不好。有个新的谜团需要他去探索，但可能会非常危险。已经有人被杀了。”Mabel发泄似的说了出来。

 

“你——你什么意思？已经有人被杀了？重力泉已经至少五年没有谋杀案了，就算有最终也被认定是过失杀人了！”Pacifica不确定该如何面对这条信息。

 

“他说有三具尸体缺少了心脏。”Mabel告诉她。

 

“你会去帮他吗？在Candy和Grenda醒了之后我会帮你锁好神秘小屋的。你可以开我的车，我能和她们中的一个一起回去。”Paz向她提出建议。

 

“不了，我不去。今天下午我有必须为我的网店做的事。夏天过后我就要开办我自己的生意了，我空不出去做那些调查，希望Dipper能理解这一点。”Mabel实话实说。她抬头望进Pacifica的双眼，意识到她在朝自己皱眉。

 

“你认真的吗？Mabel Pines，你要空出时间来帮你弟弟调查那些超自然生物，不然就帮我把你那些毛绒填充物全部烧干净。我是说，我认真的，从你们的邮件和电话里我感觉他给了你一切！他为了你回到重力泉定居，为了和你去一样的大学而放弃常春藤名校，他还——”

 

“天哪，好吧。”Mabel打断了她。她的弟弟为了她而放弃的一切劈头盖脸砸来，她无法面对这份愧疚。但Pacifica的话引起了她的共鸣，给了她重回正轨，去帮助她的弟弟的冲动。他已经这么久没有需要过她了，久到她忘了他们的关系本就该是相互给予的。

 

有些讽刺的是，几个夏天以前，是Mabel在给Pacifica关于如何变成一个更好的人的建议。站在她面前的这个女人很可能比任何人都了解Mabel，甚至比Dipper都要了解她，所以她当然愿意在Mabel需要时在她屁股上踹一脚。而Mabel也是感激的不要不要的。

 

“我会帮他的，但他现在很可能已经在葬礼之家了。等我晚上见到他的时候，我会告诉他我百分之一百六十要和他一起办这个案子。”Mabel说。金发女郎说了声“很好”便转身给两个马克杯里倒满咖啡。

 

Paz有一点绝对说对了：Mabel最近很自私，所以那个同Dipper一起去探索的人才会变成Bill，而不是她。单单这一点就足够在她的脑中拉响警报了。

 

——————————

 

在Dipper挂掉Mabel的电话后，他和Bill出发前往Valentino葬礼之家。他对于Mabel的态度很是沮丧，但他也明白她很忙。她不能为他腾出时间来这一点让他很受伤，但他确实理解她面临着多大的压力。

 

关于整件事的想法开始乒乓球一般在他脑内永无休止的弹来弹去，于是他深吸一口气，想让思绪清晰一些，但持续效果并不长。很快他的脑内就被成千上万有如乱麻的念头侵占了。

 

_是谁给我洗脑的？_

_为什么？_

_夜鸦是来自哪里的生物？_

_具体点说，仿鸦女巫的定义是什么？_

_我是不是忘了喂Waddles？不，Bill喂过了，没问题。_

_为什么这一夜后Mabel没察觉到我的变化？_

_要是我没变该怎么办？_

_如果那是个缓慢的过程，也是我记忆力有漏洞的原因呢？_

_今天早晨我是不是真的试图和Bill发生厌恶性关系？_

_我他妈到底怎么了？_

_所以我是双吗？在我眼里Bill就是Bill，但确切来说他是个男的。_

_我之前从未冒出过和男人上床的念头。_

_这是因为我从未被男性搭讪过吗？_

_过去我所有的恋爱关系都是由他人牵线搭桥的，所以很可能是？_

_不过Bill不只是个男的，他还是个恶魔，而且昨晚他也没有真的向我搭讪。_

_那只不过是个吻。_

 

“小鬼，烟都要从你的耳朵里冒出来了，放轻松。”

 

Dipper按他的指示深呼吸，把注意力转移到面前的路上。“抱歉，只不过是我还有很多疑问，但都要等到我们检查完葬礼之家后再说了。”Dipper含糊其辞，不想让恶魔知道他脑海里的最后几个问题。

 

不过，他确实感激Bill今天早晨能在那里陪着他。那场经历简直就像有人把他的情感旋钮一路扭到了十一样！如果不是Bill让他把他揍个半死，给他一件具体的事让他集中精力的话，Dipper绝对会被卷进一场让他粉身碎骨无法回头的未知的。他早些时候感受到的那种黑暗吓怕了他，他再也不想尝到相同的滋味了。

 

“别想太多了。我保证我会帮你解决一切的。”Bill向他担保。

 

Dipper感激地点点头，把车停进了停车场。

 

“在我们下车之前，我得告诉你一件事。”Bill抓住他的手臂阻止他下车。

 

Dipper立刻顿住了，把注意力转移到了恶魔身上，心跳开始加速：“告诉我什么？”

 

Bill直视着他的双眼开口了：“我 **可能** 做了件 **事** 。”

 

“什么 **事** ，Bill？”Dipper咬着牙不耐烦地问道。这听起来很不好。非常不好。

 

“我可能把你的大脑变成了一块吸引那个洗脑你的恶魔的培根。”Bill供认不讳。

 

Dipper感到肩上的紧绷感卸了下去。他不知道未来等着他的是什么，但被当成洗脑他的恶魔的诱饵真的令他可以接受，因为他也想知道真相。“噢，没问题。或许我们能弄明白一开始我他妈是为什么被盯上的。”

 

“就是这个理。我就说你不会在意的。我知道你不傻，但还是要小心点。”Bill提醒他，随后松开手让他下了车。

 

两人走到熟悉的灰色建筑面前，敲了敲大门。一位身穿棕色毛衣，头发泛灰，戴着眼镜的中年男人出来迎接他们。

 

“Dipper Pines！我可终于等到你了！快请进。”Greg愉快地向他打招呼。

 

“谢谢，Valentino先生。这是我的朋友William。他也是来帮忙的。”Dipper指了指正把手伸向那个过度兴奋的男人的Bill。“拜托，叫我Greg就行了。”

 

“能见到你是我的荣幸，Greg。”Bill一边说一边和他握手，听起来完全像个正常人。“我的天，你这是怎么了，可怜的孩子？”Greg端详了Bill受伤的脸后问道。

 

Bill扫了一眼Dipper才答道：“撞树上了。”Dipper拼了命才没哼出声。

 

谢天谢地，他的回答似乎能让Greg满意。“还是小心点为好，你可不想最后被送到这里来，是吧？”他仍旧有些过度雀跃了。

 

“是什么出了问题？”Dipper插嘴问道，试图进入正题。

 

Greg犹豫一会儿，叹口气说：“你看，我和Janice昨晚正为从弯弯松树养老院送来的三具尸体加班。我们被告知他们都死于心脏衰竭，需要我们来证实这一点。”Dipper点头示意他继续说，一边在他抽空掏出来的笔记本上记录着。

 

“我们在解剖他们的身体之后意识到他们缺失了心脏。没有任何伤口的迹象表明他们的心脏是被强行扯出或剥离的。”Greg详细向他们描述了情况。

 

Dipper屏住呼吸：“所以他们的心脏就那么凭空消失了？”

 

他听见Bill小声咒骂着什么，但他在Greg身上的注意力并没有转移。

 

“看上去是这样的。我这辈子还从来没见过这种事呢。偶尔倒是会有僵尸，不过也没什么特别的。”

 

“我们能看看那些尸体吗？”Bill突然说道。Dipper看了看他才表示同意：“嗯，你的尸检报告也能给我们看一下吗？”

 

“当然没问题，孩子们！在Durland告诉我你在路上之后，我就给你准备了一份。”Greg示意他们跟上。他们到达停尸房后，Dipper颤抖着吸了口气。他还从未见过一具毫无生气的死尸，这是第一次。

 

Greg随意地打开了门。停尸房其实比Dipper想象中的要更明亮温馨一些。平静的油画和小摆设不规则地点缀在这里，使屋内看起来祥和了许多。不过在屋子中央，一张冷冰冰的桌子上放着一具尸体，尸体前胸上有一条长长的切口，正等待着他们。Dipper感到一阵海啸般的恶心感向他席卷而来，他的胃以此来表示对这次行动的反对。

 

“这儿有几副口罩，”Greg递给他们一人一副手术用的口罩，“水池在这里。把手洗干净之后戴上手套，我会告诉你们我是什么意思的。”Dipper注意到，就在他忙着把早餐再一次咽下去的时候，Greg已经为他们接下来要做的全副武装了。

 

在他和Bill按照指示做好一切后，他们束手束脚地站在尸体旁边。“既然这三具尸体一模一样，我就只带你们看这具尸体了，除非你坚持要看其他两具。我已经给它们做完缝合了。”Greg解释道。Dipper赞同地点头。一具尸体对他来说绝对足够了。但Bill却眯起眼说：“看看再说吧。取决于这具尸体的状况如何。”

 

Greg理解地点头，揭开了盖住尸体的床单。他把胸前已经切割的刀口附近的皮肤向后掀起。胸骨已经被去除了，胸腔对他们来说一览无遗。死尸体内比Dipper想像得更糟。一切都是黏糊糊的红色，让Dipper感到又一阵剧烈的恶心感，但他忍住了。这个机会对他来说太重要了，他不能因为感到恶心就把一切搞砸。

 

“啊，原来如此。顶部的皮肤完好，但凭借这里的痕迹能清楚地看见心脏原来是在哪里的。”Bill眯着眼，用戴着手套的手指了指胸腔里的几处划痕。那是心脏本应在的地方。

 

“好眼力，William。如你们所见，这确实是个谜团。你有什么想法吗，Dipper？”Greg问道。

 

“呃，我只能推测些什么，但能亲眼看见实情绝对很有帮助。”Dipper朝那些划痕凑近了些，仔细观察着那些痕迹。他能感到Bill落在他身上的视线，但他还是继续研究在他眼前的事物。

 

“这些可不只是划痕，这是魔符。他们的心脏确实凭空蒸发了！”Dipper宣布了调查结果。“我能给这些痕迹拍些照吗？”他边问边去掏手机。

 

“当然可以，但别用你的电话。我有个更高级的相机，专门为这种情况准备的。”Greg在一个抽屉里翻了一会儿，随后掏出了一个庞大笨重的数码相机递给Dipper。Dipper在每一个角度都拍了照，直到他满意为止。

 

“谢谢你。”Dipper边说边把相机递回去。

 

“没问题。把你的邮箱留给我，一旦照片上传完毕我就给你发过去，还有尸检报告也一起。”

 

Dipper感激地点头，一边从尸体旁边走开一边拿下口罩。他对呕吐感的控制力消失得很快，如果不及时从尸体旁边离开，就没什么能阻止他的早餐从胃里翻上来了。“如果你有发现别的什么，请立刻告诉我们。我这就把我的电话给你。”

 

“听起来不错。”Greg说完快活地吹起了口哨，一边准备结束他对那具尸体做的不知道是什么鬼的操作。Dipper有些好奇，但知道自己已经濒临极限，必须离开。现在立刻马上。

 

Dipper迅速地在笔记本的一张纸上写下联系方式，把它放到了一个柜台上。他扬起他最友好的微笑，试图让自己听起来不像是体内正搅成一团：“我们这就走，不过你还有别的东西想让我们看吗？”

 

“没了，孩子们。我觉得这已经足够了。谢谢你们今天能抽时间过来一趟。如果还有什么我能帮忙的话就告诉我。”Greg真诚地说。

 

“没问题。”Dipper迅速答道，避免开口说话。他感到喉咙后部传来一阵熟悉的瘙痒，随后一只手搭上他的肩，引导他走出停尸房。Bill的声音在他耳边响起：“再见Greg！我们会跟你联系的！”

 

Dipper终于走到了外面。他伏在地上，大口呼吸着他能吸入的所有新鲜空气，把头埋在腿间待了一会儿，尽自己最大努力才没有吐出来。在他的胃不再翻江倒海时，他解脱似的叹了一口气。

 

他感到一双手在揉他的头发：“你在里面表现的很好，小鬼。”

 

Dipper拍开他的手，抬头望着Bill脸上的窃笑说：“别拿这种居高临下的态度对我。”他哼了一声才站起来。

 

“但Pine Tree我是认真的，你认出了那些魔符。我的眼睛还在因为昨晚那些化掉的美瞳难受着呢，我可看不清它们。我需要再好好看看，但对于它们到底是什么我有个不错的猜想。”Bill苦涩地说。Dipper望进Bill的双眼，十分庆幸他带了不止一副美瞳过来。他实在不想再去一趟商场了。

 

“它们是什么？”

 

“是仿鸦女巫的记号。显然那个蠢碧池听不懂英文。”Bill甚至都没有尝试去压制他声音中的愤怒。

 

“所以真的有个女巫？”这句话从Dipper的舌尖滑出，他来不及阻止。

 

“废话，你个蠢蛋！为什么我会在这种事情上撒谎？”Bill尖酸刻薄地问道。

 

“那真抱歉我不能信任你，但我有充分的理由，你知道的不能再清楚了。现在我们把注意力集中到这上面，行吗？我们该怎么打败它？”

 

Bill脸上仍旧阴霾一片，但冷静下来了。“当然了，我们得杀了她。我的魔法应该能探知到任何她向我们丢过来的东西，不过她也就有那把傻不拉几的魔刀了。”

 

“我们不能就那么杀了她——”

 

“当然可以。就凭她差点杀了你。就凭她在我们阻止她之前不会停止杀人。他通过吃人的心脏来获取他们剩余的生命力。她不是人类，Pine Tree。她是个怪物，我知道你对于猎杀怪兽一点儿问题都没有。”Bill语气平淡地指出了这一点。

 

Dipper干咽了一口。那个女巫和他共处一室的时候他神志不清，根本不知道发生了什么，但现在他既然知道了本可能会发生的事，他感到既庆幸又愧疚。如果他的生命被女巫带走了，这三个人本能活长些的。而且，如果不是他被洗脑的话，他本来能快些对她展开搜捕行动，本来可以阻止这一切的。这才是真正让Dipper痛不欲生的问题所在。

 

Dipper瞥一眼Bill，发现他正上下打量着自己。“我想先把事情和Mabel说一遍再决定该怎么做，”他坚定地说，“但我们还得找到这个女巫留在重力泉的目的。我知道这里对超自然生物的吸引力就像火焰能吸引蛾子一样，但如果她只是想通过偷取别人的生命力而达到永生的目的的话，相比于这个枯燥的小镇肯定还有别的更适合她的地方。”

 

“正中靶心，小鬼。首要和最重要的是，我们要找到她的窝点。”Bill说。

 

Dipper抽出手机，一边向他们的车走去：“我等一会儿给Blubs打个电话，问问他能不能给我一张标明所有夜鸦受害者地点的地图，看看他们是不是特别集中在某一点附近的。”

 

“好主意，Pine Tree。我会让六指老头儿留意下符合她的特点的人的。我们还得把他、红帽老头儿和Shooting Star叫到一起，给他们解释一下你脑壳里究竟发生了什么。”Bill边爬进副驾驶座边掏出手机。

 

Dipper点点头。Bill已经说服他尽快告诉他的家人他被洗脑的事，而不是等到这个案件结束。这或许是最好的。

 

“对了，再问问他能不能帮我打印些文件，我的打印机还没拆包。”Bill点点头，摁下了通话键。

 

Dipper点燃引擎，一边也摁下手机上的通话键，心脏因为激动而雀跃着。他意识到自己是有多么想念这些谜团。这才是他想要成为的人：一位探险家和研究员。他想去体验人生，而不是草草阅读了事。伴着手机内传来的铃声，他再一次瞥了一眼正和他的叔公讨论案情的Bill。

 

他得好好谢谢这个疯狂不羁酷炫拽的金发恶魔再次点燃了他的激情。


	14. 第十四章：那就装吧

在泳池小屋里，Mabel正坐在他的叔公Ford和Stan身旁。Bill昨晚偷了Dipper的车，是Pacifica送她过来的，这样她至少能完成些工作。其实她打算明天和金发女郎去选车的，这样就不用担心类似的事再次发生了。她买不起特别炫酷的车，但或许能找到一辆汽油消耗定额*不错的，比如丰田。

 

Mabel和Stan随意地谈论着关于开始经营自己的生意时需要填的法律文件的正规程序，以及Stan基于她所设想的地点在镇上找到的一些基础地产。Mabel为自己能有Stan和Ford叔公而感激无比。

 

她向正在翻阅高强度文件夹里一些文件的Ford瞥了一眼。Ford说他必须把那些文件给Dipper才行。不过令人惊讶的是，Ford在她的青少年时期一直是她的后盾。他用他古怪的主意帮她度过了高中时的几段黑暗时期，还教她如何应对她不会应付的事。就算两人只能通过邮件联系，他在她需要的时候也一直在她身旁。

 

所有人在Bill和Dipper大笑着走进来时都转头向前门看去。当Mabel看到鼻青脸肿的Bill时，她开始心跳加速，但在看到Dipper毫发无伤之后，那口被她不自觉吸进的气全都被她呼了出来。

 

“什么事那么好笑啊，孩子们？”Stan挑眉问道。

 

Dipper在大笑之间喘息到：“就是有个——”他试图呼吸，结果努力过头，说不出话。

 

Bill想帮他说完：“还有——”他刚开口就笑得说不完整话。

 

“你们得自己去看看。”Dipper笑出了眼泪。他们看上去汗津津的，衣服上缠满了尘土。两人今天大概是搜遍了整座树林。

 

Mabel不禁觉得被排斥在外了，于是她走向她弟弟，把他拉到双人沙发上坐下，欢快地说：“快坐下小滴滴！你不是说你有事要告诉我们吗！”

 

Dipper的脸色立即阴暗下来：“嗯，大概是这样的。”Mabel落座时，注意到她弟弟一直在偷瞄坐在两位叔公旁边的Bill。

 

一阵尴尬的沉默在所有人中间蔓延，Mabel的心脏为此悬到了一个无与伦比的高度。

 

“就是，那天，呃，我和Bill，呃——”Dipper不自在地开口了。

 

“Pine Tree一直都在被另一个恶魔影响着。”Bill的语气就像他只不过是在谈论天气一样。Mabel和Ford对视一眼，随后她才看向她的Stan叔公。

 

“什么？！”Stan突然间大吼一声，从座位上站了起来：“你说他一直都被另一个恶魔影响着是什么意思？！”

 

“我和Bill可能——”

 

“Dipper，安静。Bill，解释一下。现在。”Ford有些过于严厉地说道。Ford的怒气似乎让Bill惊慌了很短的一秒，但他脸上随后立即浮现出镇定的表情。Mabel不知道Bill是怎么做到的。说实话，Ford的声音甚至让她阻止自己插话了。

 

“就跟我说的一样。我从第一天起就能感到Pine Tree不太对劲，所以稍微在他的脑袋里挖了挖，确保我是正确的。不过我是有了他的明确许可之后才下手的。”

 

“是真的吗Dipper？在你给他许可之前他一点儿都没入侵你的大脑？”

 

他同她对视的视线短暂地移开了。随后他转回视线看着她说：“是真的。在我们把事情理清楚之前他根本没机会进入我的大脑。”撒谎。Mabel想，一边咬着嘴唇看着Ford和Stan。

 

与Dipper不同，她实际上已经仔细阅读过叔公们和Bill签订的契约。她不想单独把Dipper叫到一旁，但如果Bill打破规则，那问题就很严重了。她得等他们俩独处时让他说实话才行，这就意味着她必须让Dipper从几周以来一直粘着他屁股不放的Bill身边离开。

 

“好吧，跟我们说说到底发生了啥。”Stan看上去平静不少，重新坐了下去。

 

Bill和Dipper讲得有些乱。他们从昨晚Carla把Dipper送到泳池小屋后（Mabel在这之后得问问他约会进行得怎么样）Bill的来访开始讲起，跳到了Bill要求进入精神图景中看看是不是有什么不对劲，Dipper要求Bill修正的那部分，又以Dipper清醒后的恢复和Durland打来的电话结束。

 

Mabel感觉故事中间缺失了很大一部分，于是怀疑地眯起眼：“所以，那些让你不舒服的事Bill一丁点儿都没做，也没不经你同意就进入你的大脑吗？”

 

Dipper脸变得通红。他一边避开她的目光一边说：“整件事的经过就是这样Mabes，相信我。”

 

Mabel叹口气，并不是完全相信他，也不明白他为什么要维护Bill，但她愿意相信自己的弟弟让整件事都在掌控之中：“好吧，我信你。”

 

“Bill，你太不小心了。我感谢你为Dipper所做的一切但这 ——”Ford的话被Dipper打断了。

 

“你们知道是Bill安排我们见面的对吧？他想让我立刻就告诉你们发生了什么而不是过一阵子再说，就像我本来打算的一样。”他替Bill辩解道。

 

“你本来没打算告诉我们？”Stan用他“虽然我听起来很生气但实际上我伤心得不得了”的语气打断了Dipper。就算过了这么多年，Mabel还是能像读一本书一样读懂她的Stan叔公。

 

“我本来打算等到仿鸦女巫的事结束之后再说的。已经有人因此而丧命了。”Dipper解释说。Mabel很心疼他。她知道他弟弟是为了别人好，但他有时也会为了类似的事头脑发热。

 

“说到这件事，我从你们去见的验尸官那里拿到了照片和报告。这可是很危险的东西。”Ford把他之前在翻阅的文件夹递给Dipper。

 

“确实，但总得有人来阻止她。”Dipper笑着说。那笑容同Mabel在过往几年间已经习惯了的不一样。

 

“可是这难道意味着那个人必须是你吗？”她说这句话的时候是如此安静，以至于转过头把视线定格在她身上的只有Bill。

 

“抱歉，你说什么Shooting Star？我想Pine Tree应该没听见你说的话。”Bill大声问她。Mabel在大家的目光都集中在她身上时瑟缩了，但随后猛地站起来说出了，确切来说是吼出了她的感受：“Dipper这太危险了。我们从没真正面对过死亡，连考虑一下这件事的这个念头都是不切实际的，更不要说让Bill进入你的大脑了！还有你们两个！”她伸手指着Stan，双眼紧紧盯着Ford，继续抨击：“你们俩居然就这么让这件事过去了！你们难道不担心Dipper的人身安全吗？！”

 

Bill盯着她眯起了眼，而其余三人只是震惊的看着她。她能感到一股热气冲上脸颊。对于这件事来说她的情绪过于激动了。“我——我得走了。”她在其他人来不及阻止她之前冲出了房间。

 

该死，她本应该同Dipper和好，站在他这一边，而不是就这么爆发。但她要确保没人能发现她到底在掩盖什么。如果Bill在Dipper的精神图景里到处转悠，他或许会发现她的秘密。如果这件事被他们知道了，Dipper会恨她的这个想法让她根本承受不住。愧疚与恐惧海啸般向她扑来。

 

——————————

 

在震惊中沉默了一会儿后，Dipper准备冲出去追他的双胞胎姐姐，但一双手摁在他肩上，把他拉了回去。“搞什么？”他恶狠狠地问。

 

“我会和她谈谈的。”Ford生硬地说，从他身旁跑过。他看着Ford冲出门外去追他姐姐，哑口无言。他本以为Stan会是追出去的那个。他看了一眼站在他身后的另一位叔公：“别急，孩子。她只是太担心你了。可以理解，对吧？”

 

“确实，但我们往常都是把一切好好说清楚，而不是发一通脾气。”Dipper沮丧地说道。Stan坚定地拍了拍他的背：“打起精神来，小鬼。你们俩都长大了，所以你该知道要给需要冷静下来的人一点空间。等你们俩都琢磨清楚之后，就去好好谈谈吧。”

 

Dipper朝他的叔公疲惫地笑了：“嗯，你是对的。我会给她一点私人空间的。”他为自己早上对她的态度有些内疚，但自从她开办网店以来他就觉得他不再是她生活中重要的那部分了。这在他脑筋不对路，或能怪在学校的期末考试头上时很容易被他忽略，但现在令他心痛的现实是，两人在向着不同的方向成长。他们曾经互把彼此放在第一位。永远都是。他们回到重力泉时恍若回到了十年前，但过去的这几周证明两人的关系还有一大段路要走。

 

Dipper决定要做些什么来让Mabel开心些。他不能把一切都怪在她头上。他确实也很忙，但他永远、永远都会在Mabel打来电话时丢下一切手里的工作。他一直以为Mabel在他终于请求她同他一起去冒险时也会为他做一样的事。但他知道她很紧张，而且——

 

Bill力度微重地捏了一把Dipper的肩，看到他皱眉之后说：“放轻松，小鬼。她会想通的。”Dipper看着他小小地笑了一下：一边揉着被他掐过的地方。他很感激Bill，因为他刚才又开始钻牛角尖了。他现在无暇考虑他们是否能战胜女巫，于是便把注意力集中在他身旁发生的一切上。

 

“那么，你觉得那老头有多生我的气？”Bill向Stan问道。Dipper没漏过他脸上一闪而过的担忧。

 

Stan仅仅揉了揉Bill的头发说道：“他没生气，他只不过是为了保险起见。”

 

Dipper感觉他似乎看到了Bill稍稍松了口气，决定逗逗他。“如果不是我了解你，我还以为你是真心在乎他们两个老家伙怎么想的呢。”

 

Bill的否认来得太快了：“不，只不过他们要是讨厌我，会让我不太方便。”

 

Stan重重地在Bill的胳膊上拍了一下，语气轻快地说：“这点我确实同意。”

 

Dipper和Stan开始讨论Bill的生活花销，他们在Bill脸红时笑出了声，与此同时他们听见大门被打开了。Mabel和Ford走了进来。Mabel冲向Dipper，撞进他怀里，双臂紧紧环住了他。

 

“老弟！抱歉我刚刚吓成了那样，我们能单独出去谈谈吗？”Mabel的语速有些快。她抬起头，用恳求的目光看着Dipper，让他的心化掉了。他把他一直拿着的文件夹递给Bill，也向她还以紧紧的拥抱：“当然可以，姐。我们出去谈。”她放开他，紧紧挽住他的手臂，带他走向那片他们曾经打过水枪的树林。

 

两人找了块空地。Mabel在草地上躺下，拍拍旁边示意他弟弟过来，而他照做了。

 

“感觉我们好久好久都没有像这样一起看着天空了，对吧？”她指着天上的云问他。也是在这一刻Dipper才意识到，Bill近期一直在占据着他的全部时间，这还是这周里的第一次两人能够独处。

 

“是啊。对了，我在想，在我们收拾完仿鸦女巫这摊乱子之后，我们该做点有意思的事。好好地玩一天，就我们俩怎么样？”Dipper望着天空问。Mabel点点头。两人不约而同地沉默了一会儿。最终是Mabel打破了这片寂静。

 

“所以说，Bill进入了你的大脑，是吗？”

 

“嗯，他让我看了看出问题的那部分，真是一团糟。现在我觉得更轻松了，但我希望能把那些丢失的记忆找回来。”Dipper向他姐姐叹气。

 

“或许他们不见了是有原因的，而你也因此变得更安全了呢？”他姐姐轻声说道。

 

他坐起来盯着她：“你是什么意思？”

 

“我是说如果另一个恶魔扰乱了你的大脑，仅仅是抹去了一部分思想，那或许就意味着你侥幸逃过了一劫？”Mabel也坐起来澄清自己说的话，一边抱住了膝盖。

 

“Mabel，他不止清除了我的记忆。他简直就把我的人格扭曲成了其他人想要我成为的样子。我麻木得太久了，甚至都没有察觉到这一点！就连你都没有意识到。”Dipper因他声音中的失望而瑟缩了。

 

Mabel脸上挂着受伤的表情说道：“抱歉，Dipper。我确实注意到有什么变得不一样了，但你看上去开心了不少，也终于开始进行正常的社交了，我只是——我只是希望其中的原因是你迈过了让你不自在的那个阶段。你交到朋友了，我真的很为你开心。”她伏在膝头开始抽泣。Dipper用一只手臂环住她的肩，把她拉近，让她能够靠在他身上。

 

“没关系的，Mabel。我没生气。这不是任何人的错，是那个恶魔的错。”Dipper本以为他的话能安慰她，但她却抽泣地更厉害了。他很困惑，还是把她抱紧了一些，直到她冷静下来才松开手。她把头从膝盖上抬起来，用毛衣的袖子擦了擦满脸的眼泪和鼻涕。

 

“Dipper，”她开口了，声音由于抽泣变得有些喑哑，“抱歉。我知道我今天早晨没去帮你让你不太开心，但我从现在起一定会帮你的。我们做回神秘双子吧，一起探险，就像曾经那样。”

 

“我不是真不开心，”Dipper说谎了，“我只不过是想和你一起待一会儿而已。我知道你很忙，如果对你来说事情太多的话，我完全理解你想把注意力集中在你的生意上。那是你的未来。”这部分不是谎话。Stan叔公说对了，他们俩已经长大了，这就意味着放手让Mabel以她喜欢的方式去生活。

 

“这也能成为你的未来，傻瓜。我不会介意你成为我伟大计划的一部分的。你要全程承担合伙人的责任，工作咱俩平分。”Mabel用胳膊顶了顶他。

 

Dipper笑了起来：“谢了，但目前我还是先把这个缓缓吧。我需要些时间弄明白我自己想做什么。”

 

Mabel理解地点点头：“这份聘书没有截止期限，你想考虑多久都可以，老弟。”

 

Dipper感激地点头，随后看向橙色和蓝色开始交融的天空。他真的很庆幸能和Mabel进行这一次谈话。

 

——————————

 

Mabel和Dipper花了大半个小时来观赏天空中的颜色，随意聊着天，感觉棒极了。Dipper把案件的全部信息都告诉了她，而她也为他们不会立即身处于危险之中松了一口气，毕竟女巫只会盯上将死之人。谁能说准将来的事呢？或许他们能说服她把注意力从杀人转移到香薰疗法或别的什么上。

 

“听上去只要我们能把那把刀从她手里拿走，她就会丧失法力了？我觉得要是我们把她的力量来源夺走的话，她就不会有什么威胁了。”Mabel提议。

 

“好主意。我会去找Bill谈谈这个方法的可行性的。我实在不想让咱们的手上沾血，所以咱们应付这件事的时候要小心一些。”Dipper回应道。他叹口气，站起来说：“我们该回去了。我想看看Ford叔公给我打印出来的报告。”

 

Mabel点点头准备站起来，但大脑深处却有一个声音命令她待在原地。独自一人。

 

Mabel坐回草地上时，她的弟弟好奇地看了她一眼：“腿麻了吗？”

 

“没有，我只是想再呼吸点新鲜空气。不如你去告诉其他人我们和好了吧？我很快就回去。”Mabel向他保证，一边挥手送他离开。“你确定吗？我不介意再在外面多待一会儿。”

 

“嗯，我确定。”她朝他露出的她最完美的笑容似乎说服了他。他转身缓步离开，像是在等她改变主意，随后他终于从她的视野中消失了。

 

与此同时Mabel听到了从面前灌木丛中传出的窸窣声。她立即站了起来，在一个男人从灌木中显形时做好了逃跑的准备。他有一头被梳到脑后的黑红色头发，面貌凌厉，脸颊瘦削。他身高中等，仅仅比Mabel高那么一点儿，身上不修边幅地穿着一件质地上乘的黑西装，系着一条俗气的亮蓝色领带。不过，他那双红色眼睛才是真正显露他身份的东西。

 

“好久不见，Mabel。”

 

Mabel可能浑身上下爬满了虫子都浑然不觉，因为那嗓音让她的皮肤起满了鸡皮疙瘩。她眯起眼，用她最尖刻的语气开口了。

 

“你想怎么样，Hector？”

 

——————————

 

Bill看着Pine Tree和Shooting Star单独离开。他的双腿本能地想跟过去，但他阻止了自己。Pine Tree现在是站在他这边的，所以没必要再表现出粘着他的样子了。难道不是吗？他的计划成功了，他得到了Pine Tree的许可，需要在他身边待多久都可以，所以为什么他愚蠢的人类双腿还要试图跟着他呢？

 

他抬头瞥了一眼在双胞胎出门后接着就向他走来的六指老头儿。他摆弄着文件夹，试图在他把一只手放到他肩上时表现得兴致缺缺。“我们得谈谈。”

 

作为人类的他开始口干舌燥，于是他干咽一口，把文件夹合上，放到了茶几上。“想谈什么，老头儿？”他用他一贯刻薄的语气开口了。

 

“你那样进入Dipper的大脑太逾越了。你应该先告诉我们，我们就能一家人一起来讨论这件事了。”Ford坚定地说。

 

“但是重点在于，那种特殊的洗脑方式让Pine Tree对他人的建议接受程度很高，所以不管你们替他决定了什么，他都会照单全收。是我确保了他能有选择权。”他辩解道。

 

红帽子老头儿看了看他兄弟说道：“看，他干了件好事。Dipper自己也这么说。”

 

六指老头儿脸上混合着的无数情绪让他愚蠢的人类心脏律动得快了一些。这感觉是什么？紧张？在经历了这一切之后，用人类的话来说，六指老头儿已经能被他当成最好的朋友了。“朋友”虽说只是个相关的词，但他们之间可有段历史。确实，Bill由于曾经为自己的利益利用他且向他隐瞒了自己的真实目的而伤害了他，但是，作为回报，他向他提供了永生的机会和参加他的派对的请柬，可他却用他的回绝伤害了Bill，所以他别无选择，只能把他变成一尊雕像。但过去的就让它过去吧。

 

“好吧，但下次要是还有类似的事发生，提前让我们知道。”六指老头儿只说了这句话，随后转头准备回主宅。另一个老头儿看着他的兄弟离开，随后转头问他：“你今晚回主宅住吗？”

 

他摇了摇头：“不了，我在这边的空房里睡一晚就好。反正我也得和Pine Tree过一遍这些文件。”

 

红帽子点了点头以示同意，但Bill松了口气。他不知道一直真正在意着其他人对自己的看法的压力会这么大。在只有他们三人航海时一切都很简单，因为在Bill卷进他们宝贵的家庭之后，两个老家伙都比平时警惕了不少。但话又说回来，Bill回到重力泉后也不会为任何事而改变。

 

他一屁股坐到了沙发上，抓起老头儿给他们打印出来的文件。他首先翻阅的是那些符文。他从茶几上抓起Shooting Star放在这里的便签和笔。她把纸笔放满了泳池小屋和神秘小屋的每个角落，原因似乎是灵感随时都有可能出现，或者什么别的废话。

 

现在他既然能清晰地看见那些魔符了，他便开始写一些关于他们是怎样在仪式进行中保持心脏跳动的笔记，供Pine Tree稍后阅读。整个过程很有意思。女巫在吞食心脏的时候仍会保持受害者的生命体征。哈。听上去很有意思。可惜我得结果了她，我真的很想知道她是不是会逼受害者看着那一幕。他想。

 

他粗略翻了翻尸检报告。他今天已经在尸体上看到了他需要的一切，所以他不用再去理会人类分析的那一套垃圾了。他翻着Blubs发给他们的地图。受害者遇袭的地点遍布森林，但有两处极其理想的空地可能是她的藏身点所在之处。仿鸦女巫其实并不同人类接触，除非她们需要猎食。尽管如此，她们也希望能离自然更近一些，特别是树木，所以他确保自己涂黑标记了那片他们首先要检查的空地。

 

他听到大门开合的声音时正哼起小调。他听见有人瘫在了双人椅上，于是抬起头。

 

“进展如何，Pine Tree？”

 

Pine Tree开口时脸上的表情分外满足：“没想到能这么好。我和Mabel和好了，她也完全准备好和咱们一起去探险了。”

 

“很高兴能听你这么说。”他真诚地说。现在他既然和Pine Tree相处得不错，他就应该能进行计划的下一阶段，得到Shooting Star的信任了。当他意识到他对此不是很开心时歪了歪头。他其实在只有他和Pine Tree到处探险的时候才是开心的，但得到Shooting Star宝贵的认可在长远来看会对他更有帮助。

 

在Bill能进一步沉入自己的思绪之前，一声尖叫，准确来说，是一声Shooting Star的尖叫吸引了他和Pine Tree的注意力。Bill把文件夹随手一丢，同Pine Tree一起，像两颗子弹一样向大门冲去。

 

Pine Tree试着跟上他的脚步，但他比他快。他在和老家伙们经历多年神秘探险后身体更加强健了，而那时Dipper过着的只是正常的人类生活，所以恶魔的人类身体跑过Dipper是很正常的事。

 

当他找到Shooting Star的时候，她正背朝他站在一块空地上，双肩在轻微颤抖。“Star，怎么了？”Bill跑过去抓住她的肩，但有什么东西被扔进了他的双眼。他后退几步，感到头重脚轻，双眼不管被揉得多用力都无法睁开。

 

“啊，该死的，Shooting Star！你他妈干了什么？”Bill气急败坏地吼道，随后膝盖一软。他能感到他人类身体的大脑在逐渐停机。是迷魂粉吗？不对，应该是比它强的什么东西。

 

突然之间，Bill的世界变成了一片黑暗。


	15. 第十五章：这该死又难熬的夜晚

当Dipper终于在空地前追上Bill时，他看见恶魔摔倒在地，耳朵里塞满了恶魔的咒骂声。

 

Mabel在看见Dipper后双眼瞪大了。她把她弟弟扑倒在地面上。两人倒地时发出了砰一声响，Mabel用自己的体重压制住Dipper不让他动弹。Dipper惊恐地越过她的肩膀，看见一个穿着又长又黑的兜帽斗篷的人从灌木里走了出来。她戴着一个十分有部落风格的鸟类面具，正在接近已经彻底不省人事的Bill。

 

Dipper挣扎着对抗他姐姐的体重，但她死死地箍住他，企图把他摁在地上。“Dipper，她不会伤害我们的。她只是要带走Bill。”绝望溢满了Mabel的声音，她用祈求的眼神看着Dipper。在他反应过来之前，那人拎起毫无知觉的恶魔的头发说：“我准备好了、”

 

随着一道闪光，她和Bill在Dipper眼前消失了。

 

“Mabel！你他妈做了什么？”Dipper把姐姐从自己身上推开，生气地吼道。

 

“我救了你而且摆脱了Bill！一个恶魔来找我，说如果我不放弃Bill的话，他就会杀掉你！”Mabel为自己辩护着，她棕色的大眼睛看着Dipper，但他仍旧处于狂怒之中。“那是仿鸦女巫，Mabel！她已经在镇上杀了三个人了，你居然还把Bill送到她手里！”

 

齿轮开始在Dipper的脑海中严丝合缝地旋转，他被自己意识到的事实冲击到无法呼吸。“我的天……如果她以吃将死之人的心脏来维持永生，那她会从Bill的心脏里获得多少生命力啊！”

 

“我很抱歉！我只不过想保护你而已！”Mabel辩解道。

 

“Mabel，我们本来是站在一边的！这本不该是你自己做的决定，我本来能保护好我自己的！”Dipper吼了回去，一边站起身准备离开。他没时间吵架。“Dipper，你要去哪儿？”

 

“我要去找Bill。如果仿鸦女巫吃了他的心脏，一切就都结束了。她很可能就是想要他的法力。”Dipper刻薄地说。他一半是为了提醒姐姐，一半是为了把自己的思路说出口。他绝不允许这种事发生。

 

“我跟你一起去！很快就要天黑了，而且——”

 

“不！你要去主宅，告诉Ford和Stan到底发生了什么，让他们知道我的去向。如果明早我还没回来，我希望你们能来找我们。”Dipper把这项任务交给她，其实是因为他有点觉得自己被背叛了。他不信她会不去阻拦他救援Bill。

 

Dipper龙卷风一般冲回泳池小屋，无视他的姐姐的哭喊，抓起为这次行动准备的东西，比如手电筒，几瓶水，和一个睡袋来以防万一。

 

别忘了那个文件夹，小鬼。我在里面留了不少有用的东西。

 

“B——Bill？”Dipper环顾四周，寻找着声音的来源。

 

我的身体还在昏迷中，所以我进入了你的精神图景。别介意，但我觉得既然现在已经是穷途末路了这就怪不到我头上。我某种程度上能看见你看得见的，所以我会引导你。我们时间不多了。

 

Dipper点点头，决定要阻止那个女巫得到Bill的魔力。

 

另外，只是个建议，但如果是我的话，就会带一个打火机和Shooting Star的发胶喷雾。

 

一个念头在Dipper进入他姐姐的卫生间偷发胶喷雾和她点蜡烛的打火机之一时击中了他。“你怎么进来的？我以为我们得用个咒语才行？”

 

一个人能够做到的事是很不可思议的，只要你再努力一把并且相信自己。Dipper几乎能看见恶魔翻着白眼，用讽刺的口气说出这句话时的神态了。他还能说什么呢？这恶魔在世界上的临终之言很可能都会和嘲讽脱不开节。

 

谁，我吗？绝——对不可能。

 

Dipper这次决定无视他，一边从茶几上抓起了那个文件夹。

 

他把书包拉到肩上，检查了一下口袋是否装有钥匙，随后整了整他的帽子，开始向汽车走去。

 

——————————

 

Mabel震惊地瞪着撇下她独自走开的Dipper，死命忍住愧疚的泪水。她感到一只手搭上了她的肩，于是她从它身边跳开，一边吼道：“别碰我！”

 

她转身面对那个她为之伤了自己弟弟的心，并且可能激怒了那个强大的恶魔的男人：“他生我气了，这都是你的错，Hector！”

 

“但你如此得体理智地完成了你负责的契约，因此我愿意为你修复这一切，不收任何费用！”Hector一边说一边露出了令人不安的笑容。

 

“可是你到底为什么要处理掉Bill？你在我们第一次见面时连他的存在都没提。”Mabel质问他。如果她能得到些答案，她就能从她发现自己再次陷入的的死角里挣脱出来了。

 

“就这么说吧。他，让我和伙伴们失望了。你也知道我们恶魔是什么样的。我们之间的历史很久远。”他用一种恐吓的声调说了这句话。Mabel知道事情肯定不止他说的这些，但在她能试图从他嘴里获取更多信息之前，他在她眼前消失了。

 

Mabel一拳打在树身上，发出了沮丧的尖叫。如果Dipper知道了完整的真相，他就永远都不会理她了。

 

但……她总得告诉他，特别是现在。她讨厌Hector，也曾经认为他会离开他们的生活，但她错了。她才刚和弟弟和好，也找到了再次成为神秘双子的决心，可他非要挤进来把一切弄得一团糟。

 

如果她能在做了那一切之后说服Bill帮她的话，或许她能摆脱这个许久以来黏在她背后的恶魔。这种情况还只有在Dipper及时找到他并救活他的情况下才有可能。

 

——————————

 

Dipper把车停在了营地的入口。这里离森林的中心很近。Bill的声音引导着他走了些他能走的捷径，但他在那嗓音突然间脱离了他的脑海是停住了。他的心脏在胸腔里狠狠跳动着，一边掏出Bill给他做了标记的地图，用手电筒照着看。

 

他花了一小会儿辨认方向，随后迅速朝面前的森林前进。他在森林里跑着，知道他肯定在流失大量的肾上腺素。他能感到肌肉上的每一分疼痛，身体两侧也有熟悉的痛感，他的呼吸急促起来。太阳几乎完全落下去了，每一分钟的流逝都让他越来越难看请四周，他没时间停下来休息。

 

Dipper在跌进一块建着看上去很普通的木屋的空地时，一阵惊慌和放松的感觉涌了上来。

 

那准确来说不是个小木屋，从它粗制滥造的程度来看似乎并不是要被长时间使用的。屋上挂着骨头做的风铃，死去动物的皮毛被晾着风干，在一旁还有一个小菜园。Dipper很有信心，觉得就是这里。

 

他凭感觉知道他是对的，所以他飞快地向门口走去，试了试门把手。被锁上了。意料之中，他想。或许门里边也被锁上了。

 

Dipper用自己的肩膀撞向屋门，确信皮肤上将会青紫一片，但他的努力有了回报。锁上的螺钉从脆弱的木头上弹开，他跌进了一个几乎没有光线的房间，有谁在用一种他听不懂的语言尖叫着，声音刺穿了他的耳膜，他开始晕头转向。在他重新找回平衡之后，他只能惊恐地盯着眼前的画面。

 

Bill的尸体（？）躺在一个祭坛上，胸前被剖开了。他双眼大张，但Dipper看不出他双眼空洞是否是因为美瞳。但确实有一样东西吸引了他的注意力。是血。那么多的血几乎要让他吐出来。

 

Dipper甚至没来得及对面前毛骨悚然的场面做出反应。女巫就站在他面前，于是他好好打量了她一番。她现在没戴面具，正把Bill还在跳动的心脏握在一只手里，另一只手拿着一把匕首。她长着一张老女人的脸，皱起的褐色皮肤让Dipper想起了一棵有着能看穿他灵魂的银色双眼的树。就算Bill叫她怪物，肉眼看上去她对人类完全无害（但公平地说，Bill也是）。

 

“离开这里，小子，你才能活下来。”她用嘶嘶的声音对他说。

 

“我——我不能让你吃了那颗心脏！把它放回去，现在！”Dipper吼道。他一边试图对自己说的话有信心，一边把反胃的感觉吞了下去。

 

“真的吗？你想让他拿回他的心脏？在他对你做了那一切之后？我可是好好调查过了小子，他是个真正的禽兽。”她朝Dipper走近几步，手里的心脏似乎跳得更快了。

 

如果Dipper能让她继续说下去，让她的注意力足够分散的话，那他或许能把Bill的心脏从她手里拿过来。他满怀希望地感到他能把Bill救回来，毕竟他的心脏还在跳动。他简单思索了一下用那个Bill让他带来的打火机的可行性，但条件反射地，他不想做任何能误伤到Bill的心脏的事。

 

在环顾了这个屋子后，Dipper注意到在一边有个类似手工台的桌子，上面摆着好几根形状不同的骨头，就跟她打算在再制作一个风铃一样。其中有一个尖爪和工具组合起来的东西可以帮助他，于是这个棕发男孩，随着她向他走进的步伐慢慢向它靠近，装作要从她身边走开的样子。

 

“那么你又为什么想要这种禽兽的心脏呢？这对你可没好处。”Dipper试图让她继续讲话。他们碰到的上一个女巫很孤单，想要有人陪伴，所以既然这个女巫孤身一人待在森林里，他便想利用她的孤独来获取些优势。

 

“啊，你说的很对，年轻人。但你知道，他实际上是不朽的，所以如果我吃了他的心脏，我就再也不用出去猎食了。让我吃了它吧，这样我们俩就都能从你的生活里永远离开了。”女巫做出了保证，随后她缓缓地舔了舔那颗心脏。她向Dipper踏出一步，脸上布满了痴迷。

 

Dipper憋回去了一声恶心的干呕。就算他不想救Bill，他也会单纯为了不看着她吃下心脏而阻止她的。

 

不过她说得确实有道理。Bill已经修好了他大脑里出的问题，所以Dipper不再需要他了。他终于能真正地摆脱他最大的死敌。他能和Mabel重修旧好，一起过上两人本该拥有的幸福、正常的生活。他能帮她打理生意，甚至终会结婚，养儿育女，他能拥有没有恶魔、女巫，或其他任何危险地笼罩在他们头上的东西的平静的一生。

 

他越是想这些，就越意识到这正是他在试图逃避的。他想要这个！或许确切来说不是这个，但他想用自己的双眼去看看这个世界！他想去接触普通人见不到的事物，去探险！他或许疯了，可能有一点儿受虐狂倾向，但他还从未比现在感到自己的生命是更加鲜活的。

 

在Dipper的理智断线之前，他抓起他能找到的最大最尖的骨头向前刺去，把它捅进女巫的肩膀，牢牢摁住，让它深深陷进去。女巫的双眼痛苦地睁大了，她一边尖叫着一边把手里的匕首丢在了地面上。

 

Dipper迅速从她手中扯过Bill仍在跳动的心脏，踢了她胃部一脚。她向后倒去，后背重重摔到了地上。他感到愧疚和后悔。他在看到她倒在地板上抽搐时，本能让他想去帮她，但他手中正跳动着的心脏足够让他从他主要的道德辩论中分心。

 

感觉很奇怪，他的手里正切切实实地捧着Bill律动着的心脏。这某种意义上还挺有诗意的，但他没时间去思索这背后蕴藏的哲学含义。

 

他从地上飞快地捡起了女巫的匕首，迅速踏过Bill的身体，看见他的皮肤开始爬回他的胸口，伤口正缓慢地愈合。这肯定就是受害者被发现时外表一切正常的原因了，他想。

 

在他的皮肤覆盖上本属于心脏的位置之前，Dipper飞快地把心脏塞了进去，保持着放置方位正确的希望。他不是个医生，而想呕吐的冲动作为提醒他他为什么不是的理由已经足够了。

 

Dipper转动着心脏，试图找到安放它的正确位置，一边希望着，祈祷着这具身体会再度接受他的心脏。他小心地不去触碰其他的器官，一边最后试着转了一下。当Bill的身体突然挺起，大口吸进空气时，Dipper的手迅速从胸腔里抽了出来。他后退一步，吃惊地叫了一声。恶心，恶心，恶心死了！他边甩掉手上的血边这么想。

 

Bill的双手放到了他皮开肉绽的胸口，其中燃起了火焰。当他挪开手时，伤口不见了，但Bill看上去仍旧坐不起来，于是Dipper飞快地走过去扶住他的肩，帮他坐正，不小心让肩膀上沾了更多的血。

 

在一阵短促的咳嗽过后，Bill歪了歪头：“小鬼，你居然真找到我了。我很感动。”他虚弱地说着，声音中的嘲弄一分未减。没错，他肯定没问题，Dipper想。

 

——————————

 

Bill在双眼重新聚焦时首先被他视线捕捉的是放在他胸腔里的Pine Tree的手，和对方脸上毅然决然的表情。不论何时在这种情景下醒来都是尴尬的。在他为自己疗伤后，他感到一双手放到了他裸露的肩膀上。

 

“那女巫在哪？”他阴森森地问道。他要完全、彻底地毁灭她。

 

“我就在这儿，现在老实点。”女巫边说边用一根很长很尖，已经沾满血的骨头指着他们。但她还未能走进两步，Bill就用他拥有的能量的一小点让她长袍的一部分持续燃烧着蓝色的火焰。她一边尖叫一边胡乱挥舞着手臂向后退去，试图扑灭那些火苗。他一把扯过Pine Tree还背在身上的书包，把他拖了过来，在书包里四处翻找。他没有足够的能量用魔法去毁灭她，所以他只能用传统的方式结束这一切。

 

在他找到了他需要的东西，而女巫也踩灭了火焰后，他盘起腿，坐在她把他粗心大意地抛到的桌子上（真是太无礼了）等着她反击。“你现在很虚弱，恶魔！我马上就要得到你的心脏了！”她再次尖叫着向他冲去。他用这个暂且是权宜之计的打火机瞄准她的脸，这次成功烧到了她的皮肤。她很快就被火焰吞没了，如同全身沾满了汽油。

 

“Bill，把火灭掉！她就要死了！”Pine Tree朝他喊道，把毫无准备的他拉到了地上。一阵眩晕冲击着他愚蠢的人类大脑，他把手臂环上Pine Tree的肩，半是为了支撑自己，半是为了阻止他过去帮助她。女巫在火焰面前不堪一击，所以这用不了多久就会结束。

 

“这才是目的，Pine Tree。”Bill简单地回答。他今天早晨刚警告过这个小鬼，他们可能会不得不杀掉她，所以如果他没做好心理准备，这就是他的错了。

 

那女巫痛苦地抽搐着，身上的水泡破裂，紧接着又重新出现，整个人就如同一锅沸腾的水。随后，红色的血管和肌肉裸露出来，在某些部位甚至能看见森森白骨。Bill感到笑容爬上了自己的脸颊。现在他能在毁灭中流露本性的日子非常少了。他赏了她一个迅速的死法，她真的该感激才是。

 

Pine Tree脸上的表情混杂着恐惧与绝望。就算Bill对这幅表情十分受用，他还是举起那只没搭住他的手，遮住这孩子的双眼，引导他走出木屋。

 

“我们——我们该留下来。我想确保没有什么会误燃。”Pine Tree在她的尖叫声终于消失后说道。Bill点点头，意识到他的身体总归是需要休息的。他根本不可能在这种身体状况下徒步走回家，就算他知道那女巫仅仅是在她站着的地方变成灰烬，他还是接受了这个能坐下歇歇的借口。他在离小屋几码远的地方挑了块柔软的草坪坐下，听着Pine Tree也在他旁边窸窸窣窣坐下的声音。

 

这一切都是Bill意想不到的转折。在他永恒的生命里，他还从未想过会被某些低级生物，比方说一个女巫，当成目标。更不用提他从没想过Shooting Star会有那个勇气就这么背叛了他。她敢站出来真是要为她喝彩了，但他这之后绝对要和她来一场十分 **严肃** 的谈话。仿鸦女巫把他们传送到了这里，但这里绝不是她们栖息地的一部分。她本该在拖着乱踢乱叫的他回她的栖息地时杀掉他的。另外，Shooting Star拿来偷袭他的那样玩意儿不应该是能被一个待在重力泉的女巫轻易得到的。

 

他打量着躺在草坪上的Pine Tree，看着他用手腕遮住双眼，张着嘴深深地呼吸。他向后一仰，让自己躺在他身边，盯着那些终于熄灭了的星光说：“你真的救了我一命，小子。”

 

“哈，对啊。我觉得也是。”Pine Tree喘着气说。

 

Bill听见身旁有动静。他看过去，发现Pine Tree翻身侧躺着，两人面对面。“你还好吗？”他盯着Bill胸口之前被切开的地方问。Bill也像他一样侧过身面对他，这样他能方便看着他。“嗯，我治好我自己了，看吧？”Bill上身仍旧一丝不挂，还沾着些许血迹。Dipper的手抽动了一下（那只仍旧沾着Bill的血的手），就像他想做什么似的，却迟迟没动。

 

Bill抓住他的手，把它放到他的心口，那里在经过一连串折磨之后仍旧比平常跳动得快些。“这里因为你才会仍在跳动。”

 

他感到了一阵暖意，但不是那种奇怪或不自然的暖意。这种暖融融的感觉是对的，像是某个阳光灿烂的日子。这让恶魔感到他能够接纳这整个世界。当他终于放开Pine Tree的手时，那孩子仍旧盯着他的胸口，目光在几分钟前还是被切开的地方游弋。他看上去还是在犯晕。这孩子可能刚摆脱肾上腺素的影响，他想。

 

他盯着Pine Tree毫无表情的脸看了一会儿才打破沉默。

 

“为什么？”

 

“什么为什么？”Pine Tree回问，打破了他似乎是中了的不管是什么的魔咒。他的手滑到了草坪上，望进Bill的双眼。

 

“为什么你会救我？我说不了话，但我听见她提的条件了，那还不是个坏交易。”Bill好奇地问。他不是在抱怨，但他真的想知道那一刻Pine Tree到底在想什么。

 

Pine Tree的双眼别开了一会儿才又看向他。“我会不厌其烦一次又一次救你小命的。”他简单地回答。Bill笑了：“答得好，小鬼。”

 

两人在经历这场冒险后都精疲力尽，于是决定睡在女巫的木屋里。等到白天再找到回去的路或许是最好的办法。Pine Tree看起来疲惫极了，而Bill知道他几乎是跑了五公里才来到这里的，所以他也不认为这孩子有能立刻返回的体力。

 

幸运的是，那女巫有一个装满水的小浴缸，他们用它洗掉了皮肤上的血迹。他们的衣服另当别论，已经破得不成样子了，等他们回到家就不得不去丢掉。

 

Bill怜悯地踢了踢那堆曾经是女巫的灰烬，随后带着Pine Tree走到了女巫睡觉的区域。她有一张看起来像是被动物皮毛铺着的大号床。床垫看上去也是人工制作的，很可能塞满了真正的羽毛。

 

两人相互尴尬地瞥了一眼。Bill把那孩子推到床上，用他默不作声的强硬方式表明“这张床归你了”，随后翻出了他打包过的睡袋。在他在地板上安顿下来之前，Pine Tree为了吸引他的注意，咳嗽了一声。

 

“你可以和我一起在床上睡。如果你愿意。为了你明天徒步走回去不会太累。但只有今晚，下不为例。”Pine Tree向他提议，一边说一遍不断在句子末尾进行补充。他已经累到无法嘲笑Pine Tree这一点了，所以他只是露出一个痞气的笑容，拉开睡袋的拉链把它盖在两人身上，一边爬到基本已经睡着了的Pine Tree身旁。

 

他盯着Pne Tree的脸，听他开始轻轻打鼾。他摸了摸他的脸。他没动，所以Bill放心地用手指描摹出他下巴的轮廓。这孩子绝对昏过去了。Bill身体前倾，把他的嘴唇压上了他的。他不知道为什么他会这么做，但他感觉这是对的。Pine Tree的嘴唇尝起来咸咸的，有一股汗液的味道。当他同他的嘴唇分开时，他轻轻地在他耳边低喃：“谢了，Pine Tree。”随后任由睡眠带走了他。

 

在终于走出森林，开了好一阵子的车回到主宅区域之后，他和Pine Tree都在踏进泳池小屋之后被一个足够挤碎他们的拥抱问候了。

 

“老天，我们太担心了，孩子们！”红帽子老头儿开口说道。他不常表现出这一点，但他其实特别多愁善感。

 

“你确实知道我差不多比你老一兆年左右，是吧？”Bill嘲笑他。

 

“对啊，但你确实有时表现得像一个该死的十岁小孩儿。”那老头儿回击道。

 

“好吧好吧。”他边说边盯住在六指老头儿旁边待着的Shooting Star。他从红帽子老头儿身前离开，大声唱了出来：“噢Shooting Star——！”

 

Shooting Star为这个声音瑟缩了一下，而Pine Tree抓住了他一边的肩膀，不让他再向前走动。“别担心，我不会伤害她的。但我确实需要一些 **解释** 。”他双眼在说“解释”二字时闪过一丝蓝色，让她知道他是认真的，就算他语气轻快。他知道当他表现得太过愉快时，所有人都会神经紧张。

 

红帽子老头儿向前跨了一步，问道：“他到底在说Mabel什么？”而六指老头儿则抱着双臂，一言不发地看着面前的场景。

 

Shooting Star看上去马上就要在压力之下崩溃了：“那——那个，呃，仿鸦女巫！她说如果我不把Bill交给她她就会杀掉Dipper！你们得明白我只是在试图保护他！”她一边把前因后果吼出来，一边在空中到处乱挥双手。在他还没来得及揭露她明显的谎言时，Pine Tree开口插话了。

 

“但你昨晚说过还有一个恶魔。你在对我们说谎吗？”他听起来像只受了伤的野兽，但Bill之前错过了这条信息，所以他及其用心，双眼眨都不眨地盯着Shooting Star，让她能感到这份压力。

 

“好——好吧。你说对了。我得向你们坦白一件事。”Shooting Star开口了，但六指老头儿打断了她：“没关系的Mabel。你没必要再说别的了。你只是在保护你弟——”

 

“其实不止这些，你知道的，Ford叔公！我们不能再隐瞒下去了！我和Ford五年前和一个恶魔签了个条约。”

 

Bill僵住了。“你说什么。”他的声音是如此冰冷，就连Pine Tree的温暖也不能为他解冻。

 

“D——Dipper遇上了些麻烦，那个恶魔要把我们俩都杀掉如果我们不——”

 

“ **是谁** ？”他的声音让整间屋子都为之颤动。

 

“Hector。Hectorgon。他想让你死。”Shooting Star的声音近乎低语，边说边愧疚地后退了几步。

 

他缓慢地把头转向六指老头儿。他能感到自己脸上堆积起了疯狂的笑容，同时Pine Tree抓住他肩膀的力道更大了。“连你也有份儿？你把我带回来就是为了把我送到野兽的嘴里，是不是？”

 

六指老头儿脸上毫无表情，但十分庄严地，他点了点头。

 

一阵笑声泡沫一般在Bill的体内破裂。它堆积得越来越多，直到他不再能用人类的肺部吸进空气为止。当他终于能够再次呼吸时，他开口了：“噢， **噢** ，这可真是猛料啊！你， **你们** 先打破了条约。 **哈** 。 **哈** 。哇。我没料到这种事但我想我本该想到的毕竟这是你们连续背叛我的第二个契约了！先是不告诉我离开重力泉的配方现在又是这个！这还真是猛料啊！”

 

“你在说什么啊Bill？他在说什么？”Pine Tree先看了看他，又看了看他的家人。“好吧，这意味着我百分之百不再受你们的约束了！老天，这甚至比你利用了Pine Tree还要有料是吧？这难道不可笑吗Pine Tree？你的家人把你当成了棋子！”

 

红帽子老头儿首先开口了：“Ford，这是真的吗？你真的和另一个恶魔签订了契约？你他妈抽的是哪根筋？”

 

“我不得不Stanley。Mabel写邮件告诉我Dipper发现了Hector的计划，我是为了保护他们才这么做的。”Ford老头儿偏了偏头，没人能在他眼镜的反光下看清他的双眼。喔，这老头儿的故事绝对不止保护他那宝贵的家庭那么简单，而他会发现的，Bill想。

 

“但为什么抹去我的记忆？为什么给我洗脑？”Pine Tree的声音开始干涩破裂。

 

“如果你记得那些事你会停止调查吗？我做了我不得不做的，为了能让你活着！”六指老头儿现在浑身颤抖。

 

“我真不敢相信！你不相信我不会让自己被杀？难道我在你眼里一直以来都是个愚蠢的小孩吗？”泪水聚满了Pine Tree的双眼。

 

Bill看得出这孩子马上就要崩溃了。于是恶魔揽住他的腰，迅速丢下一句：“那么我想我作为一个自由的恶魔的第一次表演就是让你的侄外孙脱离他悲伤的苦海好了！”随后他十分夸张地用蓝色火焰吞没了两人，把他和Pine Tree传送出了泳池小屋，除了他癫狂笑声的回响之外什么都没留下。只能等等再从六指老头儿嘴里撬出点东西了。


	16. 第十六章：秘密

Dipper的胃在瞬移时翻江倒海。Bill揽住他腰的手成了他唯一的支撑点，万花筒一般的各种颜色在他眼前闪过。Bill推开他时他头晕目眩，跪倒在什么（他很感激是）柔软的草坪上。他开始呕吐，但除了一点唾液和胃酸之外什么都没吐出来，毕竟他昨晚没吃晚饭，今天早晨也没机会吃早餐。

 

当他能再度控制住自己时，Bill对他家人说的话在脑内回响起来，一小股恐惧攫住了他。他跪坐着，在要抬手用那只沾满了干涸血迹的袖子抹嘴时阻止了自己犯这个愚蠢的错误，换了一只手抹干净嘴边的残留物。

 

他转头就看见Bill在背着手，愤怒地踱来踱去。他花了一小会儿来分辨方向，认清两人现在正身处森林中的某处。好极了，他完全拎不清他现在在哪。不过好消息是，Bill说要杀他的时候看起来只是想挑衅他的家人而已。

 

“他们怎么不能了？但他们他妈的 **怎么** 能？我是说，我知道人类很愚蠢，但呜呼哀哉，他们的愚蠢可真是更上一层楼啊。”

 

Dipper颤巍巍地站起身，不管说什么都要把在他面前正经历着一场精神崩溃的恶魔平静下来。“我理解你这么生气的原因，但他们肯定有个合理的理由。我们该——”

 

“ **没有** ！”Bill咆哮道，“没什么理由是 **合理** 的！我本来可以自己解决Hector，如果不是他们没告诉我的话！”他已经陷入狂怒了，双眼通红，美瞳再次化在了眼睛里。他眨了几次眼，转身背对Dipper。

 

“我真搞不懂了，他们难道不应该是好人吗！？所以我才去找的他们！但可别想了！他们就非要……他们就非要背叛我！背叛 **我们** ！而且Hector那个畜生怎么敢到处签订契约？！他明明 **知道** 那是 **我的** 特权！是不是我所有的同盟都背叛我了？这他妈都是什么——”他的声音逐渐低了下去。在意识到他的肩膀抖得有多厉害时，Dipper走进了他。

 

“这具人类身体真他妈烦死了！我甚至没办法——”Dipper抓住Bill的双肩，强制他转身看着他。他望进Bill的双眼（现在是竖瞳了），为他所见的吃了一惊。Bill Cipher，作为毫无弱点的近神存在和纯粹能量的化身，眼中闪着点点泪光。他知道那是出于愤怒，但这在他的认知范围内还是很有趣。

 

恶魔终于能够尝到他自己种下的苦果的滋味了，这个念头让Dipper获得了些微的满足感。在Bill让他的家人和他生活的小镇经历过那该死的一切后，现在感受到这一切都是他活该。但不幸的是，Dipper，作为一个实至名归的好人，无法对此感到愉快。不过他也确实被挑起Bill怒意的那件事伤到了，况且现在最重要的是，他得在这个恶魔愤怒到烧毁整片森林之前先让他冷静下来。

 

他捧起他的脸，抹去了那几滴泪。他感到Bill在他的触摸下软化了，猛然察觉到两人的距离已经如此之近。他本能在此刻后退几步，但有什么阻止了他。他望向Bill的双眼，窥见自己的情绪掩映在了恶魔的目光之中。悲伤。愤怒。绝望。他感到他对Bill的愤怒褪去了。他意识到自己想安慰他，因为他十分清楚他此刻的感觉同自己的如出一辙，只可能多，不可能少。

 

Dipper抬起手，摩挲着Bill的前额，直到他眼中的红色褪成蓝色，再变回呆板的黄色。

 

“你到底是为什么能这么冷静的？” Bill在他按摩他的前额时这么问。“因为你很生气。别人生气时，我不能放任自己也这么做。”

 

“真是蠢透了。”Bill突然抓住他的手，用死一般的目光看着他说。“我们离开吧。你来和我一起对抗这个世界，Pine Tree！”他又抓住了他的双肩，一边轻轻摇晃他一边露出神经质的笑容：“我们这就让他们知道他们不能这么对我们！我们这就让他们看看到底谁才是最重要的！我们会烧干净阻止我们的一切！我们会——”

 

Dipper伸手盖住了他的嘴。他深深地、艰难地吸了一口气。他很受伤，但他不想做任何冲动或疯狂的事。就算他刚刚发现了事实真相，他还是爱他的家人的。而关于这一点该死的令人心碎的事实是，就算他们背叛他、伤害他，甚至利用了他，他对他们还是恨不起来，至少不排除全部事实来说的话。他为人就是如此。

 

但他也不会天真到就这么让他们回归到他的生活中，或是期待一切都会恢复成原来的样子。但是，如果能解开整个谜团就太好了。他们是唯一能替他填补空白的人，如果他把他们完全隔绝出自己的生活，跟着Bill逃跑的话，他就不会得到任何答案了。更不用说他还有其他责任要去承担。

 

“我——我不能这么做，Bill。我承诺过Soos和Melody。”他垂下手答道。

 

“随你便吧小子。”Bill打算抽身离开。但Dipper非但没有让他走掉，反而撞进了他怀里，双臂环到他身上锁住他，让他待在原地。

 

“别走。”他低喃道，一边疑惑着自己到底在干什么。Bill犹豫了，似乎十分惊讶，但管他的，Dipper自己都被吓到了。

 

他和Bill都感到了被他们最亲近的人背叛的感觉，而没有别人能听他倾诉了。他不想把Wendy或Soos之类的朋友拖进这一团烂泥。他们可能会觉得自己不得不站队，而Dipper不想让他们有这么大的压力。此刻他只有Bill了。

 

两人这么尴尬地待了一会儿后，Dipper感到一双手臂环住了他。Bill紧紧抱着他，他能感到金发恶魔把头埋进了他的棕色刘海里。他的手臂在恶魔身上收紧了。他没意识到这一点，但去他的吧，他真的很需要这个拥抱。

 

“留下来，和我一起看店吧。”Dipper听见自己的声音这么祈求，一边继续深呼吸，让自己不会在Bill的怀抱中崩溃。Bill现在可能冷静多了，但他毕竟是恶魔，他仍在盛怒之中。他必须要保证他继续冷静下去才行。

 

突如其来的认知席卷了他，如同浇在他头上的一桶冰水。就算他的情绪有很大一部分仍在被他克制着，这依然是很久以来他第一次在谁的面前示弱。天，就算是他有情绪波动的那天早晨，他所感到的一切也不过是遮目的愤怒。

 

他的情感麻木了太久，以至于他从未如此真正地关心过到底发生了什么事。他很好奇，如果他在还被洗脑时知道了这个消息会作何反应，又为这个想法笑了笑：喔，你和一个恶魔签了约来给我洗脑？好吧，只要没人受伤就行。对了，晚上咱们吃什么？

 

Bill沉默了很久才冷酷地回答：“好吧小鬼。但只能持续到我找到Hector，把他撕成碎片为止。一点、一点的。”Dipper看得出Bill已经再次陷入愤怒了。恶魔的手臂在他身上箍得更紧，于是他在对方的背上摩挲着画圈。当Bill的手臂再次松懈时，Dipper后退一步，叔公昨晚的忠告回响在他脑内。

 

“我们这两天冷静冷静，出去开心地玩玩吧。我不知道你现在怎么样，但我饿坏了，而且我们真的需要洗个澡。”Dipper说着轻轻锤了一下Bill的胸口，试图让恶魔（还有他自己）高兴起来。Bill看上去仍然烦躁不安，但Dipper的举动似乎让气氛欢快了些。“嗯，好吧。我这就把咱们传送到我的屋里，咱们可以在那里收拾收拾。”Bill边说边去揽Dipper的腰。

 

“喂，给我点时间准备一下。我觉得我的身体并不是那么喜欢瞬移。”Dipper戒备地举起双手。Bill翻了个白眼走近他，伸手遮住他的双眼，不让他看眼前的景象。

 

当他放下他的手时，Dipper已经站在了一个不太熟悉的房间里。这里只有基本的摆设：一张大号双人床、一张上面放着笔记本的写字桌、几个带着抽屉的储物柜，和一个小书架。风格看上去很现代，但并无任何装饰，并不是他想象中恶魔的房间。呃，也不是说他想象过自己会待在Bill的房间里。

 

Bill走到一个储物柜前，在抽屉里翻找一番后，把一件森林绿的衬衫和一条黑色西裤扔给了Dipper。

 

“给，你今天先穿我的衣服。浴室在那边。”他指着一扇门说。

 

“噢，呃，谢谢。”Dipper尴尬地说，随后从恶魔的身边溜过。

 

Dipper关上并锁死了身后的门。他剥下身上脏污不堪、沾满血迹的衣服，等待着水龙头里的水温度升高。等到水温适宜，他便立刻踏进淋浴间，脑海里装着满满的思绪。

 

他试图通过观察Bill的洗漱用品来转移一小会儿注意力。他闻着他们的香气，察觉到恶魔闻起来同他用的沐浴液完全不同。他很好奇恶魔是不是会散发他们天生自然的气息，不论是不是在人类形态。最终他放下那个瓶子，开始清洗自己的身体，允许那些浮现出来的念头在他的意识附近游移。

 

过去这两天他仿佛亲身经历了一场龙卷风。他发现他被洗脑，接了Blubs和Durland的案子，亲眼目睹了一场尸检；他进行了一场字面意义上的对女巫的追捕，把Bill天杀的Cipher的心脏捧在手里（恶心极了），又把手伸进了他的胸膛内部；他还看着这个恶魔烧死了一个女巫，并且发现了他的家人才是洗脑他的人的事实。

 

在这么短的时间里一切都拐了个大弯，不是吗？Dipper几乎感觉不到他还有能呼吸的空间了。突然间一切都变得令他无比窒息。他想哭。该死，他太想哭了，但他没有。他拒绝为这操蛋的眼下撒上哪怕一滴泪。

 

Stan叔公。

 

Stan似乎也对这些事一无所知。他很可能也觉得被背叛了，可能正独自面对着Mabel和Ford。或许我该让他知道Bill没有真杀了我，他想。

 

他走出浴室后做的第一件事就是给Stan发了短信，告诉他他很安全，只是会离开几天而已。

 

Dipper轻易套上了Bill给他的上衣，但裤子的腰围对他来说有点小。幸运的是，他的牛仔裤不像Bill的那样被血迹浸透了，只是有点脏，所以他觉得再穿上它应该没问题。

 

他走出卫生间，惊讶地看到Bill已经把自己清理干净，换上了一件有着黄色刺绣图案和纽扣的黑色衬衫，搭配了一条黑色西裤和一双黑皮鞋。

 

“喜欢你面前的我吗，Pine Tree？”Bill一边取笑他，一边眨了眨眼。他已经习惯于恶魔近似调情的轻佻态度了，于是决定试图把这句话变成一次正常的对话。

 

“我只是有点惊讶你居然看起来比平常更，嗯——更像你一点了。”Dipper指着他的服装这么评价道。

 

“我想去邻近的镇转转。这种颜色应该不会让不住在重力泉的人想到什么的。”

 

Dipper翻了个白眼，随后仔细考虑了一下恶魔的提议。“听起来居然挺靠谱的，但我们至少要在得来速停一下再出城。我得来一个早餐卷饼还有几杯咖啡，不然我等下就要饿死了。话说你怎么会洗得这么快？”

 

“我把这个房子里的另一间浴室传送过来了。如果你仔细逛逛这栋宅子的话你会被它的面积吓到的。”Bill慢悠悠地走进卫生间，戴上了新的美瞳。

 

“所以我们现在能多用几次你的魔力了，是吧？”Dipper靠在门框上，把这场谈话继续了下去。

 

“我现在自由了，没理由不用。不过在外面我还是会小心一些，毕竟我还不足以应付一群发怒的地痞流氓。”Bill眨眨眼，挤掉了被眼药水引出的几滴泪。他拿了条毛巾擦脸，抓起装美瞳的盒子、溶液和眼药水丢进一个小袋子里，随后嘴上挂着大大的微笑冲过Dipper身边：“我们上路吧，Pine Tree！”

 

两人偷偷摸摸溜下楼，小心注意着不让McGucket和他的儿子发现。他们一般来说不常出门，经常在室内捣鼓他们的疯狂发明，所以其实撞见他们两人也不会很担心。

 

当Dipper和Bill终于走到汽车旁边时，一声熟悉的呼唤让两人冻住了。

 

“Dipper？”

 

——————————

 

Stan很生气。事实上，“生气”这个形容词甚至都无法作为描述他现在的感受的开端。他不觉得任何语言里会有能描述此刻他脸色的铁青程度的词。他龙卷风一般冲上前，揪住了Ford的衣领。

 

“你他妈当时到底在想什么，Ford？Bill很可能真的会杀了Dipper！”

 

他的同胞兄弟仅仅是瞪了回去：“你以为我不知道吗！”

 

紧接着Mabel抱住了他的手臂：“Stan叔公，别这样！那是我的错！全都是我的错！”

 

Stan低头看了看他的孙侄女，感到愤怒很快就褪去了。这几个孩子是他的软肋。他任凭自己松开Ford的衣领，开口说道：“我需要知道每一个细节，立刻马上Mabel。如果你能告诉我完整的故事的话，或许我能让一切恢复原状。”

 

Ford哼了一声，但Stan无视了他。他的家庭正在四分五裂，而他需要对此采取措施。

 

Mabel呼出一口气：“好的。这说来话长，但一切都开始于我和Dipper还在读高中的最后一年，正好在我们满十七岁之后。”

 

 

 

_Mabel_ _看着正对着她储物柜里的镜子压平刘海的弟弟。在他收拾完毕后，她检查了一下自己的牙齿。她的牙套几周前刚被摘除，嘴里现在感觉怪极了。_

_“你难道不兴奋吗，小滴滴？我们已经高三了！我们今年能去毕业舞会了！”Mabel_ _兴奋地说。_

_Dipper_ _翻了个白眼嘲笑她：“你知道舞会在春天，是吧？我们连第一节课都没上你就开始说跳舞的事了。”_

_“行行行，至少我没在说这学期会选修些什么愚蠢的课。”Mabel_ _作出了反击。她的弟弟正在为被常春藤联盟大学录取而努力着，修了一堆非必修的课程，也参加了几个社团。Mabel_ _自己其实也加入了几个社团，但她想慢慢来，享受一下高中的最后一年时光。_

_“对了，姐？”_

_“怎么了老弟？”_

_“我得和你说个事。”Dipper_ _犹豫不决地说。Mabel_ _抓起他的手臂拖起他就走，路过几个互相谈论着暑期情况的学生。_

_“你在想什么？”她温和地问。“我想我在睡着的时候一直待在精神图景里。”_

_她的书包掉到了地上。“什么？精神图景？你是怎么——”_

_“我也不清楚。但我一睡着，世界就变成了黑白两色，而且我似乎看见了Bill_ _的一个什么打手。我不知道那是真的，还是我只是做了个噩梦。”她的弟弟尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺。_

_“好吧，我们已经一脚把Bill_ _踢到了爪哇国所以我觉得那只是个噩梦。今晚我和你一起睡，如果你愿意的话？来个双子睡衣派对怎么样？”Mabel_ _提议。_

_Dipper_ _笑着回答：“不了，我觉得没那个必要。那个梦不吓人，也不糟糕，我只是想让你知道而已。”上课的铃声阻止了这场谈话的继续。于是她并没有很担心她的弟弟。只不过是个噩梦。是这样吧？_

_几天之后的一个午夜，有人摇着Mabel_ _的肩膀把她弄醒了。_ _“_ _Mabel_ _！_ _Mabel_ _，_ _醒醒_ _！”她坐起来，揉揉眼睛瞥向钟表，困意还未消散：“现在才凌晨一点？怎么了？”随后她突然想起_ _Dipper_ _说过他一直在做奇怪的梦，于是准备挪到一边给他腾出点地方，可他接下来说的话却让她僵住了。_

_“我要出门，去城中央的公园。如果我到早晨还没回来的话，我需要你帮我打掩护。”他飞快地说道。_ _Mabel_ _意识到他正穿着一件牛仔裤和连帽衫。“_ _Dipper_ _，到底怎么了？”_

_Dipper_ _咬住下唇，别开了眼神：“等我回来再告诉你。我必须要走了，现在。”在_ _Mabel_ _能来得及阻止他之前，她的弟弟子弹般冲出了房门。她当然不能让_ _Dipper_ _自己去，于是她在她当做睡衣的长上衣下面套上牛仔裤，踩进一双凉鞋就冲下楼去追他。然而太晚了。_ _Mabel_ _能从客厅的窗户里看到他正驱车驶出停车道。_

_在这个让她绝望的时刻，她抓起妈妈的车的钥匙跑向了车道。他们妈妈的车是一辆巨型_ _SUV_ _，她十分庆幸油箱是满的，毕竟她知道，也很讨厌这辆车吃油就像不要钱一样的属性。她用与_ _Dipper_ _相同的速度驶出了车道，向路半公园开去。_

_她终于抵达目的地后便开始寻找_ _Dipper_ _的车。这很容易，毕竟公园现在完全廖无人烟。不过让她担心的是他把车停在了终极回旋小径的入口处，而里面有无数回环曲折的道路，如果在白天不知道前进方向的话绝对会被绕晕，更不用提在夜里了。_

_她从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机，系紧了睡衣下摆，这样它就能待在她的腰部，不会碍事了。她深吸一口气，打开手机上的手电筒，沿着道路走了下去。_

_她真的要被吓坏了。月亮洒下的任何自然光晕都笼罩在树木上，唯一的响声就是她脚下树叶清脆的碎裂声。直到她听见一声短促的尖叫。_

_那声不管是什么生物发出的尖叫让她沿着小路跑起来，满心希望不会是她的弟弟。但她没有这么幸运。当她到达声源面前，用手机照亮时，看见一个穿着黑色修身大衣，耳朵上有穿孔的黑发青年正踩在她弟弟身上。他穿着马丁靴的一只脚正压在_ _Dipper_ _的脖子上。她认出他是在路边一家咖啡厅里出没的青少年之一。她有些摸不着头脑。这人平常胆小得像只泰迪熊。_

_她制造的新的光源让他看向她。当她看见他发光的红色双眼时，她立刻知道面前要对付的不再是一个普通的人类了。_

_“瞧瞧、瞧瞧、瞧瞧吧，看来_ _Dipper_ _的姐姐来拯救世界了。还很及时嘛。”他的声音听起来像油一般黏滑。_

_“从我弟弟身上下来！”她一边吼道，一边向前走了几步，但那人把他的脚在_ _Dipper_ _脖子上踩实了些，导致他的四肢抽动了一番，开始粗重地喘息。她迅速后退了两步，于是他脚踩在_ _Dipper_ _气管上的力度轻了一些。_ _Dipper_ _气息不稳地呼吸着，试图喘过气来。_

_“真聪明。”他说着眼神变得深邃起来。_

_“你是谁？”_ _Mabel_ _边问边生气地瞪着他。_

_“啊，我也没觉得你能记得我。我叫_ _Hectorgon_ _，但为了方便你可以叫我_ _Hector_ _。”他微微鞠了一躬。_

_“你想怎样？”_

_“其实只是帮我个小忙。_ _Dipper_ _并不愿意这么做，不过也许你愿意？如果你不愿意，我现在就可以把你们俩都灭掉，就在这儿。”_

_“什么忙？”_ _Mabel_ _严肃地问。_

_“_ _Mabel_ _别答——”_ _Dipper_ _的话被踩在他喉咙上的靴子碾碎了。_

_“请别——”_ _Mabel_ _试图保护她的弟弟，却被打断了。_

_“替我给_ _Stanford_ _发封邮件。”_ _Hector_ _命令道，一边仁慈地让_ _Dipper_ _再次恢复了呼吸。_

_“什——什么？”_ _Mabel_ _很不解。“你想让我为你做的就是替你给_ _Ford_ _叔公发邮件？”_

_“不错。作为交换，你们俩都能活，不过我还得对你弟弟的记忆做些修改，以防他再搅乱我的好事。他真是太顽固了。”_ _Hector_ _啐了一口。_

_Mabel_ _盯着弟弟看了一会儿。他看上去伤势严重。就算光线很暗，她也还是能看清他被伤成了什么样子。她盯着手机屏幕，打开邮箱，咬牙切齿地问道：“你想让我说什么？”_

_“随你怎么说，但要让他知道，下次他睡着时，离他的旅伴远一点。”_ _Hector_ _边说边盯住正写邮件的_ _Mabel_ _。_

_Dipper_ _不清楚_ _Hector_ _是如何知道_ _Mabel_ _何时发送邮件的，但她摁下发送键的那一刻，_ _Hector_ _的脚离开了他的脖子，给了他身侧一记重踢，让他滚到了_ _Mabel_ _脚边。而她迅速弯下腰，检查起她弟弟的伤势。他昏过去了，但还有呼吸。谢天谢地。_

_她再度抬头时，_ _Hector_ _已经不见了。她有很多问题想问，比如他说的“旅伴”是什么意思，她的叔公们难道在和其他人一起旅行吗？但是她没时间在这一点上想太多。她的弟弟受伤了，需要去医院。_

 

“所以你为了救你们俩的小命才答应了他的要求，这我懂，但他到底为什么要让Ford自己睡呢？”Stan迫切地想要知道答案。

 

“我能给你提供些答案。Hector在我睡觉的时候来找我我了，而且他不想让Cipher有一丝一毫能感知到他在的机会。”Ford告诉了他们实情。

 

“那时候我们到哪了？”Stan很好奇这一切发生的地点。

 

“我记得我们还在澳大利亚海岸附近。”Ford思索着抬起头。

 

“所以那时候你说你有了一点——”

 

“我撒谎了。我不能无视Mabel的邮件，所以我自己去旅馆里开了一间房。”Ford提醒他们。

 

“好，那到底发生了什么？”Stan咬牙切齿地问。他真的在用尽一切努力让自己冷静下来。谢天谢地他在经过这几年的历练后变得更能控制自己的脾气了，不然桌子早就要被他全部掀翻。他要救Dipper。从Mabel讲了一半的故事中他听出来Dipper是安全的，但他不知道这能持续多久。

 

“正如你们所料，那晚我收到了Mabel的邮件，从你们俩身边离开了。”Ford说。

 

_Ford_ _、_ _Stanley_ _和_ _Bill_ _正坐在位于澳大利亚的悉尼的一家咖啡馆里。阳光洒向水面，他们坐的地方视野很不错。_

_就在_ _Bill_ _正兴奋地谈论着一些他们可能在这里观察到的怪异生物时，_ _Ford_ _的笔记本响了一声。他直接打开邮箱，看见他收到了一封来自_ _Mabel_ _的私人邮件，主题栏是空的。在她的时区她应该早就睡了，所以_ _Ford_ _把那封邮件迅速打开阅读，背后升起一种不好的预感。_

**Ford** **，拜托拜托拜托今晚睡觉时离** **Stan** **叔公和其他人远点，不管和你们在一起的那人是谁！一个恶魔抓住了** **Dipper** **如果你不这么做的话他就要杀了我们俩。别告诉任何人，求你了！**

**超级无敌好到旋转爆炸上天的，**

**Mabel**

_Ford_ _呼吸一窒。这正是令他极度害怕的。是求助的哭喊。_

_“窝滴娘，老爷们儿！恁看上去就跟撞了鬼四的！”_ _Bill_ _大笑着，用蹩脚的声调毁了当地人的口音，以此来嘲笑他们。_

_“_ _Bill_ _，礼貌点，”_ _Ford_ _严厉地责备他，“你得作为一个人类融入人群中，忘了吗？”_

_Bill_ _对此嗤笑一声，但还是继续了刚才的话题：“所以到底怎么了_ _Ford_ _老头儿？谁死了还是怎么的？”_

_现在就连_ _Stan_ _的注意力也集中在他身上了。_

_“哈哈，好吧其实那个之前和我聊天的女孩发了条信息过来。”_ _Ford_ _撒谎了。要他表现得紧张很简单，毕竟他不知道他在让自己被卷进什么事件当中。_

_Stan_ _扇了他肩膀一巴掌：“去拿下她！我今天会醒着陪_ _Bill_ _的。我们能玩点儿扑克或者什么别的。”_

_“不不不，别想了你个红帽子老头儿，你每次都能赢！”_ _Bill_ _抱怨道。_

_“那就学学怎么掩饰你的表情吧。你作为恶魔很擅长说谎，但现在你整张脸都在迫不及待地出卖你。”_ _Stan_ _说话时_ _Bill_ _向后仰到椅子上，鼓起了脸颊。_

_Ford_ _对给恶魔提供如何变得更擅长撒谎的建议的活动不感兴趣。他注意到_ _Stan_ _对待_ _Bill_ _更像是在对待他自己的儿子，而不是他们的囚犯。这让他很恼火。_ _Bill_ _现在看上去确实不像会再伤害什么人了，但他过去的背叛每天都在_ _Ford_ _的脑内燃烧并刺痛着。不错，他对待恶魔确实比他刚溜上船时好一些了，但他拒绝放松警戒，就算他在那场风暴中救了_ _Stanley_ _。_

_Ford_ _删除那封邮件后合上电脑。“行了，我想我该去准备一下。”他给自己找了个离开的借口，向他们的船走去。他抓起换洗衣物和他新的日志，这样他就能记录发生的一切。_

_附近有几家他能住下的便宜旅馆，于是_ _Ford_ _开始寻找一间空房。_

_当他终于找到还有空房的宾馆时，他走进房间，飞快地锁上了身后的门。他躺上床开始翻阅他的日志，直到他终于困到能沉入睡眠。_

_Ford_ _在进入精神图景的那一秒就立即认出了自己身处何处。他还在酒店里，但现在一切都被染上了不同层次的灰色。_

_一束光投到他面前，暂时晃住了他的视线，但随后在他面前出现的事物让他很惊讶。那是一个红色的六边形，戴着一顶黑色的圆顶硬礼帽，一对肥大的黄嘴唇上有撇胡子，系着亮蓝色的领带。_

_“感谢你抽出时间来和我见面_ _Stanford_ _。现在你的孙侄女和外甥不用再受苦了。”它愉快地开口了。它同_ _Cipher_ _在精神图景里接近他人时搭话的方式不太一样。这个六边形对他更加文雅一些。_

_“没错，没错我确实来了，现在我们来谈正事。你是谁？你想做什么？”_ _Ford_ _没兴趣陪他玩这种游戏。“我叫_ _Hectorgon_ _，但你可以叫我_ _Hector_ _。我相信我们俩有一个共同的愿望，而我能帮你实现它。”他一边回答一边浮在_ _Ford_ _周围试图使他头昏脑涨，和曾经_ _Bill_ _在提议签订契约时的行为举止一模一样。_

_“我有我想要的一切。你没什么能给我的。”_ _Ford_ _冷冷地吐出这句话。_

_“是吗，不过确实有什么东西是你想要的！或者说，是你不想要的，而我可以帮你摆脱它。”_ _Hector_ _露齿一笑。_

_“正经事。快点说行不行。”_ _Ford_ _催促恶魔。_

_“我想处理掉_ _Bill Cipher_ _。”_ _Hector_ _用歌唱一般的声音说道，随后语气变得严肃起来。“我知道你也是这么想的。你身上的每个细胞都厌恶他，不是吗？他折磨过你和你的家人，而现在他强迫你和你兄弟像照顾一个巨婴一样照顾他直到你死。”_

_Ford_ _看向地面。他确实想摆脱_ _Bill_ _，但他们签订了契约。_ _Ford_ _不能再与其他恶魔做交易了。_

_“如果他死了契约就不算数了，不是吗？”_ _Hector_ _旁敲侧击地告诉他在这里他能读取他的思想。_

_“你想杀了他？”_ _Ford_ _问道。这条件太诱人了。真的太诱人了。_

_“不错！而且你不用亲自动手，还能把一切怪罪到我身上，这样你的家人就不会逼问你了！我只不过需要你在五年后的夏天开始时把他送到重力泉。”_

_“什么？为什么非要五年后？”这个时间点太过具体，让_ _Ford_ _不安起来。_

_“因为我有事要处理，还要召集一批人来编排组织他的死亡。你知不知道要完全摧毁一个恶魔有多难，更别说那是_ _Bill_ _？他或许还有魔力，但他任凭自己处在一个脆弱的状态，而我打算利用这一点。如果他有法力的话我或许得多尝试几次，但我保证在那个夏天的末尾他会变成死尸一具。”_ _Hector_ _边说边不断地空翻，从正面翻到反面，又从反面翻到正面。_

_“但你能从中得到什么？摧毁_ _Bill_ _能给你带来什么好处？”_

_“精神图景和噩梦领域的下一个继承者是我。一旦他被处理掉，你就不会再见到我和我的人了。你最主要的、最强大的敌人会被打败，从此不仅在你的生活里烟消云散，也在你家人的生活里消失了。你觉得怎么样？”_ _Hector_ _边说边把一只燃烧着绿色火焰的手伸向_ _Ford_ _。_

_Ford_ _又想了想_ _Mabel_ _和_ _Dipper_ _。他们刚不久前才被这个恶魔找上过麻烦，而他显然差点就杀了两人。“我要你保证_ _Mabel_ _和_ _Dipper_ _的安全。事实上，我要你保证我所有的家人都能远离恶魔和灾难。”_ _Ford_ _说。_

_Hector_ _把他的手收回去，边轻点下唇边思索着开口了：“那么，只有一种方法能让我完全保证这一点。你的侄孙已经开始妨碍我了。他居然能发现一种进入精神图景的方法，不用任何咒语或恶魔的帮助。我只不过是要稍微调整一下他的脑袋——行了别拉着那张脸，我不会做什么重大修整，只是拉几根线来保证他的好奇心不会占据主导地位罢了。可不能让他发现薛定谔的猫到底怎样了，是吧？剧透预警：被我杀了。”他不怀好意地结束了这句话。_

_“所以你是在说，要摆脱我最大的敌人，我就不得不在五年后的重力泉把他送到你手上，还要放任你给我的侄孙洗脑？”_ _Ford_ _确保他记下了这些要求和条件。这个交易背后有许多道德冲突，他不确定善与恶的界限在哪处变得模糊。_ _Bill_ _的消失会使整个世界变得更加安全，但代价是什么？_

_“用洗脑这种方式来看待这件事真是太悲观了。如果你愿意就把它当成一次意识的净化吧。他还是他，只不过不会再让他自己给我制造麻烦了，确切地说，他也不会给其他人制造麻烦了。”_ _Hector_ _再次伸出手，向他保证道。_

_永远摆脱_ _Bill_ _，但代价是允许一个恶魔进入_ _Dipper_ _的大脑。这是个很沉重的决定。_ _Bill_ _目前为止都很听话，但如果形势有变该怎么办？如果他只是在打发时间，直到他和_ _Stanley_ _都去世为止，之后该怎么办？整个世界都会再次陷入危险。他能把他侄孙的理智当成可能的牺牲品，以此来除掉_ _Bill_ _吗？_

_他能。他握住_ _Hector_ _的手，摇了摇。_

“ **什么？** ”Mabel和Stan同时大叫起来。“Grunkle Ford，你几年前就告诉我是Hector自己做了对他Dipper做的那些事的！我不得不应付那个变得极其不一样的他还要装得歌舞升平就是为了不让他被吓到！那也是你撒的谎吗？如果我从一开始就告诉他真相那他现在是不是就不会有事了！？”Mabel吼道。Stan看见她的脸颊变成了红色，意识到自己的脸很可能也是如此。

 

“你根本就是为了老掉牙的破事儿放任一个恶魔在Dipper的大脑里瞎折腾！你他妈的，Ford！”Stan重重地打在茶几上，把一条桌腿打断了，Mabel的笔记本滑到了地上。

 

“我是为了这个世界才这么做的！我只是觉得是时候该对你们说实话了。”Ford辩解道。

 

“不，你是为了你自己才这么做的，Grunkle Ford。你把我的弟弟拖下水就因为 **你** 想让自己觉得安全一点。现在他也生我的气了。”Mabel用冷酷的愤怒指责他，如同她没有其他任何的感情一样。

 

Ford的嘴张开又闭上，好像他想替自己辩护，却又知道他不能。没什么能为他的所作所为辩解。

 

“我现在连看都不想看你。”Stan站起身向主宅走去。他听见Mabel的脚步声紧随其后。等她出了泳池小屋的大门，他最后一次向他的兄弟转过身：“顺便告诉你，Dipper给我发了短信说他很安全，不过反正你也不在意。”随后他摔上门，留下Ford独自一人。


	17. 第十七章：厚嘴唇

Pacifica看着Dipper，在她喊他时他近乎要跌倒地上。“P——Paz，早啊，你要去哪儿？”她刚把车停在泳池小屋后方Dipper的车旁边，正准备去接Mabel就看见这两人鬼鬼祟祟的。她很疑惑：他们究竟是为什么没注意到我的车就在这里？

 

“我要带Mabel去选车，毕竟某人有在车主想用车时就把车偷偷开走的兴趣爱好。”她边说边拿眼瞧William。

 

面对她的指控William只是耸了耸肩反驳道：“比起看着一帮女孩子喝得烂醉，还有更有意思的事等着我去做。”

 

“我们又不是没有请你喝酒。”她立即顶了回去。

 

“哦是嘛，但我不喜欢你们请我喝的酒。”Bill回击道。

 

在Pacifica能有机会继续他们无休无止的嘴仗之前，Dipper打断了两人：“Pacifica，我很高兴能见到你但我和Bill必须离开了不然——”

 

“Dipper？”

 

Pacifica转向直直朝她弟弟跑来的Mabel。她撞到他身上，给了他一个拥抱，但Pacifica没有忽略后者毫无回应的态度。Dipper在把双臂环上他的双胞胎姐姐之前犹豫了一下。昨天她把Mabel送回来之后一定出了什么事，所以她只是安静地站在一边看着。Mabel的一位叔公从主宅里摔门而出。她短促地向那边瞥一眼，随即又把注意力放回了Mabel和Dipper身上，静观其变。

 

“老弟！你没事真是太好了！”Mabel欢呼道，看上去丝毫不为她弟弟的冷淡态度而退缩。

 

“嗯——对，Mabes。我没事。”Dipper边说边把Mabel从他身上扯下来，直视着她的双眼。他对她说话的样子旁若无人，仿佛两人正单独待在一个封闭的空间里一样。

 

“Mabel，我和Bill要离开几天。”他说这句话的时候Pacifica正在利用眼下的线索作出推断。她瞥向“William”，发现他在专心地盯着Dipper，没注意到她在观察他。她等等要向Mabel确认一下她的推论才行。

 

“你要走？为什么？”Mabel听起来十分紧张。

 

“因为，Mabel，这一切太伤人了。真的太他妈伤人了。我需要一点私人空间。”Dipper听上去比Mabel还要受伤。看来真有什么糟糕透顶的事发生了，不然这两人不会想要分开一段时间的，Pacifica想。但她从未想过错在Mabel。

 

“我明白的。你要离开多久都可以，但我想让你知道所有的事。我真的、真的很讨厌把这个秘密藏了这么久。”Mabel听起来像是在哀求他保证两人在未来还会有交集。Dipper的脸皱了起来，Mabel对于他的回答的惧怕，Pacifica感同身受。

 

“嗯，我确实想知道到底发生了什么。我要弄清楚五年前我到底踏进了什么烂摊子。”Dipper的声音听起来快活了些，而Mabel也在意识到Dipper不会就这么同她一刀两断后轻松了不少。

 

“但我们该为神秘小屋雇一点帮手了。”Mabel在他说这句话时情绪再度低落了下去。她问他：“虽然我们很忙，我也一直在考虑这件事，可为什么是现在？”

 

“因为，Mabel，你我都知道一切已经不可能恢复原状了。但我们答应过Soos和Melody要照看他们的家和生意。我可以照管小屋，你每周过来一次帮忙处理文件就好，如果你想把注意力集中在创业上面的话。”Dipper像是要把声音中的苦涩挤出去。确实有什么糟糕透顶的事发生了，Pacifica想。

 

她看着Mabel离开她弟弟的怀抱，双肩开始颤抖，语气却依然轻快。Pacifica真的、真的希望她现在能看到她的表情。“没问题老弟。”她迅速丢下一句话，随即向Pacifica转过身回应她的问候。灿烂的笑容蔓延在她脸上，却无论如何，也丝毫无法到达她眼底。Pacifica看得出她很受伤，也看得出这两人都很受伤。

 

“给我钥匙，我来开车。”William在Dipper想要坐进驾驶座时挡住了他。

 

“凭什么让你开啊？”Dipper扬起眉毛顶嘴，低落的情绪一扫而光，变得气势汹汹。

 

“因为你得打几个电话。安心吧你，我会保证咱们去一趟那个傻不拉几的得来速的。”Bill说道。Dipper不情愿地把车钥匙递给他，走向了副驾驶那一侧。“我们过几天就回来。”他说完便关上车门，William随即像只冲出地狱的蝙蝠一样把车开走了。Mabel甚至没有转身向他们挥手告别。

 

“抱歉让你看见这些了。我们还是要去选车的吧？”Mabel恢复了她往日欢快的模样。不行，她可别想就这么糊弄过去。Pacifica想。

 

“Mabel，这到底是怎么一回事？还有，那是Bill Cipher吧。”Pacifica斩钉截铁地说。她不打算在这件事上同Mabel打太极。

 

Mabel愣住了，一会儿才说：“对。那是Bill Cipher。”她脸上露出了下定决心后的表情。

 

“什么？！你就这么让他带Dipper开车走了？”Pacifica慌了，但随后Mabel的话立刻让她平静下来。“别担心，没事的。这几天对Dipper更好的人是他，不是我。”她小声说道。

 

“出了什么事？”Pacifica选择追问下去。她要把事情弄个水落石出，然后尽她力所能及，让状况好转。她毕竟是个擅长解决麻烦的人。十年前重力泉发生的那一系列变故让她的家庭不得不作出巨大的转变，而在所有的改变中都有她尽的一份力。她那时仍然幼小，但在那个夏天她两次向她的父母验证了她精准的直觉。

 

有那么一阵子他们被其他贵族集体拒之门外，但Pacifica让公众意识到他们家的败落并不是一种耻辱。事实上，她的谦逊让她在他们的圈子里一鸣惊人，因为她的父亲努力把他们家的财力提升到了近乎同之前一模一样的地步。他们一家人敢于做出改变，过上了简洁而知足的生活，往日多余的奢华不见踪影。别误会，他们的生活还是富足的，但绝对没有往日那么挥霍无度。

 

Mabel沉重地叹了口气：“我等等再和你说这些，好吗？我现在不想让这些事再把我弄得心烦意乱了。”

 

Mabel的语气里浸满了惆怅。Pacifica点点头，把手臂环上她的肩，带她走回她的宝马车前：“没问题，只要你保证不把它们都闷在心里就行。你也知道，那对皮肤不好。”

 

Mabel笑了笑：“好吧，好吧。我知道的。不过我今天确实该挑一辆车，毕竟Dipper要开走他的。”

 

“这本来就是咱们的计划，不过我们要在商场先停一停。我有些东西在那里存着，今天必须去取了。”

 

“听起来不错。我也需要来点甜到蛀牙的糖，能再顺道去一趟糖果店吗？”Mabel说这话时她棕色的双眼已经被这个想法点亮了。

 

“其实我也想吃糖了，所以糖果店我们非去不可。”Pacifica开心地说，为这句话能让Mabel脸上露出一个真心的笑容而高兴。她现在正在经历的事情很糟糕，但Pacifica觉得她能让她开心起来。Mabel会没事的。

 

——————————

 

在驶出车道时，Bill对Pine Tree的表情很是受用。“Bill，你下次还想开车的话就绝对不能再那么开了。”Pine Tree严肃地说。不过他有把他说的话当真吗？没有。

 

但他还是回答：“按你说的办吧小子。”

 

Pine Tree轻哼一声，掏出手机给警局的那些蠢蛋们打电话。Bill对于他们不带他办案这件事还是有些不爽，但他还是放过了他们，毕竟眼下有更重要的事要考虑。比方说Hector。如果Hector看见或感到他离开了重力泉，他就会怀疑自己的计划是否已经败露。如果他能让Hector紧张起来的话，那个恶魔就会变得粗心大意，露出马脚。他只需要这个马上就要变成过去式的打手兼属下现出真身，一切就都会结束了。

 

他有为了获取信息而对Sixer和Shooting Star施压逼供的决心，但出于某种不知名的原因，他觉得他需要向Pine Tree隐瞒这一切。他到底为什么要瞒着Pine Tree？这孩子又不需要他这么做。他在过去的四十八小时内下了躺地狱，回来后沉稳得像他名字里的树一样，只有树叶在簌簌轻响。

 

眼下的另一件事是，他，确切来说，不再需要他了。他这个恶魔已经自由了，想做什么都可以。但是，这小子昨晚选择救他一命，所以他未来或许能派上用场也说不定？不错，是这个道理。

 

“这样啊，如果你确定的话。好，再见。谢了。”Pine Tree说完便挂断了。他瞥他一眼，问：“顺路去一趟警局？”

 

“嗯，他们要给我们一些报酬，毕竟我们帮忙解决了案子。”Pine Tree垂下头说道。这小子明显还在消沉，于是他一个漂移，把车拐进了通向得来速窗口的车道。Pine Tree脸上的愁闷立即变成了惊恐。这好多了，他想。

 

“Bill，我刚刚说了什么？”Pine Tree抱怨道。啊，真是天籁之声，他想。

 

“喔，真抱歉，我还以为你想吃点东西呢。”他边说边假装要把车开出这条车道，而Pine Tree立刻举起手臂以示反对。“别，我确实需要吃东西。你敢离开这条车道试试。”他说着皱起眉头。人类在生气的时候真是敏感。

 

他和Pine Tree在去警局的路上吃完了他们的垃圾食品和咖啡。Pine Tree的好心情已经恢复了一半，这也让他感觉好了些，毕竟现在他可以调戏玩笑他而不会只得到冷漠的瞪视作为回应了。

 

他把车停下，等Pine Tree下车。“你不来吗？”Bill翻了个白眼，指了指自己的上衣。“哦对了。你今天看上去有点太像Bill Cipher了。”Pine Tree嘟哝着关上了门。

 

他花了点时间来制定计划。如果Hector没有立刻在他和Pine Tree回来时就把他摧毁，他就不得不引蛇出洞。这意味着他要从Sixer和Shooting Star那里获取所有信息，如果有必要的话，他会强制他们开口。Pine Tree不会喜欢这个想法的。他咬住口腔内壁，直到一股熟悉的金属味裹住舌尖。

 

这份烦闷永无止境。一切都按Bill的计划发展着，但目前他能依靠的人只有Pine Tree。如果Pine Tree要他死，他很可能已经任凭自己被杀了。之前他在那孩子的精神图景里作短暂停留时，他的思想是一束由“找到女巫”构成的源源不断的河流。然而，隐藏在那下面的，是一条由“要去救Bill”构成的安静的小溪。虽然这些想法不在他的意识表层，但毫无疑义，他们确实在那儿。

 

——————————

 

Dipper尴尬地推开了警局的门。他根本不知道自己是怎样才能这么尴尬地推开一扇门的，但他确实做到了。他走进大堂，看见副警长Durland在前台忙碌着。“Pines！见到你真不错！Blubs告诉我你破了我们给你的那个案子。干得漂亮！”

 

“那不是什么麻烦事，而且我也有帮手。”Dipper害羞地挠了挠后脑勺。

 

“不管你有没有帮手，我们还是欠你的。给。”Durland递给他一张支票。金额很合适，至少足够给他和Bill的逃跑计划添置几件衣服了。“对了，我要出去几天，所以如果最近出了什么事，我暂时不能帮你们了。”

 

“没问题，我和Blubs已经应付这些事应付了好久了，所以你离开几天我们还撑得过去。”Durland欢快地说。

 

“是Pines家的小子来了吗？”Blubs从另一个房间里喊道。

 

“对，他就在这儿！你要和他说话吗？”Blubs在Durland发问时飞快地走了过来。“太好了！我们正好有个职位想提供给你来着！”这句话Blubs近乎是吼出来的。Dipper看上去可能就像一只被探照灯直射着的鹿：“什么？”

 

“我们想为你提供一个能和我们一起工作的职位。你比我们更擅长应付超自然的东西，如果你能来帮我们照看这个镇子那就再好不过了。”Durland接上了Blubs的话。

 

Dipper的嘴惊讶地长大了：“噢——我——”

 

“你不用现在就回答。我们知道这个暑假你要在神秘小屋里帮忙，而且你也不用立刻就上任。你可以慢慢——”

 

“我想做，”Dipper激动地说，“我想接下这份工作！等我在Soos和Melody那边忙完之后，我就来和你们一起工作！”

 

Blubs和Durland高兴地互看一眼：“那么，欢迎加入警队，孩子。”

 

“有什么我必须完成的训练吗？”Dipper急切地问。

 

“事实上以你的资格证明和学历来看，我们想让你直接从受薪私家侦探做起，之后等合适了再逐步给你升职，不过在那之前你的工资会以工作数目来计算。”Blubs告诉他。

 

“真的有这个职位吗？我确定私家侦探是有需要时才来工作，而且工资也是以工作数目来计算的。”Dipper扬起眉问道。

 

“嘘，我们要适应制度需要嘛。”Durland边开玩笑边把食指竖到嘴前，朝他眨了眨眼。至少他们俩在为Dipper着想，这让Dipper心里一暖。

 

Dipper向重力泉的两位执法者道别，直到走到车的前面时脸上还挂着微笑。他拉开驾驶室那一侧的门，脸上的微笑没变，语气却严肃起来：“出去。车我来开。”


End file.
